Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: When Ichigo's life is constantly faced with impending danger, Lieutenant Shintaro hires a personal bodyguard to protect his daughter, in an isolated concealed location high up near the rocky mountains of Japan. He's strong, brave, and swears to keep her from any harm – a knight in shining armour. Only one problem: Ichigo hates him... CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! ONLY 15 & OVER!
1. Prologue

**It just so happens that I love_ everything_ related with suspense/spy-fiction; be it secret agents, mystery, private investigators, detectives, the police force, the list goes on and on. And it also happens to be that I love KxI so I thought; why not write a story on both themes together? This was after I read a fanfic about Lee Taemin *spazzing and fangirling* as a bodyguard. If you don't know who he is, search him up: he's a member of SHINee (who doesn't love them?!) Please make sure that you read this prologue coz it took me 4eva to write – more importantly, you'd need to know it to understand something secret in the middle of the story. I know that a prologue can be quite boring but trust me, this one isn't; just keep on reading it as the ending becomes very interesting. Please excuse the many times I may use the words "interrogator" or "prisoner" or something similar to the two all the time because I can't use names ****–** not yet, anyway. Oh and don't worry about if I'm going to slack off from my other story because I've already written _loads_ of chapters to this _short_ story in advance! Btw if you're reading this, make sure to say my pen name followed by the word bodyguard before you comment, so I know who's been reading this message or not. Um, I'm not usually someone to ask for a certain number of reviews, but it'd be really appreciated if all you silent readers out there comment too!  


**This prologue (including future chapters) contains some minor extensive violence and language, so no young readers aloud!**

**Arrrgh, just read the f***ing story and REVIEW already! Sorry...**

* * *

When Ichigo's life is constantly faced with impending danger, Lieutenant Shintaro hires a personal bodyguard to protect his daughter, in an isolated concealed location high up near the rocky mountains of Japan. He's strong, brave, and swears to keep her from any harm – a knight in shining armour. Only one problem: Ichigo hates him...

* * *

Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM apart from the plot and all OCs.**

A large burly fist slammed into the old wooden desk that shook violently from the forceful impact, a dent already forming from where the hand met the edge of the table; nobody spoke after that.

"Are you telling me", a man dressed in fully black attire with icy blue eyes behind dark sunglasses, sneered, "that you don't remember a _single_ thing from the past ten years?!" He was answered with nothing – just another few blinks of the eye.

A twenty-year old foreigner sat cluelessly opposite him, eyes unreadable, staring blankly into space; aware of the dangers he had bought himself into. He had not answered any of the questions the interrogator in front of him asked.

In fact, he hadn't spoken a single word since the day he was captured by the Central Intelligence Agency: they told him he had the right to remain silent, so he obeyed it like it was an order. Even if he wasn't theirs to be a concern of, anymore.

Now, instead of being a prisoner locked up in the dark and dusty underworld of the United States Penitentiary Administrative Maximum Facility like he was for many long consecutive years, he was tied to a chair, sitting in a small little room with no escape.

All there was to see was the distorted face of a madman, who so happened to be his interrogator, that had been shone up with the dim glow of the desk lamp. The man waited for an answer, but didn't get any.

This was enough to make him go berserk – seated in a cold damp cellar-room for more than twenty seven hours straight, still not managing to get a peep out of the stuck up prisoner who simply sat before him; ignoring his questions like he wasn't even there.

The room was unconditionally tight of space and the air around them was thick and heavy, added that there were no windows. The walls felt as if they were caving in closer and closer, and as the hours ticked by, they seemed much more amusing to the prisoner strapped up in a bloody beaten state to concentrate on, than hearing what the other man had to say.

The prisoner, supposedly around 5'11'' and at the young age of no more than twenty years old, stared into nothingness – as if there were no room, as if there were no inquisitor in front of him; no desk, no chair, no lamp, no light... no life ahead of him.

His eyes were half-open, dull, and rarely blinked at all: save for the times he forced himself to stay awake, or when he was occasionally slapped across the face.

His hair, tousled and cut in odd lengths for the evil man's mere entertainment and torture, was grabbed by the back of his head and twisted in an attempt to make him answer. He let out a cry of pain, and forced back the urge to weep as fear was what they truly wanted out of him.

They, everyone but the prisoner himself, wanted to know what he was hiding ever since an 'incident' happened a decade ago. They wanted him to be afraid of this world and everybody in it; they weren't succeeding... but most of all, the angry man wanted to show their captive who's boss.

Now he knew that it wasn't just the two of them in the room: there must be other humans here too. Guards. Were they here the whole time? The prisoner heard no sound of footsteps coming into the room, none other than his own breathing – and the frustrated soon-to-be-ticked-off voice of the person waiting, more than impatiently, opposite him.

The inquisitor wanted to do so much: stab him, slice his throat, chop more bits of his soft smooth strands of hair for the fun of it and chuck it at his blank expressionless face; but he knew that the more he was tempted to do the 'acts of violence', the longer the idiot before him would remain silent. So he decided to take a different approach. He was now going to become what was known as a 'friendly interviewer'.

So, after thinking it clearly through, the captor got up to slip his fingers into the back pocket of his black trousers, taking out something quite intriguing. Well, what he thought would draw the boy's attention at last.

He pounded his palm dementedly on the thawed and worn out table top taking in the prisoner, who jerked by the sudden action, in surprise. He then used his hands to artlessly spread the flat unknown objects out in a straight line overlapping each other like a deck of cards, and did something quite spectacular: he smiled.

The captor entwined his fingers together and rested his chin on the ball he made with both hands, his elbows on the edges of the table for support. He sucked in a huge amount of air through clenched teeth and waited briefly for a moment, pertaining a thought about was he was going to say.

"Now between you and me, we both know where this is going to end", he began in a thoughtful tone as if he were about to explain to a child what they've done wrong – despite the bitterness of the words that he spluttered out, "Right?" He was yet again met with silence. It didn't surprise him at all; actually, he more or less expected the silence. It was all part of the plan.

"Okay, so we can either do this the hard way", the guard, behind the prisoner, clenched the grip of hair he held in his hands even harder to signal the meaning of what torture could lay before him, "or... we could do this the easy way." He beckoned the jailer to release the locks of ruffled hair from behind, and the guard obeyed.

"Do me a favour, and speak up this time will ya'?" he offered a chance, which meant nothing to the tough loser who looked down at the spread out cards. They had nothing on it; no words, no numbers... not even images. He creased his eyebrows wondering why the man had put out five off-white coloured squares of card in front of him.

The man in black attire and dark sunglasses noticed this; that he had finally bought his attention for the first time, and decided to continue. "So Mr. Pretty Boy", he said nonchalantly, emphasising the word '_pretty_' as if he really meant it, "what do you know about Red Data Animals?"

"Nothing" was the only response that had came out. The man opposite was bewildered at his success and almost lost his balance, when he placed his weight on the desk with his elbows, nearly falling over face-first from the shock of achievement.

The covert guards, who also had their identities hidden, expanded their eyes so much that if they were to widen anymore, they would literally pop out. But you couldn't see that in the darkness of the room, and even if there were such little light; the seven or eight guards or so around the room had their jaws indisputably hitting the ground. All but one: the guard-slash-torturer who stood behind the chair, smirking like he somewhat knew the answer before it even came.

Everyone felt a pang of shock, but the _most_ surprised was the prisoner himself, for his voice came out differently than he expected. It had been four years, four _struggling_ crazy-driven years, since he had last spoken a word – since he had last made a sound.

He expected his voice to be completely different, shaky; but instead, it was strong and daring, almost challenging. He thought that he would forget how to speak, but no, it sounded more like he was talking from birth. His accent came out loud and clear, and his lips moved without hesitation. And now, the first thing that blurted out, without him even thinking first, was "nothing" and as if the whole entire world had their breaths held for the next couple of words, he carried on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

And just those words proved how much of a liar he was... well, what his enemies pretty much thought of him, anyways.

The interrogator opposite, still frozen like a statue from shock, collected himself together and took a deep breath in. It wasn't everyday someone like him could squeeze out information from a person, let alone a few words out of the most arrogant, big-headed 'child' on earth. He guessed he was the first one out of them all.

"Oh, really?" he affronted, not forgetting his temporary role as a 'friendly interviewer', as he rested his entwined fingers out on the table in front of him.

"Then does anything come into mind when you see..." he began, and at the same time drew two small circles in the air with his index finger and then pressed it down as quick as a flash on a random card in the middle. Slowly, he slipped the card out of its line of others spread out, and turned it to face the twenty-year old, before even taking a look of it himself. "...This?"

The prisoner was taken aback by the sudden action, but didn't show it. His eyes didn't even strain a muscle as it secretly searched every detail of the card held out in front of him. It was then something in the background that really caught his eye, but before he could take a closer look at it, the square piece of paper was taken away.

"You've travelled a long distance to Tokyo, Japan; and not even a minute after arrival, you decided to attack them", the interrogator articulated and slightly leaned forward with a dirty look behind his shades. "Remember anything now?"

"What does it have to do with 'Red Data Animals'?" the prisoner questioned with a crackled voice and a confused look on his face, eyeing the card as it was brought back to him and placed the right way around on his side of the table.

He felt a sore lump building up in his throat and tried to gulp the pain away, but couldn't for his mouth was as dry as a sandy desert. He had been deprived of water for over thirty eight hours as a form of punishment. But he was used to it.

After seeing it again, his heart ached and for every beat it pumped against his ribs, it sent an electric shock to every bone in his body. He shivered under the ropes that was used to tie him down to the chair.

"Oh, it's got to do with _everything_ about it", the antagonist explained and smiled offensively, "You come back to Earth and head out to another country to find this 'sacred' power source which will fulfil your desire to take back what you think was yours... or, how shall I put it? Revenge?"

The prisoner looked up with teary, but calm, eyes after memorising every other detail, colour, shape and size it showed. He may never get to see it again. All these years, he made himself forget about the hurtful past; forget about the very thing on the card which hurt him the most. He would never forgive himself for harming them, for attacking their daily normal precious lives; but then again, he didn't have much of a choice back then.

The boy shook his head in response. That's not it. It wasn't revenge. But it wasn't like he was just going to sit there and take it all in, as the man talked the world away; but then again, he'd rather remain in 'shut up mode' for the rest of his life and not have to ever encounter this person again.

"You see, I don't really care how you so stupidly end up spilling secrets away. What I want, is just the answer: what do you know about Red Data Animals?!" he repeated once more with a rising deepening anger, for the upteenth time that night, despite gaining no additional information from the last twenty seven hours. He wasn't going to give up that easily and he certainly wasn't going to send him to another country to be interrogated there instead.

The man wanted to be the first of all the criminal organisations in the world to get the desired facts they all desperately wanted. _Needed_ would be the actual correct term. He was met with another bucket full of silence. The prisoner narrowed his eyes, wincing a little from the black bruises that was painted so perfectly in a neat round circle around his right eye, searching for anything in his mind to avoid giving the secrets away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he decided to say again, complimenting the man's repeated question; as if this was all a quiz and that was the only correct answer to opt for or else he'd loose the game. A game: this was what he was beginning to see it all as. Though it would be rediculous to point out the fact that he was solely the 'winner' all the time, he managed to shrug his badly-dislocated shoulders, which had been broken and rehealed more times than of his own age. "I can't see what you're trying to find out."

If there's one thing the twenty year old learned over the past few years from the countless number of times he sat face to face with different kinds of criminal masters, was that they are very patient people **–** but not this time...

The interrogator, not only sitting in the dark but unnecessarily wearing blacked-out sunglasses _inside_, misunderstood the prisoner's quiet thinking time for more insulting laconism. Without even thinking first, he shot his hand up and grabbed the boy's head by his once-upon-a-time-gorgeous hair and pulled it back down with such a great enormous force, his forhead was harshly bashed against the table's edge. Once he brutally thrusted his head away and let go of his hair, he cackled with a fulfilled reprobate laughter that echoed spookily around the room.

What he intended to present to the worthless captive, was the nameless card that held all the reasons to hurt him internally and make him unknowingly spew the story out. He made him literally 'look at it closely' and sniggered at his own humorless joke. The second after he released the locks of the loser's scruffy smooth bangs, his nose began bleeding; dripping over the corners of his mouth and falling in tiny drops to the concrete unleveled floor below. "You see it _now_?!" he grimly cackled again, the other unidentified guards in the room smiling gleefuly along with him.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to give up", he snickered and leaned closer offensively, "soon."

"We'll see about that!" the prisoner glowered confidently all of a sudden; with so much hate, he felt the need to kill someone. Anyone. It was just too bad he was still strapped up to a chair in a bloody beaten state to even get the chance to strangle the madman.

"Ooh, you can be quite a feisty one too, I see" the interrogator smirked at his not-so funny words. "Well, just to let you know", he said in a cocky manner, "I'm going to capture them some day; possess them; do _whatever_ I want on them**–**"

"You'll never get away with it!" the defeated boy screamed to the top of his lungs, the loudest he thought he ever shouted in four years. The last time he did, something happened. And it wasn't pretty.

"Why... I already have" he nonchalantly exclaimed, the smile on his face contorted and slop-sided from a horrible accident that occured not too long ago either. His jaw was displaced in a different direction from his face; only those who was with thim during the incident would have known the disturbing truth.

The tough prisoner swore every foul word he knew.

"Well, well. Nobody talks to the great master like that... so I guess it's back to the torture room for you then!" he wickedly laughed and gestured the guard behind him to go make his move.

The man hidden behind a black balaclava, gripped the top of the thawed jagged wooden chair and thrusted it to fall backwards at an angle. Without a further word, not like he made a peep throughout the whole interrogation that night anyway, he dragged the prisoner backwards by the two back legs of the chair, hauling him away to the lacerate department where they specifically dealt with stuck-up men and women **–** even 'naughty' teenaged spies **–** for wasting their boss' time.

"You f***ing repugant _monster_, that's what you are!" he managed to spit out venemously before the corroded metal door was slammed shut by another unidentified guard.

The prisoner could've gave in and spilt the wrong information just to be set free, but that was too late now. He could've listened, answered, lied; but the prisoner knew he was now going to learn that the hard way...

"Hey, we know you're not human either..." the interrogator whispered to no one in particular and yawned, tired from another difficult brat he wasted useless time over. Again.

The proper luminous lights were turned back on, and the malevolent evil guards and jailers sinckered as they stretched their bodies and heaved a sigh. The master of one of the world's biggest criminal organisations tore the dark sunglasses off his pale distorted face and tucked them back into his expensive **–** obviously bought from stolen money **–** shirt and pushed his chair back.

"Well, it certainly has been a long day for you, sir" one of the most cunning fraud artists spoke in a rather cheerful tone, depite standing in the dark for hours on end, then suggested, "maybe you should go get some rest."

"I think we all need some", he tiredly replied, leaving the chair toppled over as it was and proceeded to the exit, with the unknown flat objects shifted back into the pockets of his trousers, all the guards/criminals leaving first before him as he did. There was just one person left standing, leaning casually against an old metal radiator which was drilled into the brick painted walls, who boredly looked back at the main interrogator.

They made strong eye contact, their irises of contrasting colours, and stared at each other for a few seconds; before the criminal master left without another word. There was no need to talk, the boy standing quietly never did **–** not in front of his colleagues that is, anyways **–** and he left him all alone in the creepy small room with one last nod, which the other returned, before leaving for bed.

_My leader must have been really exhausted and tired_, the young man left alone in the cellar thought, _or else he wouldn't have left behind this..._

He slowly walked closer to the table where his boss and the prisoner once sat across each other just minutes ago, cautious and alert in case anyone came back and found out what he was planning to do next, and bent down to pick an abandoned something up from the ground about a few inches from the legs of the desk. He pinched the card and took a real look at it closer as he rose up again.

There on the card, was a small printed image of a certain young girl. A twelve year old girl. One with big round chocolately eyes and smooth crimson hair the colour of fresh blood, skin as white as paper and face as happy as the artificial ones painted on clowns. She wore plain civil clothes, probably not aware of the fashion teenagers wore yet; and somewhere far, _far_ away in the distance, a little black figure could just barely be spotted behind a tree with a gun firmly held in his gloved hands, aimed towards her. The figure was only the size of a small minor ink blob compared to the thick square-shaped photo itself.

Nobody would've cared to have thought what it was, but to the boy standing all alone in the cramped hollow interrogation room, it meant everything. He guessed that was what the prisoner had spent a lot of time looking at when it was first held out and placed in front of him **–** before it flew and fell off from the table when his head was harshly banged against the table in the dark. The corners of his lips slighly curved up as he smirked with the yet-unknown knowledge.

Sure, his boss was the police's most wanted man in more than fifty three different countries, but he **–** the teenager who slyly tucked the picture away under his shirt before cleverly escaping **–** had a plan of his own...

* * *

**I think what has driven me to write so evil and grusomely is because I'm in such a freakin' bad mood and I don't know why! (I feel like smashing everything when I have mood swings.)**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_ even if you had NO idea what this whole prologue was about. There were many hints I left here and there and if you add up all the clues together, you might know who all the people in the room are. I'll leave you guessing who the prisoner, the main guard and the interrogator is and maybe even the boy during the end...  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**Yup, so this is just a short side story I'm gonna write alongside DARE GAME 101 because I'm obsessed with bodyguard/spy movies and stories, and I want to have a go writing my own. The chapters in this story are extremely short because I don't want to loose focus on writing my other stories! :)  
**

**Please read and REVIEW! Seriously, there's no harm in just leaving a few words... XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the story plot and all OCs (yes, there will be a few!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Ichigo pitied herself and sighed as she backed away from the bedroom window, drawing the curtains over it once again, before flopping down onto her massive king-sized luxury bed.

Everywhere she looked, every corner of the room, was pure and fresh white: from the expensive Italian furniture to the petals of her flowers put upon the bedside table next to her cushioned pillow.

Even the carpet she walked on and the fluffy rug she would sit and daydream on, were all crispy clean and diamond white.

It was all plain **–** yet modern **–** and simple; just like Ichigo felt she was.

Apart from her clothes and accessories, shoes and toys, there was nothing in the world that accompanied and entertained her more than her very own two best friends: Moe and Miwa.

They were coming today, not just to visit the spiritless girl but to see her newly designed room too.

Everything may look normal, but deep down in the creepy hollow walls and tinted blacked-out windows of her modernized extent bedroom, they were nothing but more civilian protection.

The painted newly-fitted walls were now bomb-proof; the floor below her feet, which hung over the end of her circle celebrity-styled bed, now had secret stairs and passageways leading down to a maximum security panic room; and the furniture were now heat resistant incase of a fire.

The fourty or so private and well-trusted guards whom have all served and protected the Momomiya family ever since she was thirteen years old, wanted to bulwark her to the upmost of their respect and duty to keep her safe under her father's command.

So much security to the limit where Ichigo practically felt she had no control over her life anymore.

She no longer had the privacy **–** save for the times when the CCTV-disguised-as-ordinary-room-lights were turned off during the night to let her sleep peaceful and invulnerably **–** and as the long boring years past by, Ichigo became to realise that her life was certainly not normal.

Not from her friends, who were so casually escorted by four Corporate Escort Officials each, at least.

They both understood her growing calaustrophobia she began to develop and despise in her own home, her own spacious mansion. Despite the games room, study libraries, sauna rooms and other widespread wings of the house, she felt trapped wherever she went.

Though all forty trusted private guards, fifty armed security personells, thirty five in-house/residential guards and twenty four coorporate escort officials would stand aside proffessionally to give the girl some space of her own; Ichigo felt uncomfortable wherever she went, whatever she wore, whenever she ate.

The crimson-haired girl could not blame herself for wanting to secretly commit suicide, or that she felt like another person in her own skin.

It was all the government's fault. They wanted to protect her from harm; sure, everybody could see that, but the question was: why so much? Did one tiny little woman need so much security, that she was restricted from leaving her own home? Was it really moral or right to keep them away from the real world? To prohibit them from socialising or making contact with others, as if she were a mere scientific experiment? Ichigo thought not.

And it wasn't just the likelihood of the Japanese Union rulers wanting to keep her safe behind their secret service walls, it was the ninety nine security officials (living with her) who all followed the orders of one certain man, too.

What broke her heart even further, was that the man who she loved and longed to see for the most was none other than her own father; Shintaro.

Correction: _Lieutenant_ Shintaro. Yes, the seventeen-year-old girl's father was a commissioned military commander. And quite a strict one too.

He did not allow his only child, his very daughter, to leave house premises in terms of her own safety. He feared for the danger she may face in the near future, but was keeping Ichigo under house arrest a good idea?

Nobody but the brown-eyed girl, who sat boredly on top of her silk and floral bed duvet covers, knew the pain and hardship she must face every day.

Probably for the rest of her life if she didn't do something soon… and right then, Ichigo had the urge to barge out of her bedroom and escape into the world of normality – if it weren't for four mature teenagers standing nonchalantly in her doorway, patiently waiting for permission to enter. Two of them looked more than happy at the sight of Ichigo's friends.

Of course, those two just _had_ to be none other than her closest bodyguards, at the young age of only eighteen, who were ordered to accompany her wherever she went. Again, where did all her rights go?

It was a good thing however, that they were prohibited from entering certain areas of some wings of the mansion. Luckily, her bedroom – the only hiding spot, not including the CCTV beeping at every movement she made – was one of them.

"Moe! Miwa!" the crimson-haired girl sprang up in a flash and hurried over to welcome them in. The blonde and brunette were her only reason to live, the only reason she chooses not to die. Ichigo not only sees them as best friends, but sisters too.

"Ichigo-san!" the two cried as they all ran up to hug one another, the first time they saw each other for what merely felt like years.

The girl with ninety nine over-the-top security persons, waved her closest – yet friendliest – bodyguards away and as if she were the princess of Tokyo, they formally and respectfully obeyed; both closing the French double doors shut at the same time.

If there was one thing that Ichigo _did_ find that she liked about her bedroom 'makeover', was the fact that the safe box now had sound-proof walls and doors. Meaning they could do all the chatting they want!

"I love your new furniture" Miwa began admiring the expensive hand crafted Italian collection, and gaped at the walk-in wardrobe like she's never seen it before.

"Girl, forget the wood and plastic" Moe dragged their sister away from the house-sized closet and furniture, and tiredly dropped heaps of shopping bags onto Ichigo's bed, "we've got a lot of 'girl time' to catch up to!"

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Ichigo, she has no space of her own. Just think, ninety nine bodyguards; not inluding the 50 armed security personells; (all hot in black suits and ties, btw XD) following around and living with you 24/7 every minute of the year! That's enough to make a seventeen year old go crazy in her own home... She's been under the government's protection for nearly four years now: another clue to the story! I wonder how it must be like to be 17 years old, since I'm not already...  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even care if it's just a couple of words but at least just say SOMETHING!**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect Dress

**So, here's the second chapter everyone (it's been written well in advance)! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed last time. This chapter has more friendship and girly problems in it, but there will be that tense action coming in soon as promised. Btw, I'm still writing the chapter (in DARE GAME 101) where Kisshu's fighting the tiger… it's hard so I wrote the next chapter in advance. Sorry if I'm taking too long to upload the other story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfect Dress

"And this…", Ichigo pulled out a fancy black and silk long dress on a hanger, holding it out in front of her thin body to present how it would look like once worn over her tiny frame, "is what _I'll_ be wearing."

"Woooooaah" was all that could be heard coming astonishingly out of Moe and Miwa's mouthes, their jaws dropped in astoundment. The two tore their gaze away from Ichigo's glamourous outfit, and turned back to looking at their own in the girl's wall-covered mirror in her massive house-sized walk in wardrobe.

They felt a slight pang of jealousy striking their innocent minds as Ichigo pulled out a pair of matching lacy gloves and high heels too.

"You like?" the crimson-haired girl pretended to show off and giggled along with them at her snob-ish behaviour.

"We love!" Moe and Miwa answered dreamily in the same tone as before.

The three best friends spent their lucky afternoon with each other, planning and preparing, mixing and matching, trying and chucking, many different clothes to wear for a special rich girl's birthday.

And it wasn't just any birthday of a lucky rich girl. It was a Sweet Sixteenth birthday. Minto's Sweet Sixteenth birthday.

The famous ballerina and very popular aristocrat was going to hold it at her very own mansion, located nearly a few miles outside of busy Tokyo, in celebration of the end of her childhood and the begining of her seniority.

It was masquerade themed – because what upper-class patrician would want to have a boring old party which everyone would forget a couple of months later? – and everyone she ever knew and met were generously invited.

Including Moe and Miwa whom were both overly-exited at the fact that they were invited to a billionairess' birthday ball, and happily accepted the kind offer with joy.

Now all the trio needed to do, was to find the perfect shimmering outfit before the party starts in a few days time; since literally everything the two guests bought from some rediculously expensive boutiques and jewellers, didn't quite meet the high standards they had in mind.

All except Ichigo, who had her own personal fashion designers and tailors already sewing the pieces together the minute she opened the sealed golden envelope, with the perfect and ideal dress she ever dreamed of.

Putting behind the stress over one silly dress, Moe and Miwa stuck to the idea that this was just a birthday – that they were so fortunately offered to come to – and not some dumb boring wedding; so the only thing they forced themselves to look forward to the most, were the rejoicing and ruffles.

Of course, that wouldn't be very much of Ichigo's case since she'll be having forty bodyguards watching her every move and external whereabouts, and surrounding the palace from at least 250m in distance away from her.

Who needed that much exaggerated protection anyway? It's not like Minto would unknowingly invite a group of thugs and mobs who might threaten to kidnap the girl and release her on ransom of a trillion yens in exchange!

The crimson-haired girl sighed and inwardly pitied herself as she tucked a few loose strands of cherry-red hair – which incredibly grew up to her waist in the past four years – behind her ears.

"Why don't you go and try it on?" Miwa suggested and stepped into a pair of five-inch high heels complimentary to her dress.

"I already have" Ichigo said - then grimly admitted with a tad bit of embarassment, "and it took me _ages_ to get out of it!"

"Yeah, but it's not like _we_ have seen it on you" Moe joined in and twirled around in front of the mirror with a cltuch bag cradled fashionably under one arm. Ichigo froze still, as she were imagining to dance as an invisible romantic dream-boat with her dress acting as herself in her arms, to think for a long moment.

After some wasted thinking time was over, which the two guests were becoming to get impatient with, Ichigo shrugged her shoulders knowing that it was just them who would only see it and excitedly replied, "Okay! I'll be in my changing room; I won't be long!"

She scurried off with her outfit; including her black stilletos which had bows and frills on either side of the outside edges, and her silver glittery mini side bag with a thin metal chain to hang over your shoulder, with her – and skipped away to the luxurious changing unit which was fitted with her room through another door.

Meanwhile, the blonde and the brunette, who couldn't wait to see their best friend's new look, paced around inside her walk-in wardrobe with nothing but anxiety filled in their minds. "Why is it always _me_ who can never find the perfect clothes?!" Moe complained and galumphed about, unbothered by the racket and mess she caused around her as she stomped about angrily. "I mean, you and Ichigo always find something that suits you both, wheras _I_ – THE UNLUCKY ONE – never do!"

"Calm down!", Miwa covered her delicate human ears from the loud and frustrated roar, and caught the other girl's attention from her raging outburst, "You're not the only one with the dress problems here, I for one hate what I'm wearing too!"

"Really?" Moe sounded disbelieved and crossed her arms as they still waited for Ichigo's return, the clutch bag falling to the floor when she was no longer cradling it under one arm. "I mean, just think: what guy would want to pick us for the dance...? Everyone would be turning their heads away in disgrace after seeing our fugly outfits..."

Miwa narrowed her eyes in deep thought, looking up to her left as if she was looking into a thinking bubble, ignoring her best friend's lame moaning and complaints – which practically got them nowhere in life. "Hmm... I know!"

"What?" the former stopped her ranting after being cut off midway, and stared at the latter who looked as if she had one of those 'light-bulb' moments.

"Just you wait and see..." Miwa cleverly smirked and stepped out of the huge walk-in wardrobe – not as big as Mint's, though – Moe following confusedly behind her. They walked past her bed, the pile of shoe boxes and shopping bags on the floor, and eventually proceeded the main door. Just before Miwa – who still smirked to herself at her awesome idea – could reach her hand to grip one of the door knobs of the double glossy-white doors, a thin pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", Moe asked as she eyed the door to the changing room, which their friend could come out from any second now, "Ichigo hasn't come back yet!"

"I know" Miwa responded nonchalantly and gripped the door handle again as if nobody stopped her before.

"So then why are you–"

"Why hello there, fellow bodyguards of our great friend Ichigo-san", Miwa poshly greeted and poked her head out of the doorway – with the two teenaged protectors suddenly caught on guard – and continued, "would the two handsome men standing ever-so charmingly outside her bedroom, kindly do us a small favour?"

* * *

**This chapter was more of a 'filler' chapter than anything really, but I had to get the point across about Mint's birthday ball (can some of you guess what might happen?!) b****tw, "poshly" or "posh" basically means the quality or state of being elegant, stylish, or upper class in the UK. Many britons use that term so if you don't know what that means, now you do! Go and impress a british person with it, wherever you live if you're not in the UK already :)  
**

**PLEASE comment on your way out! On the Manage Stories section in everyone's account, you can see how many visitors you get reading your story and apparently, the number of visitors I get and the number of reviews I get _don't_ match so can all you silent readers out there just come out of your shells and just please REVIEW! Seriously, it won't hurt to leave a few words behind like some nice people do!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Bodyguards Prohibited

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last time, I really appreciate the polite feedback and encouraging comments. Your reviews are what makes me smile and want to write even more! So remember: the more you review, the more I'll write, so the more you'll get to read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM apart from the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bodyguards Prohibited

"What kind of favour?" the blonde bodyguard asked uneasily to hide the fact that his heart was swooning over the sight of Moe standing gorgeously inside the diamond white room with her arms crossed behind her cheeky best friend. Yes, this particular bodyguard, who kept his hawk-like eyes trained on her the moment she walked into the Momomiya residence; had a secret crush on her.

"Yes, of course we _would_" the other dark-haired bodyguard replied and mentally sent daggers at his companion for almost ruining the chances of getting to spend time with their secret loves. It was no doubt, which he tried to hide, that this guard was specifically fond of Miwa. He too, would gape at her presence whenever the 'twins' would come around for tea or to just visit Ichigo. "What is it that you enquire?"

"Well..." Miwa began shyly, fiddling with her dainty long fingers behind her back, "it's just that..."

Suddenly, the brunette girl who acted ever so embarassed just seconds ago, grabbed the two male's black ties by the top of their necks and yanked them into Ichigo's room. "Tell us what you think about our dresses. Right. Now."

"Your dresses...?" the blonde bodyguard looked Moe up and down – who still stood with an angry face and arms crossed behind her friend – seductively and secretly licked his lips, "two words."

Everyone stopped to turn around and stare at him, waiting for the following answer. "Se-xy" he stated celestially, showing one finger for every syllable.

"That's _one_ word you moron!" his associate corrected him whilst slowly shaking his head in disappointment, the two other girls giggling slightly at his unintelligent talk.

"Anyways, please excuse my ignorant thick-headed friend here", the much more mature of the two bodyguards glared at him and politely turned back to the girls and smiled, "I think that you both look magnificent in your dresses."

"Really?", Moe questioned, walking around them and came to stand in front of the blonde protector, wanting some more appropriate words out of him. "Is that what you really think? That boys would actually come and say to us: _'hey baby, wanna' catch a dance?'_" she asked inquisintingly in a deep boy-like tone.

Before he could answer, or even prepare his head to nod at her questions, Ichigo bursted into the room with a slight temper. "What are _they_ doing in here?!" she shreiked and tried to stomp her way over to them, if it weren't for the tight bottom of the dress which were designed like a tube-skirt near the thighs before spreading back out near her knees.

"Don't ask me", Moe was the first to defend herself, who earned dirty stares from Miwa after flinging herself out of the situation she knew would surely happen, "I'm not the one who opened the door for them and asked how our desses looked!"

The crimson-haired girl stared frustingly at the eighteen-year-olds who so happened to be her two most closest private bodyguards, steam blowing out of her ears, eyes twitching at the sight of them in her room. Eventually, she walked around her huge bed – with the bottom of her dress still preventing her from thumping on the new furbished floor boards as she felt like to – and stood face to face with them; difficultly breathing in a large amount of air through gritted teeth.

"GET, OUT!" she roared as loud as a lion, everyone else in the room wincing after her raging outbirst. She furiously grabbed them by the back of their bullet-proof blazers, shoved them around and forcefully kicked them out.

Not a second before they could spin around and stick their tongues out like immature muck-abouts, Ichigo slammed both the doors in their faces and leaned her hands on the door from an arms distance; breathing still uneven.

The people whom she cursed most in her life, the very reason she was slowly suffocating in her own home; had been in her room. It took her a whole year when she was only fourteen, to stand up for herself and protest her rights as a girl who needed privacy. How dare they disregard the ony rule she ever cared about: to have space of her own.

Ichigo was a girl – the _only_ girl in the Momomiya household. And unless if she didn't do something to protect her authority, the 149 men marching around under the government's command to protect her, would trample all over her life like they've already began...

"Why were they in here?" she questioned with almost watery eyes, turning the other way round and leaning sadly against the door frame.

Miwa guiltily shuffled her feet and played with her hands behind her back, hardly biting her tongue as an inwardly punishment. She sightly parted her lips to speak, to apologise, to explain that she never thought it through; but someone else jumped in and decided to save the day.

"You look so gorgeous!" Moe shreiked and quickly changed the subject, catching the crimson-haired girl's attention away from her blame-worthy friend.

"Really?! I hope you'd girls like it!" Ichigo smiled, her moods changing in less than a millisecond. The guests were very fortunate right then, that she had a short attention span.

They spent the rest of the day doing other girly activities; such as painting their nails, giving each other a full makeover and holding a fashion show with their glamorous and finally-chosen party dresses.

Little did Ichigo know however that she was the very reason the whole government had let her secret slip away in the wrong hands, and that they were soon going to have to stop their fun to announce something important. Stop everything else they wished to do...

* * *

**I felt like I HAD to introduce Ichigo's main bodyguards in this story somewhere, and the lovey-dovey crushes they have on Moe and Miwa! I'm thinking names for them so I don't have to always go "blonde bodyguard" and "brunette bodyguard" all the time, if you know what I mean. And DON'T WORRY, there probably won't be much of them later on, because this story is mainly a KxI fanfic! **

**I know the title pretty much gives away what Kisshu's going to be *swooning and fangirling at the idea!*, and if you're wondering when he's going to appear in the story, I'll tell you it's very _very_ soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, even all you silent readers out there! (I can see on my account settings how many people are reading…) **

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	5. Chapter 4: New Bodyguard!

**Yup, so Kisshu's going to come soon... Keep reading and reviewing/ follow or favourite/ whatever you want, just keep the reviews coming; that's what matters to me the most because I love to know what you all think of my story and writing! Btw, some of you may have thought that the blonde and brunette bodyguard is Ryou and Keiichiro... well, it's not. The two are only eighteen years old; and Keiichiro and Ryou don't have anything to do with the story yet... WAIT! Am I saying too much?!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Bodyguard?!

After being so rudely kicked out, Ichigo's closest private bodyguards – being only a year older than her and training to protect vulnerable girls ever since they were merely just fourteen years old! – went back to duty again; standing professional and conversantly as if her father were just about to walk past them.

Shintaro trusted them with so much respect, he saw them more as sons and brothers of Ichigo than just his agents; and they didn't want to loose that strong bond and assignment of responsibility they earned over the four consecutive years.

"Honjo Miwa touched me!" Minoru, the dark-haired teenaged bodyguard, cheerfully sang after searching if the coast was clear. There were no officers or officials about, so talking casually – which would've ended them in great punishment – seemed safe enough.

"You call gripping you by the top of your tie touching?" the other bodyguard, who formally went by the name Moriyo, scoffed.

"Well isn't it, then?" Minoru asked as if pointing out the obvious, arms crossed in ignorance.

"Hardly."

"At least I complimented her the way she wanted ", he fought back. "Unlike you who idiotically describes everything to do with hot girls, 'se-xy'", Minoru mimicked the other protector in a girlish voice.

Moriyo ignored him, not because he had nothing to say or verbally argue back with, but because their short conversation – which they could've spent discussing about their crushes dressed in fabulous attractive outfits instead – soon had to come to quick end as the halls were filled with authority people, once again.

The long continuous hall they imperturbably safe-guarded and stood outside right now, measured exactly 200m in length, 10m wide from her bedroom doors to the other rooms opposite, and about 8m high from the floor to the ceiling. It was decorated with artistic old paintings, lined with golden patterns across the top and bottom edges, and a long maroon strip of carpet was spread along the ground – leaving a small gap on either side of the runner, revealing the wooden floorboards.

If standing on one end of the long corridor and a small sound was to be made, the voices of anyone could be heard from the other side within seconds, as the echoes would bounce around the fire-proof and bomb-proof walls. It could be mistaken that they were safe-guarding a member of parliament or the minister representing the country; and not just a seventeen year old red-head, with the trillions of yens worth of protection used to safely rebuild the mansion. Even the tiniest of whispers could be heard as a shout if leaning against the super strong walls like they did.

Moriyo and Minoru didn't pause their argument because they could be accidentally heard from the other end of the hall, but because some confidential information was being discussed by two armed patrols marching along the ends of another corridor perpendicular to theirs.

They never seemed to be told of anything, not even if Lieutenant Shintaro offered a few guards some grands of money for their fine service, so eavesdropping was the only option they'd have sometimes.

What the two boys mangaged to pick up with their delicate human ears – before the conversation they were over hearing could finish in thin air as the patrols passed the hall to Ichigo's bedroom – was something almost inaudible and a possible cross between the words: "new", "bodyguard", "assigned" and "today".

Once the ends of the corridors were empty and all coast was clear, Moriyo and Minoru bewilderingly turned their clever heads to face each other, jaws hitting the ground in shock.

"NEW BODYGUARD?!" the two managed to breath out after thoroughly getting the confidential secretive information gathered in the back of their active and alert minds.

Moriyo, the less intelligent out of the two, shook his head with his mouth still parted for air; eyes wide and staring unbelievably at the brunette for an answer – as if Minoru had known the news before him.

In fact, it wasn't just them who felt as shocked as a person about to be hit by a bus, the security official – who walked towards them while talking into a communicator hidden in his shirt cuff and was given orders through an earpiece device – did too.

* * *

**I hope it doesn't sound too obvious, but I made Minoru sound like Miwa (and have dark hair just like her) and made Moriyo sound a bit close to Moe (and have blonde hair too) just so that it's easier to remember. They have 'sorta' food-related meanings as well. ****I think these will be my only two OCs for now coz I hate it when there are too many OCs and everyone forgets about the real characters, so I don't think there'll be any more to that!**

**You know, it's really funny how I spend so much time and effort writing DARE GAME 101 but I never get as many reviews for one single chapter as much as I quickly have gained for this story! Personally, this is my fav so far. I've always wanted to write a bodyguard/espionage story but I was scared that nobody would like it coz everyone likes all that simple boring fluffy stuff… guess I was wrong!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANNA' SEE KISSHU!**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	6. Chapter 5: Important Announcement

**Thanks for the great deal of support everyone! Your nice comments really made my day! I didn't expect to get that many reviews already, since this story only had four chapters uploaded then and they're all really short and much less descriptive! Arigato for all the wonderful feedback from you and remember, the more you review, the more I update! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Important Announcement

Knocking. The hollow sound of stiffened rock-hard knuckles banging against strong hard wood, could be heard.

Someone was knocking on Ichigo's door, and there was only one time where she heard a specific type of a sequence of knocks like it were a series of codes. That time, would be when there was an important announcement. Usually from her father.

Ichigo sprang up from the floor, the light pink and polka-dot white varnish coated on her fingernails still not dried, and dashed to the door immediately.

She unlocked the bolt, unbothered if she got her nails all ruined, and opened the French double doors – which opened inwards at the golden hinges – to stare at a tall lean figure dressed in black from head to toe.

A security official. And not just any old officer: a messenger, too.

"Yes?" was all she muttered, the white glossy doors still half shut to hide her friends and their 'girly business' in her room.

"Lieutenant Shintaro would like a word with you" he plainly mumbled in a monotone, as if speaking a little friendlier would cause him to choke.

Ichigo froze a little, breathing suddenly difficult to perform; she just knew it! "What does he want?" she slightly opened the doors more wider, revealing Moe and Miwa who innocently looked up at the man from their seated position on the floor rug, and asked in interest.

"That is not my job to tell you", he literally spoke like a programmed machine, then quickly added after receiving a new message from his earpiece, "he wants you in his office right now!"

The crimson-haired girl's only physical response was a few blinks of the eye. Apart from that, the rest of her body seemed to have frozen with a layer of ice, and even though her facial expressions and body language didn't show very much, who knew what she mentally was going through inside...?

She was too busy trapped in her own thoughts to hear her friends getting up from the floor rug and coming over to shake her shoulders. It was as if she was in a serious state of shock.

"Ichigo" Moe clamped her hand harder over one shoulder and shook it more vigorously as she tried waking the girl up.

"Ichigo, is everything okay?, Miwa began to panic after there were no response for around twenty seconds, starting to get worried, "what is wrong?"

"Your father is awaiting your arrival at his office right this instance!" the man repeated in a dull manner, much more formally now, with a slight hint of impatience in his tone of speech.

"I know" Ichigo nodded and released both the round golden door knobs to open the doors out fully, revealing the newly furnished bedroom – which many guards have already seen.

Before she took a step out to the grand and decorated hallway, the over-protected girl suddenly remembered something; spinning around to face her two friends.

As if the security official had already read her mind, since many were trained to read even the smallest clue of body language, he aforementioned, "do not be concerned of your visitors Honja-san and Yanagida-san. They may be escorted to the Common Courtyard wing where they'll be treated well and look aftered until your session with Lieutenant Shintaro is over."

Ichigo apologetically smiled at her friends and sighed as she backed away from the twin doors, sadly looking down at her feet. "Would you like _us_ to escort the fine ladies to the–" Moriyo pleasantly asked, with joy of the opportunity he may have this time with his love crush, but was cut off half way.

"No you may NOT!", the man suddenly bursted with fury and frustration, angrily huffing through gritted teeth, "you will both be following Momomiya-san around and wait outside her father's home office until futher notice as usual like you always have been for the past four years!"

The five teenagers, one already experiencing a mental break down as she tried hiding her locked up emotions, winced from the abrupt growl and slightly recoiled their heads away to avoid looking into the officer's icy cold grey eyes. They certainly didn't need any more yelling.

"Right", the man collected himself together, fury still left in his tone, and lightened up a bit as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, "where was I? Oh yes. Your father has ordered me to inform you of his arival that he'd be meeting you shortly in his office at appointment of 06:55pm."

_Hmp_, Ichigo mentally huffed, _since when do I need an _appointment_ to see my father now?!_

He took a quick glance of the time, a simple camera and hidden microphone hidden inside the number marks or intervals in his covert watch, and continued announcing, "it is approximately 06:40pm. It will take you about five minutes to reach his department and another ten minutes for formal identification before you may see him."

_What?! She needs to be checked and inspected for any security threats?!_, was what the guests and guards all compassionately thought, _but she is just his daughter, for goodness sake!_

Ichigo embarrasingly pitied herself and figured that not only things change; but so do people...

The brown-eyed girl was accompanied silently on her way to Shintaro's office just like all times – Moriyo and Minoru closely by her sides, not a word of apology or sympathy from them; since it will only just unwantingly slow them down – and eventually reached the place after passing many of the mansions' corridors and wings. If the stone and brick walls were ever to be replaced with bushes and hedges instead, the manor could be mistaken as one confusing maze.

After having to live here with no choice of her own, Ichigo found that roaming around the halls randomly – with bodyguards still distressfully beside her even in the middle of the night – was a good thing: she now knew her way around every passage and corner like an in-erasable map was permanently stamped out into the back of her head. Useful in times when she needed to run away and be alone; of course, that never happens like she dreams of as the bodyguards knew the place as much as she did. Even better, since they were trained to use the secret tunnels behind, below, or even above the normal walls in times of emergency.

Ichigo, unfortunately, did not and _will not_ ever know about them...

* * *

**Okay, it's been five chapters and Kisshu still hasn't come in the story yet! What. The. Hell?! o_O  
I promise (and I mean it this time!) that he will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter! Oooooh, I can't wait to write about his appearance! Trust me, it will be good.  
**

**I really really REALLY wish that Kisshu was _my_ personal bodyguard! Waaaaaah, that will never happen coz I know how to protect myself as I'm a black belt in karate... btw, tell me what you all think please. I'd love to know what parts I may need improving on or not, and concructive critisism is totally welcome. I will only update if I get at least... seven reviews (not things like "update!" and "continue please!") Sorry if this chapter is small, but this is a short story anyway... unless if you don't want it to be!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	7. Chapter 6: Shintaro's Office

**Arigato for all the fantastic reviews everyone! This chapter is what we've all been waiting for: Kisshu's arrival! And boy, is he going to be hot dressed in a suit and tie, or what?!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shintaro's Office

Ichigo took one last glance of Minoru and Moriyo, who guiltily found out and knew what the big news was going to be earlier on, before taking a step into Lieutenant Shintaro's office with a heart rate suddenly beating twice as fast.

The crimson-haired girl had no reason to feel nervous; it wasn't like she was attending a job interview or anything, it was only her father she had to go and see – not counting the numerous amounts of guards that will be there occupying him too – yet, she still had that little feeling of anxiety leaking out from the floor and rising up her legs, eventually spreading throughout her whole body.

The room already had that uncomfortable antisocial atmosphere to begin with: it was shaped into a very long rectangle, and it didn't help that it was filled with eight of her father's most trusted security officials and bodyguards dotted around in exactly the same distance away from each other. Shintaro wasn't even in the room, and yet there seemed to be that awkward pang of tension building up in Ichigo's mind already.

There were two doors – the one she entered through immediately shut and locked after her as she walked in – at the opposite ends of the large rectangular room, and Ichigo knew that only people as important as the leader of Japan, would enter in with the other.

Everything in the room was oak-themed; from the stacks of bookshelves running along one whole side, to the massive desk dropped right in the middle with a cozy green carpeted rug underneath it. Millions and trillions of confidential papers would come here everyday, but Ichigo knew all to well that the information could be hidden absolutely anywhere. From the old wooden floorboards to the spines of books, the inside pole of the coat rack and maybe even the thin cords that leads from the phone to the socket plug. Of course, that was just her imagination running wild; Ichigo figured they would all be hidden in a place _much_ more safer than one large mansion, where even _she_ witnessed belongings being stolen.

As soon as she took a couple of steps inside, the guards and officers – despite knowing who the girl and her family was for four years – began to do their works under their new commands. Two large bulky men came over to check her for any explosives and/or weapons with hand held security scanners like she just arrived at an airport with the suspision of smuggling bombs or drugs; they forcefully made her go inside three different kinds of walk-through millimetre wave detectors; machines that reveal x-ray details of her body (also referred to as the 'Digital Strip Search') and even SSAIB-approved metal radar gadgets.

Though most ordinary people would have the right to request a security officer of the same sex to annalyse the screen for a full body scan – even if was just the skeletal version of it – that was not exactly for Ichigo's case. Unfortunately, being the only female standing alone and alive in the 50 acre residence, every other human but her were male here... and all this just to see her father face to face.

Finally, when the whole checking procedure was over, Ichigo was overwhelmed over the fact that she may have gone through more security than some of the biggest lawbreakers and criminals in the world. Unbelievably however, and with the fast professional and experienced guards to do all the detecting, it was all finished in less than ten minutes!

She was formally told to sit and wait in an ancient-looking golden-rimmed chair that, of course, had two armed protectors standing with poise beside her. No matter how odd it may sound, Ichigo actually _wanted_ Moriyo and Minoru to be here with her. Sure, they may get on her nerves from time to time, but she got used to them following her around with every step she took. In a way, she kind of wished they stood on either side of the doors _inside_ the room rather than outside.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, head drooped in her hands, as she could no longer take in the awkward silence. She wondered if it would ever hurt the guards to have a little conversation with each other; it's not like there were any decisive listening devices or secret hidden cameras to trace lip movement around here. The crimson-haired girl oddly had the urge to swear at them, pitying them for being so weak. Though this was her father we're talking about, Ichigo thought in great perplexion if the eight devoted men ever had a little fun in their lives.

_Do they even know the meaning of life?_, Ichigo wondered to herself. She raised her head a little and eyed the ones standing on the other ends of the long room; every one of them with a fixed motionless face looking straight ahead at nothing. _I guess not..._

Just as her eyes began to feel watery at the feeling of being trapped in a glass cage with other innocent soon-to-be scientific experiments – the beefy Mr. Nobody's having no choice but to ignore her sweet puppy-dog teary eyes; not like they had any experience comforting sorrowful teenagers anyway – two men in black came bursting into the room through the other dignitary entrance, heavily armed and on-guard. They stood aside to let another three important people in. Her father was here. With a surprise guest.

There was another young teenager who came in with them and stood patiently in the room, but Ichigo didn't seem to take in any notice. She was too thrilled to see her parents...

"Mum! Dad!" Ichigo squealed and delightfully sprung up from the chair she was once gloomily sitting upon, and sprinted to them with her heart bleeding with joy and hapiness. Her mother – customarily dressed in a cream coloured suit-dress-and-jacket – came cantering towards her too in tall complimenting heels, shortly cutted maroon hair swaying side to side with every purposeful step.

When Ichigo was about three feet away from Sakura, she jumped into her mother's wide and open arms like they do in the movies; squeezing the life out of her. The reality of meeting someone you haven't seen in months, feeling more like years, is much more ecstatic than it looks with people acting in makeup and effects. Sakura enveloped her daughter as the family was once again reunited...

After what seemed like forever, Ichigo and Sakura broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's watery eyes. For a parental guardian who's been busily kept her away from her baby, nothing in the world made Sakura happier than seeing her daughter before her very own eyes. They went back to hugging again.

A loud attention seeking cough could be heard right behind them and Ichigo looked up, after quiety sobbing on her mother's shoulder for a minute or two, to see Shintaro standing crossly with his arms folded over each other, a fake upset facial expression. How could she forget about him, the very person she was supposed to meet? His face turned back to the smile she almost forgetten how it looked, after not seeing him for ages, and they too embraced each other's love in each other's arms. She took in a deep breath, inhaling his strong masculine scent, and memorised the new cologne he must've bought since the last time they've met one another.

It has been too long...

"I've missed you both so much!" Ichigo cried with pure blessedness, her chocolatey warm irises melting from supreme happiness. Sakura came over and joined in the tangle of arms, then lightly pinched her smooth rosy cheeks and exclaimed, "we missed you even more!"

It wasn't in the guards business to interupt or get included in all the family reuniting but someone obnoxiously just _had_ to blatantly point out the real reason why they were here. "Sir, your conference with General Shiradou awaits your arrival shortly in less than five hours" a private guard announced and reminded her father.

Ichigo's mother aready backed away a little with sadness before the guard even finished his line; and Shintaro was certainly more than hurt to untangle himself from the crimson-haired girl, who gave them both a puzzled look, as he cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie before he began speaking.

"Ichigo", he acquinted with a slight hint of grief, "allow me to introduce you to someone."

Lieutenant Shintaro-san took a quick step aside to reveal a young well-built male who had been firmly standing there all along. The brown-eyed girl confusedly stared at the boy – dressed in a black expensive suit and tie, white ironed shirt underneath and silver designer cufflinks; hair smooth and forest green, and eyes as fiery as the scorching hot sun – who alluringly stared back at her. He looked to be strong, astute... _daring_: something she hadn't seen in anyone in her entire life.

Her father took in a deep breath as Ichigo turned her attention back to him. "I'd like you to meet Ikisatashi Kisshu" he introduced and gestured towards the teenager, who stood in front of the other door to the room, about five metres away from her.

Ichigo managed to blink a few times.

"Your new personal bodyguard..."

* * *

**YAAAAAAAY! He's in the story now and this is where all the _real_ fun starts! I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter but there'll be a lot of kicking and screaming in the next two! ****Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what I could've done to improve and not just small stupid things like "update!" which is pretty pointless coz I ****am _a_****_lready_ updating fast anyways... Constructive critisism is totally welcome. ********I already have more awesome chapters written in advance but I won't update until I get, let's just say… 8 _proper_ reviews? (Yes, I know that's being greedy but I'm hungry for comments right now!) **

******Oh, and please don't screw me that his ears are human-like! He's still an alien, just human in disguise and he probably won't be like that for the whole story!**

******Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

******-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	8. Chapter 7: One Hundred

**Woohoo, our favourite alien is finally in the story after six whole chapters! This chapter is actually quite saddening because, as an author, you always have to put yourself in the character's position so writing about Ichigo's sorrowful life really breaks my heart; coz I feel sorry for the girl… but don't worry, Kisshu's somehow going to bring light into her life again! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 7: One Hundred

Ichigo's face was blank with emotionless, expression similar to that of a fish – mouth repeatedly opening and closing but with no sound. No speech.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned in short uneven breaths, heart rate becoming twice as fast and head begining to feel dizzy.

"Kisshu here is your new personal bodyguard" Shintaro repeated with the same hint of grief in his voice. His words mirrored itself again and again in Ichigo's head; it echoed like it was constantly bouncing off the walls of a hollow empty room. That room seemed to have no windows, air vents, gaps or doors – the words could never escape.

_Personal, personal, personal…_

The horrifying utterance kept on ringing in her ears; the longer she stood there being stared at from everyone, the louder it got. At first, it was just the small tinkling of a wind chime – but after a few seconds when all the voices around her seemed to have zoned out of her mind – it became as ear-splitting and booming as an alarm clock bell.

_Bodyguard, bodyguard, bodyguard…_

Ichigo tightly clutched the sides of her head with growing suffering pain. Is this for real? Everything and everyone in the room began spinning; her mother's sad face became a blur; the voices calling her name in worry faded out like erasing a pencil line from a sheet of blank paper; and that little speck of happiness that wrapped her heart up in just minutes ago, dissolved in thin air.

They were just playing with her. She was sure that was it. Sakura and Shintaro wouldn't really assign her a new bodyguard… would they?

The crimson-haired girl tore her gaze away from the ground, the only thing she could focus her mind on right then, and looked up at her parents. The military command officer, Lieutenant Shintaro, and his wife, Mistress Sakura, stood appologetically side by side to each other – his arm casually crossed over his heart, whereas both her hands were brought up close to her chest added by a half-nod – which only foreshadowed one dreadful thing: they truly meant it.

She knew their short visit was only too good to be true... They weren't here for her, they were here for them!

This so-called 'Ikisatashi Kisshu', formally walked closer to them and stood before their daughter. With one gesture towards his boss, who nodded which gave him all the permission he needed, he respectfully bowed and gently placed a kiss on her soft fingertips. "Lady Momomiya-san, I am here with the delight of your father's order to protect you and safeguard you and to watch over you with the upmost of my ability. Please consider me well."

And with that, he straightened back up and carefully observed her from the top of her cherry-red long and silky hair, past her developed womanhood and her painted pink and polka-dot white nail art, and down to her smooth and soft legs; then quickly went back to staring into her eyes daringly again. Her chocolatey brown eyes glistened in the dim room lights – the chandelier above the teenager's heads sparkling a warm cozy atmosphere into the large home office room – irises getting small with fury. He gave her that smexy trademark smirk of his.

She snapped her hand back and growled under her breath venemously. How dare an unascertained stranger come dangerously close and vainly introduce himself to her like that! "What do you call this?", she screeched at her parents in increasing rage, her head literally about to blow off with anger any moment soon, "SOME OF KIND OF _JOKE_?!"

Sakura, being the natural sympathizer and soothing person she was, decided to take the first suitable action before anyone else could. She shuffled forwards with a calm expression on her shining model face and acknowledged with the most caring, concerned and compassionate character, "sweetie... my darling dear strawberry, we're only doing this is for your own good."

"I don't need another bodyguard!", Ichigo scolded and swatted her mother's hand away before it could touch her, "I already have too many! Why do I f***ing need one more?!"

"Ichigo..." Shintaro admonishingly warned as he took a step towards his wife and put an arm around her thin waist, "do not raise your voice over your mother like that. We are only doing this for your safety... nothing else."

"My safety?" Ichigo rhetorically asked, nobody spoke as she continued ranting. "My _safety_?" she began to hysterically laugh at herself. She took in a deep breath to control herself from strangling the new guy – her hands clenched in two small fists, knuckles turning white – and turned back to look at her 'personal' bodyguard. _Yeah, like I need one more!_

A security official opened his mouth to speak, to remind Shintaro about his meeting which he was sure they'll attend late to, but was stopped by Ichigo who glared at him angrily. His lips sealed together again as the Lieutenant took over. He wasn't going to let his only child, his vulnerable young daughter, to be in charge of his agents when he, the military command officer of seven of Japan's leading cities, was. But he too, was stopped before he could even open his mouth to speak.

"How much more protection does a seventeen year old girl need?!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, her breathing becoming difficult and knees turning weak. She took in a deep breath through clenched teeth, unable to control the rising temper that boiled in her blood and ran through her veins.

When her parents walked into the office with promising smiles plastered to their faces, Ichigo imagined that she and they were running up and sliding down a huge colourful rainbow, hand in hand, on a warm summers day; but as soon as this new 'personal bodyguard' came into her life, all things broke apart. The scorching rays of the hot evening sun vanished in thin air as grey angry clouds covered the sky in a flash. A bolt of lightening came sizzling down and snapped the rainbow in half. Her parents landed safely in the jackpot at the very ends, but the most important person in their lives plopped straight into the cold icy ocean – its waves swallowing her up as she took in her last and final breath... falling deeper and deeper... no one could save her from drowning. Not even the ninety nine bodyguards who were washed away and escaped to safety along with Sakura and Shintaro. Now, it was one hundred.

* * *

**I know that the title of this chapter is pretty lame but I wanted to point out that there are now ONE HUNDRED bodyguards (not including 50 armed patrols and other maids/butlers) in the Momomiya mansion! Wow that is a lot... I'm not overexagerrating everything am I? I hope I'm not... heh heh. Um, there'll be much more commotion and drama with Kisshu in the next chapter which you will only get to read_ if_ I get at least 6 proper reviews telling me what you liked and what I could improve on!  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review! Your comments are what makes me want to update more on this story, and so far I have made a huge effort updating everyday; so the more reviews ****you give**** (things like "update soon" and "please continue" DON'T count) the more I'll write! **

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Loyal Promise

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about part two of Chapter 7 in DARE GAME 101 (Cage Fight) it's just that I don't have the time to sit down and think up of some clever words. You see, I've tried looking up online on how to tame wild animals and even watched a stupid mini documentary to help me, but the results were zero. Zilch. Nothing. I was so frustrated, I ended up skipping that chapter and writing the next chapter instead (that's how pissed off I was)! And if you're thinking that I started this new story and forgotten about all the others (like I always seem to do, heh heh) then you're wrong.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Loyal Promise

"Look sweetheart", her father took a quick glance of the time on his watch and looked at his own two most trusted bodyguards whom both bursted into the room with them, who returned the same worried expression, and apologized, "your mother and I must go to an important meeting to discuss the country's safety with the Minister of Defence. If we don't make it there on time: it could be the matter of life and death! We must leave right now."

All of a sudden, the growing pound of anger which was once pumping around Ichigo's body with every heart beat, now flattened down in less than a second. She stared at them with big round watery eyes. How could they do this to her? Were they just going to leave her again, all abandoned and alone with a house full of men who do nothing but stand around in every corner she looked at or followed her?

_They can't leave now, not yet!_, she tensed and inwardly sobbed.

If the office wasn't soundproof – meaning that you couldn't hear things going on _outside_ as well as inside – the fourteen people in the large extensive room would've heard the buzzing and turning of the propelling blades of the revolving hub waiting for the Lietenant outside the mansion.

Before Sakura could even get a chance to bid her daughter farewell, she was reluctantly pulled away by four of the eight bodyguards who were present in the room before Ichigo entered into the office; Shintaro too had to drag his distressed partner away. And just like that, they would be gone for a year... who knows how long it would take Ichigo to soon go into a mental state?

Though there was Minoru and Moriyo, whom she'd always ignore despite how friendly they would always be to her, there was nobody in the whole Momomiya residence who made those corners of her naturally red rosy lips rise into a smile. The brown-eyed girl had the feeling she would never know the meaning of hapiness, why friends mattered, what family meant. Her parents were leaving – and if she didn't stop them from doing so right now – maybe gone for good.

Ichigo shoved her new acquaintance out of the way, unbothered if anyone was hurt or things got damaged in the process, and leaped towards her mother; if it weren't for two bulky men stopping the weeping girl in her tracks.

Sakura was forcefully dragged away against her own will. The young woman took one last glance of her baby bird while she still had the chance, eyes almost as teary as Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt two pairs of large muscular arms gripping tightly around her thin fragile arms. The two guards easily picked her up a little, as if she were merely just a doll, and pulled her away backwards to the door through which she first entered through.

The meeting was over. She had no reason to be there.

Ichigo began thrashing about; she tried flailing her arms and twisting her upper body at the same time to make them release her; but when that didn't work, violently kicked her legs in mid air to set herself free.

"Let. Me. Go!" she said each word with difficultly, for every time she'd jerk her body to the left or right. They continued to drag her backwards but found it highly irritating as she tried to kick herself free with the ear-splitting screaming.

"I put my entire trust in you young man", Shintaro quickly came back, after Sakura and her guards were out of hearing range, firmly placing a hand on the teenager's shoulders, "it is now your duty to protect her from all dangers and keep her safe and away from evil eyes. Am I clear?"

"Hai. I will, sir", Kisshu promised from the bottom of his heart and saluted him in military style. "You can count on me."

"And you will not let her out of your sight?" he asked him with eyebrows creased.

"Not even for a second!"

"Very well then, I must go" her father adjusted his tie and patted the boy gently over his head. Before exiting through the door however, he turned his head sideways and sadly sighed at the sight of his daughter fighting in a struggle.

Ichigo too, caught a final glimpse of her father eyeing her with grief and guilty. Their eyes locked onto each other's for a fraction of a second, and as it made Shintaro feel even more depressed in having to leave her behind in a world of danger and calamity; he simply spun around to hide the sad expression on his handsome face, picking up his important briefcase on the way, and left with hesitation and reluctance.

"Dad!_ Nooo!_", he heard her screeching as he began to walk towards the door, which were respectfully held open by two of his guards, and tried to avoid looking at her. "Please don't leave me here! Dad!" she begged for his attention.

He couldn't help it; he just had to see her one more time, but as he turned his head around to view the whole office, her face could no longer be seen. Another two officers held her forcefully by her kicking thrashing legs – all trying effortlessly to control the girl's rapid movements.

He secretly wiped away a tear with the back of his shirt cuffs. Shintaro sighed at the fact that his daughter could never feel normal anymore. Not after he just assigned her with another bodyguard. He knew how much she hated them – he was a teenager once upon a time and he obviously understood how much she desired for some privacy of her own – yet, he hadn't got much of a choice.

His three covert helicopters, two of which had already started their roaring engines, we're waiting for him outside. He had to go.

Ikisatashi Kisshu, Ichigo's new and personal bodyguard, regardfully bowed exactly at a ninety degrees angle with all due respect and dignity. "I will be at your service" he suddenly said, though did not know where it wierdly came from. He mentally shrugged it off thinking it didn't sound too dumb and in a way, he _was_ following the man's commands...

* * *

******Even though _I'm_ the author and _I_ know what's going to be happening,******** I feel like crying for Ichigo********... her family, her dreams, her life is all in shambles... **

******Will Kisshu be the one to glue the pieces of love together or will he screw it up even more? Does he really have the intention to safeguard her or would he do something quite the opposite? Will Kisshu really protect her and follow her father's order or will he become another serious threat? I'll let you decide that! **

******Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I will not request a specific amount of reviews this time, I want to see how many people will comment without me asking...  
**

******Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

******-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	10. Chapter 9: Cold Shoulders

******Yippee! Kisshu is her new PERSONAL bodyguard! *dances around like a maniac* :)** Some of you may find it annoying that most chapters are really short, but need I remind you: this is only a _side_ story. If you want me to update every day (like I have been trying to do!) then don't expect super long chapters coz I can't write that much all in one day! If you hate the short chapters, then you'll just have to deal with it. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Cold Shoulders

"Sir, your flight will be leaving in one minute!" a guard popped out of nowhere from the doorframe and beckoned his employer to hurry his lazy self and make it quick before they wasted any more time.

The imprisoned girl's father assured his fellow trusted bodyguard that he will come immediately; there was just one more thing left he had to say. To a particular someone. "Ikisatashi-san, I leave with my upmost trust and honour in you. Sakura and I have faith in you to go make it work. To make our daughter happy wherever she may be and with who, no matter what her situation is. Please treat her well."

And without further ado, he left without another second to spare.

He was a man with much control: but he wasn't a man of power. He himself had to obey whatever the government sectors had advised him to do.

Someone was after her; their secret intelligent spies found that out not too long ago – they desperately needed the girl to be safeguarded. Many ordinary citizens may not have known, or never will, that Momomiya Ichigo held one of the most deepest, most wanted secrets in the world. If that was discovered and fell into the wrong hands, nearly everyone on this planet could be in grave danger.

Kisshu was there to make sure that didn't happen…

Once the door he entered into the office through was shut and automatically locked, Kisshu switched his attention to his new protectee, who hopelessly struggled to shake herself free.

Two men held her effortlessly by the arms, the other two cradling her feet. Together, the four muscular guards proceeded towards the exit and held her firmly by her skinny pale limbs; despite the many times she ruthlessly scratched, disgracefully spat or threateningly swore. They were only doing their job, no less!

Kisshu covertly hid his dangerously devilish smirk, and followed them out of the office on their way out. He casually walked out and heard the door shut automatically behind him. The old wooden floorboards had built-in motion sensors, and since only fourteen people were known to have been in this room, the office technology system calculated exactly when the last person took a step out.

On his way out, he was too busy focusing his amber fiery eyes on the hassling girl – who was still carried away by four burly men three times the teenager's size back to her best friends – to notice two handsomely tall bodyguards of his own age staring deeply at him.

_So this is Ichigo's new personal bodyguard_, the two thought in wonder, _b-but it can't be… isn't he too… young?_

What they have imagined, was that their new colleague would have a casual leaned back style, a stern but friendly character and personality, a strong smexy well-built body – which Kisshu already had, obviously – and be the age of at least twenty five years or over. Not the same age as them!

Even though the green-haired eighteen year old walked through the doorway and a couple of steps out along the corridor; he felt two cold grimacing eyes, one sky blue and the other hazel-green, sending curse-like daggers into his back. Minoru and Moriyo.

The amber-eyed teenager stopped in his tracks and slyly turned his head around to see two boys of his own age, dressed all in black with secret devices and bullet-proof clothing just as he was, and gave them a detestable grimace. A glower, which was a cross between a glare and a dirty look, was exchanged between the two sides.

Kisshu barely walked out of the room, and yet, there seemed to be something odd going on between them. They didn't even introduce themselves and there was already that growing tense and 'hatred' in the atmosphere. It was a dagger-sending war; they locked their eyes onto eachother's and it wasn't until Kisshu turned his head away, that they stopped glaring at one another.

They followed him after a while when he walked away at a distance ahead of them; Ichigo's appointment was over so they had no choice to just be standing around, since they had to go protect and watch over her now. In fact, they even stomped past him, not forgetting to give him the 'cold shoulder' on their way through the hallways.

Despite the jealousy and bitterness already lingering in the air, the new boy didn't really much very care. The amber-eyed teenager wasn't going to let the unwelcoming body language and facial gestures get to him. Or the level of cold grudges he was getting the moment he stepped out of Lieutenant Shintaro's office.

Because he was Ikisatashi Kisshu: Ichigo's personal bodyguard.

* * *

**There seems to be a lot of tension and displeasure in the atmosphere between the M twins (that's Moriyo and Minoru) and Kisshu... there's a reason why they both suddenly felt uneasy around him and you'll eventually find that out later in the story. Oh, and before you go, I'd like to say that I have drawn a picture of Kisshu as a bodyguard hugging Ichigo from behind! *swoon* PLUS, the larger version of the story cover is also up there; it's available to download within this week! I have also drawn the official picture for this chapter _with_ Minoru and Moriyo (they look so hot!) glaring at Kisshu! All three pictures are on my deviantART account. The link is in my bio!  
Please have a look at them and tell me what you think! Don't forget to review first :)  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	11. Chapter 10: Common Courtyard

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was so tired and fell asleep at 07:30pm and never woke up till the next morning. It's wierd because my body clock only sleeps for 4 to 6 hours and that's all the rest I need but yesterday, idk why for the first time I actually slept for more than 8 hours! My friends (who I live with) came back from a party and found me sleeping in front of my bedroom door… I think I must've fainted or something… Oh yeah! The coloured version of the M twins glaring at Kisshu is NOW up on deviantART! Please have a look at it and tell me what you think! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Common Courtyard

"Put. Me. Down!", Ichigo screamed to the top of her lungs, her deafening cries echoeing around the supreme Common Courtyard like a flaming charismatic singer on a stage, "just let me go!"

Moe and Miwa – who seemed to have been sitting down patiently with their makeover hairstyles, makeup, clothes and accessories still worn on – heard their best friend crying for mercy, and as if they were her bodyguards themselves, shot up from their luxurious padded chairs and looked around the extensive place with worry. The twins' dark glistening irises searched in the direction of the red-head's yelp.

There, coming towards them through the glass and golden swinging doors, four large muscular bulky men grabbing hold of Ichigo's thin pale arms and legs as if she had no delicate bones inside of her; stroling through the stone-and-pillar indoor courtyard and proceeding towards the other identical doors on the opposite sides.

Moe was the first one to break for it, shouting Ichigo's name as if a search group was looking around for a lost international child in a theme park or zoo, Miwa following closely behind.

"Ichigo-san!" they both called out loudly, their striking echoes just as loud and bouncing around the indoor courtyard as hers was, and sprinted like wild fire to their best friend. Their stolen sister.

The sound of four separate polished shoes marching, three pairs of feet running after it and two click-clock making high heels, came rushing towards each other; merging into a crowd in the middle of the indoor square space near the grand and modern water fountain.

The men in black, cold icy eyes hidden behind dark shades, put her down after the long frustrating ride; placing her thrashing feet on the ground first before releasing the tight grip around her arms.

The crimson-haired girl with fists clenched in fury and a raging scowl fixed to her small angry face, charged towards one of the four guards in anger; and if it weren't for her friends who barged into the circle and enveloped their warm assuring arms around her before she could do anything homicidal or murderous, she would have thrown herself onto a bodyguard and attack them with all her might – probably grate their skin off with the tip of her nails if she still had the chance.

_They brainwashed my parents!_, she mentally screamed and cried a river, as Moe and Miwa comfortingly embraced and attached to her like a serious tree-hugger to the bark of a cherry blossom tree, _what have they done to them?!_

Minoru and Moriyo looking as confused as ever, though still displaying a professional stern face, also came to put a hand on her shoulder and back.

They were here for her – not only because to protect and safeguard her from harm as always, but to support the brown-eyed girl whenever they could – just as they were committed to do for as long as they lived. Ichigo didn't shake their palms off.

They were here for her, but somebody else in the room wasn't: Kisshu.

The green-haired teen stood respectfully aside until their little compassionate sympathy time was over, arms nonchalantly crossed over each other with calm fiery amber hues fixed onto the girls face which was hidden behind her straight crimson bangs. The face he felt so enchanted to see.

"Ichigo", Miwa finally broke away and held the sad girl's shoulders at an arms distance, "tell us what happened!"

The lieutenant's daughter took in a deep shaky breath, arms quivering as she was under Moe's grasp, and turned her body around to point at the stranger standing in the middle of the Momomiya household before them. "He's what happened!"

The blonde sister released her tight grasp over Ichigo's body and stepped forward, looking at the new bodyguard up and down.

His eyes bore onto hers, and as if he had the hot looks to kill – as always – she quickly took a step back to the caring crowd. "Who's he?" she confusedly, but amused in some kind of way, asked to the two teenaged private bodyguards.

"Beats me" Moriyo shrugged his shoulders, as he too didn't know; inwardly thrilled at the fact that his crush had engaged into a second conversation that evening. Unfortunately for him, Minoru took over; whispering so happily close to Miwa's ear which was cutely reached out for him to do so.

"We really don't know. Moriyo and I have secretly overheard a private conversation that Momomiya-san would have a new personal bodyguard commissioned for her, and–"

"What?!", she hissed and interrupted him, then squealed, "so you're saying that this sexy piece of meat is her _personal_ bodyguard?!"

The young protectors both nodded, mentally stabbing the stranger through the chest – despite how he wore bullet and knife-proof clothing just as they did – for stealing their love's hearts in just seconds.

For four years, four struggling years of hardship going through intensive fitness programmes and advanced martial art training sessions, they longed for the blonde and brunette's loves. They worked and trained hard for hours on end; building strong muscles not just to be fit enough to protect Ichigo and for their own benefits, but to impress her friends too.

Now all that hard work was gone like an effortless essay thrown into the bin.

Why? Because this so-called Ikisatashi Kisshu, who claimed to be her personal bodyguard, stomped over their chances with the two girls and robbed their fragile interests from their thin pale builds in less than a split second whilst they have been trying to earn their attention for more than two years!

That chance was all gone… and all because of him.

Whilst the guards and guests were interestingly discussing about the new teenager, who just so happened to be the 100th bodyguard added to Ichigo's hate list, Ichigo looked up from the ground with almost teary eyes; still trapped in the distress over her parents' hurried leave, and locked irises with Kisshu.

Her teeth slightly chattered inside her clenched mouth and her legs were slightly trembling – it was as if his attractive smirk and piercing alluring eyes were all seen before…

The longer they stared at each other, the more and more frightened she felt.

Her brain told her to stay put, to stay there with her friends and most trusted protectors by her side, but her feet seemed to have a mind of its own.

They began running: escaping away from the world of high security and guns and men in black, sprinting in the direction of freedom.

Back to a normal life.

A normal _erased_ life.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

Momomiya Ichigo slipped away…

* * *

**I feel deeply sorry for Ichigo... her life may seem ruined forever, but Kisshu will fix that! It was supposed to be Mint's Birthday Ball by now but there are still a lot of things left to write before that all happens, i.e. how Kisshu will have a little _naughty_ fun with our heroine…? For those who are desperate for some kisshigo to happen already, some dirty bad-boy romance will be coming soon! I hate rushing things, and in a way, I kind of want this story to go on for a _looong_ time... Mew-Star-Mew, are you happy now?!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	12. Chapter 11: Monotone Messenger

**Okay, you know how I said "naughty fun" last time… I didn't mean THAT kind of naughty fun (you know what I'm talking about)! Omg, I hope I haven't given my readers any wrong ideas *panic*! Anyways, I really like how this story is going so far and I'm trying to make it as different as possible from all other suspense stories (I'm surprised there aren't that many in the TMM archive) so I hope you'll all enjoy my little surprises! Yes, there will be many of them. To be honest, I'm kind of sick and tired of all the same typical fluffy love stories and I want to write something compleeeetely different. There will be LOTS of romance (I can promise you that!), but bad boy romance; not the sweet gentle kisses and snugly kawaii bear hugs with chibis and hearts and clouds floating all around them! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mournful Messenger

If there's one thing bodyguards are specially trained to be the best at; it was their fast and rapid response to any sound, touch, movement or situation. Those bodyguards were said to be the most outstanding. Moriyo, who stood waiting patiently for their unnecessary discussion about the new stranger to be over, was one of them.

The blonde teenager caught a slight blur of the ends of Ichigo's cherry-red hair flicking in the air with the corner of his hazel-green eyes as she tried to make a break for it. As if he was programmed to prevent her from escaping the 50 acre mansion, which was in his business to do so anyway, his quick and subconcious reflexes took action immediately; making his arm automatically extend outwards and stop the distressed angry girl in her tracks.

He moved as quick as lightening, grabbing hold of the front region of her waist and pulling her inwards back into their circle of friendship – well, _Ichigo's_ friends to be exact. She clasped her thin dainty fingers over his rigid muscular arms, nails almost digging into his blazer like the claws of a cat, stuggling to loosen his overly-tight grip around her stomach.

Minoru too, acted immediately and grabbed hold of one of her fragile wrists. He harshly whipped her around to face them and gripped her opposite shoulder with his other free hand, his calm sky blue eyes turning to cold evil ice – staring menancingly straight into her soul.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, young lady?" he threateningly questioned through gritted teeth, his eyelids almost twitching at the sight of Kisshu still standing there nonchalantly with arms crossed behind them.

_Why won't he do something already?!_, the dark-haired protector asked himself frustratingly as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, who stood innocent and frightenedly under his strong stiff grasp. Moriyo had a sense of his friend's anger and he too thought, _I hope he knows that we're not the only bodyguards standing around here!_

Once realising how terrifying he must've been to the poor girl, he released her whilst smiling apologetically and felt incredibly guilty to accidently pour a little of his annoyance and bitterness out onto her. He didn't mean it: the tall and handsome, well-built and trusted bodyguard had forgotten how they should handle Ichigo with care.

She wasn't just an ordinary victim which every evil mind in the world wanted to get their hands on, she was Momomiya-san: their vulnerable little sister who they promised to protect. A sister whom they thought would feel even more scared and upset than she already was. Ichigo not only felt sorrowful, but looked it too.

Just before they could open their mouthes to apologize for their unacceptable rude behaviour, having no choice but to put her feelings first before their own and blanking Moe and Miwa against their will, a bulky man with a clipboard came walking towards them – the messenger who announced the arrival of her father from earlier.

As if he were the burden of her dreams and a devil from the past, Ichigo felt her blood boil and pure anger pump through her veins. Her emotions switched from sadness to infuriating rage in less than a split second. Sure, Kisshu had made her nightmaires even worst, but _this_ officer proceeding towards them started it first.

She shook her protector's hands off and spun around 180 degrees fully to glare at the man slowly approaching them. The crimson-haired girl wasted no time stomping towards him and grabbed a handful of his tucked-in shirt, gripping the top of his tie to pull him closer until they stood in front of each other face to face.

"What's it going to be now, huh?" she began scolding with lips twisted with fury, eyes staring deeply into his.

Before he could even part his lips to announce the new message, she continued ranting as if she were the mother of a very badly behaved son. "Let me guess. This _thing_ standing here", she disguistedly gestured to the stranger behind her, "is allowed to follow me wherever he wants?!"

"Well... that's not exactly what–" he began to utterly defend himself and shrunk lower as she leaned more into his face.

"Oh, wait. You're gonna tell me that I have another line of useless bodyguards waiting for me outside, aren't you?!" Her yelling echoed as loud as a lion's roar inside the indoor courtyard, which so pointlessly happened to have a shatter-proof roof newly fixed above their heads in case some intruders decided to stupidly jump into the mansion in the middle of the night with small silent parachutes; despite there were more than fifty armed officers dotted around every corner and marching from one end to the other, to and fro!

"If you'd just let me explain, for goodness sake!" he snapped and gently dettached her grip around his clothes, yet, still had that nasty cold tone in his voice, "Ikisatashi here, is your new personal bodyguard."

Ichigo cracked her knuckles for he didn't need to mention that dreadful memory in front of her. The Lieutenant already told her once, she didn't need to hear it again. The brown-eyed girl figured that he was just trying to rub it in her face even more than it already had. She waited, like her friends and most trusted guards did, for his next words.

"Now, I know this already applies to Minoru and Moriyo, but your father had appointed a new set of codes and rules specifically for you and Kisshu to follow... there's no changing them."

Her face dropped. This was it. He was going to announce the new 'constitutions' loud and clear which would solely end her miserable life for good. As if it hadn't gotten worst already...

"Rule one: he has full permission to enter _all_ premises", he began reading from the clipboard in a bored monotone, as Minoru and Moriyo turned their heads around to face each other and unbelievably gasp with jaws hitting the ground, "that includes your bedroom."

* * *

**Okay please don't hate me if you're finding this story _incredibly_ boring and I know this chapter didn't have much in it (and that it was short as usual) but the next one has much more things going on! There are many rules he will be announcing in front of them and I'm sure you can guess what they may be – many of them are very VERY unfair... Oh, and I drew a picture of Aoyuck getting badly beaten up by Kisshu on deviantART! Please have a look at it and tell me what you think :) Don't forget to review first!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	13. Chapter 12: Mental Breakdown

**You know how I said in the Prologue that I had loads of chapters written in advance? Yeah, well now all of them had run out so I'm back to writing lame as usual... :( I am however, going to make the most of my effort to update evreyday (hopefully!) so I apologize if the chapters will be continually short throughout the whole story. I hope I haven't dissapointed anyone, but you must understand that I can only write a little a day... the reason my other stories have longer chapters is because I update them very late and they end up very long. So unless you don't want me to update everyday, you're going to have to deal with the short chapters. Soooorrrryyyyy! Please don't hate me for it or stop reading this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mental Breakdown

The guets of honour stared at each other too; now there'd be a boy – or this 'sexy piece of meat' – listening in on their girl talks. Who knows how they were going to discuss the latest fashion trends or gossip about the hottest celebrity rumours now, when there would probably be a person of the opposite gender in the same room as them? But that was the least of their worries; they wondered what Ichigo may be going through right now since she didn't have a pretty day to start with...

"Rule two: you have no choice but to allow him follow you around wherever you may decide to go." That was no big news for our poor little Ichigo as she already had to put up with two annoying guards stalking her every step 24/7!

"Rule three", he continued without pausing not even once to catch a breath, "he has the right and authority to do whatever action he thinks would safeguard you the most."

He carried onwards for a good five minutes and for every new rule he formally announced; Ichigo's face dropped further and further, while Kisshu on the other hand, had the corners of his lips rising higher and higher... The messenger once even caught the green-haired teenager secretly licking his lips but decided to ignore it as he only thought it was his imagination. The man in his mid-thirties shook his head and focused on his duty to read out the rules which have been printed out for him.

"Rule thirty-seven: Ikisatashi is fully oblidged to to engage in any conversation or activity you are doing whenever he pleases." Ichigo by this point, was literally down onto her knees. Halfway through pronouncing the new rules, she felt as if her legs would give away any moment. Now, she was hopelessly on the floor, mentally begging for the man with a clipboard in his hands to stop.

The brown-eyed girl was so deeply trapped in her own world of thoughts, she never even noticed that her best friends were asked to leave with four Coorporate Escort Officials each – as all the voices seemed to have drained out of her head – not even when they reluctantly had to bid their pitied farewells.

In fact, after several of the principles were said at the begining, all five human senses left her body one by one: she could no longer hear the peaceful sounds of rushing water made by the exquisite fountain display in the centre of the courtyard; she could no longer see the irritating man before her, for her eyes were flooding with tears; or could feel the way Minoru and Moriyo supportively embraced her in their loving and caring arms. Her body was numb with fear, cold and weakness.

Ichigo felt like dying right there: she desperately felt the need to run up to the stone-and-marble fountain and forcefully drown herself in its deep watery depths. There was no use looking for a tool, object or weapon to cause her self harm with because the Lieutenant's daughter already began losing life with every quickened breath she difficultly took. Her breathing was uneven and shaky, and it didn't help the fact that the salty pearls of tear drops trickled passed her lips and down her neck, seeping into her clothes. Some stained the ground.

Her mascara began running along her face and produced a sticky substance along with her dried up 'water works'. She sat spiritlessly on the cold stoned floor with her legs by her side and head drooped heavily in hands; mind and consciousness were literally tearing in shambles and felt as if it would explode any second now.

"And finally, rule number fifty: whilst many bodyguards are stirctly commanded to keep a responsible and respectful distance, Kisshu has the absolute authorization to be nearest with you at _all times_ for as long as he's here with us."

The strong, independant, leading Ichigo they all knew; was now having a serious mental breakdown.

Like a weeping vulnerable teenager was never there before his feet all along, the messenger finished his obligatory speech and proudly looked up as if expectecting a round of applause for all that was said. He straightened up properly and spun around; leaving without another word.

His job was to only inform what Kisshu had the rights to do or not to do – there weren't many prohibiting him from doing pretty much anything – and once that was done, he left with no reason to still be standing there.

Not only only was it Ichigo to get distressed and unhappy all over again, but Minoru and Moriyo too felt their tough manly hearts sinking with every word. They personally admitted that she was fun to hang around with, but with another stranger in their way, maybe that wasn't possible anymore.

They got back up to their feet, since they caringly kneeled down to comfort the protectee as much as they were possibly allowed to do, and helped her up too. They even put each of her arms around their necks to support her standing up.

The brave and once-heroic Ikisatashi however, covertly hid his dangerous trademark smirk. The game had started. He was now in the building.

"Oh, and Kisshu?", the messenger with piercing grey eyes turned back before exiting through the glass-and-golden doors, slightly nodding to no one in particular with his hand over his earpiece which gave him any additional informative news, "you have permission to speak now..."

* * *

**Yay! Our favourite alien can speak to them now and I promise you'll hear his beautiful enchanting words in the next chapter... Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter but this was all I could come up with today :( I know there wasn't much happening, but there's something dooming and shocking in the next one. If Ichigo is going through a serious mental breakdown now, what do you think might suddenly happen to her in the next chapter...? Dun dun duuunnnn...  
Please tell me what you think and anything I coud improve on. Constructive critisism is welcome. I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews, but can all the silent readers out there just leave a small (even a few words would do) comment about this chapter pretty please! With a chibi Kisshu on the top!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	14. Chapter 13: Dizzy Spells

**KISSHU CAN NOW SPEAK, PEOPLE! :) Ichigo seemed really depressed in the last chapter and I'm sure you can guess what might happen to her in this one from the title of it... but don't worry somebody will be there to save her. Thanks for those of you who reviewed last time and said you didn't really mind the shortness of the chapters. I really appreciate that :D**

**I apologise everyone that I didn't update yesterday but I couldn't login because that stupid captcha/code thingy wouldn't show up on my monitor! I tried for maybe four hours reloading the FanFiction page again and again, but it didn't work... In the mean time, I drew a cool picture of the TMM heroines dancing to the 'Lucifer' choreography on deviantART because I was so happy to get more than _100_ reviews! Woohoo! Arigato to all my readers!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dizzy Spells

After the instructed manager announced the new security rules and left the courtyard to deliver the next message onto somebody else, all went back to normal again: the place was once again silent as if any sound produced were automatically muted, the four bulky bodyguards who dropped the crimson-haired girl off went back to overlooking her from a respectable distance, the teenaged protectors still supported her standing up by putting her weight over their shoulders, Kisshu continued to secretly hide his devilish smirk – and if there was only one thing in the indoor square which kept the place feeling alive; it was probably the massive water fountain spewing streams of fluffy white sparkling water in the centre.

Ichigo took about a minute to regain her consciousness; she had no idea that now she was standing all along and her senses miraculously flooded back in. Once realising where she was, what she was doing and what just happened, Ichigo dettached herself from her most trusted bodyguards and collected herself together.

She looked up from the ground as her stinging eyes cleared away for a bit and felt two pairs of glistening worried eyes – one hazel-green, the other sky blue – staring into her back. The Lieutenant's daughter knew who it was, but didn't bother turning around to face them.

Instead, she looked straight into Kisshu's alluring eyes and found it impossible to escape from his trap. From his attractive smirk.

She froze where she stood and tried to raid through her stolen memories if she'd ever seen him before; she was sure of it! But the resuts were... nothing.

Ichigo's sensory neurons stopped ransacking through her data filed cabinets stored away in her head and went back to observing the stranger. Kisshu slowly walked towards her, despite the evil glares he earned from from the bodyguard 'twins', and she carefully observed every detail; noting the way he walked and the way he smiled, how the natural folds of his suit changed places with his every perfect movement and how his long side bangs seemed to sway swiftly with every step he took.

He looked like your average bodyguard, but there was something mysterious about him that nobody in the room could quite put their finger on.

Could it be the rare colour of his shimmering golden hues or his smooth forest-green hair? The silver designer bands which held the sides of his fringe together, or that expensive-looking ring placed upon his right middle finger?

Ichigo got used to the idea that she'd always have more questions than she'll ever gain answers.

Her expression matched to that of Minoru and Moriyo's twisted faces, as the newly appointed protector stood before them and politely bowed his head lower, in honour of serving her as a personal bodyguard, with dignity.

"I'm delighted to be here" Kisshu spoke in a deep sexy voice; first glaring at the twins, then sweetly smiled – turning his head a fraction of an inch to the side – at Ichigo who boredly crossed her arms.

"Well, _we're_ not" the blonde guard coldly replied before the brown-eyed girl could do herself.

Ichigo cocked a hip and rolled her eyes at the same time, knowing the two would probably be smirking at each other behind her back.

"Moriyo", Minoru warned in a dark tone, "you know you shouldn't be wasting your breath over useless people who deserves to be ignored..._ right_?"

"Look, let me just get straight to the point", she said as calmly as she could as she cut through the boys' short conversation and stared almost disguistedly at Kisshu, "you better f***ing leave me alone unlike all the other aggravating bodyguards here and just stay _away_ from me, and we'll all be fine. Okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer – as she wasn't bothered to spend her precious valuable time with the stuck-up idiots any longer – and walked past Minoru and Moriyo whom both shockingly gasped about what she said of all the guards.

Kisshu however, despite just hearing the fifty fortunate policies that appllied to him and Ichigo, wasn't going to let her have him this way.

The green-haired teenager protracted one of his arms out quickly around her waist, with the other hand pulling her upper body towards him by her shoulder. She was totally unexpecting the sudden fast action, and so she almost tumbled as her back hit his chest.

He embraced her straight away after that, by moving his arm higher till it was snaked around just below her bosom. Then, her cupped her chin with his free hand and forcefully made her look at him from the side. "I'm your personal bodyguard; I can if I want to", he said a little lustfully with his lips so dangerously close to hers, his grip on her slyly tightening even more.

He then quietly whispered so as to not let Minoru and Moriyo hear him as well, "so... do you want to show me the way to your room first?"

His breath felt warm and ticklish against her cheek, and even though he knew the whole blueprint of the mansion in the back of his mind; he decided to ask her anyway, attractively winking as if there were a dirty hint to it.

Her lips parted for air as her brain wasn't functioning well at the moment. How could she forget that it wasn't even five minutes ago that the rules were announced?

_That includes your bedroom_, the messenger's monotone voice rang in her ears like a tape recorder being set on play in a continuous loop. Ichigo's head suddenly began to feel a little dizzy and not a second later did she feel a wave of nausea overcome her. There were too many bodyguards; all have trampled over her life since day one.

_This_ one was going to make it worst. _This_ one, the very one holding her roughly in his muscular well-built arms, was going to destroy her spiritless soul for good.

_Who knows what he could do to her in the middle of the night?!_, the twin guards both tensed as they watched Ichigo elbow Kisshu hard in the ribs, then using that lucky chance to escape away.

"AS IF!", Ichigo cried.

She tried sprinting like wild-fire, as fast as her smooth white thin legs would let her, to the opposite end of the courtyard – but as she remembered how the officers and guards could watch her every move from the hidden CCTV cameras way back to the surveillance operation room somewhere close to where they were; she began to slow down.

It wasn't her legs which were giving up on her, it was her brain; because if anyone was there standing in front of the running girl, they would've witnessed her eyes rolling back as if the angel of death had decided to visit her that day.

Just thinking of another male watching her... stalking her... _living_ with her, made her feel extremely light-headed.

Momomiya Ichigo experienced many different emotions that night: the joy of having her friends over, tears of hapiness at the sight of her parents, anger and frustration when introduced to her new protector, worry and grief that her mother and father had to leave in a hurry, depression and sorrow with having no choice but to accept the new policies, and loathing and sickness recently being in Kisshu's embrace.

Momomiya Ichigo experienced many different emotions that night; but now, she felt nothing – for her mind shut down and her body going along with it.

Her senses left her once before not long ago and they were going to leave her once again, but before the Lieutenant's daughter crashed to the ground, she heard a faint call for her name far away in the distance.

One name, three voices.

Just as she collapsed to the ground however, she felt two powerfully strong arms catching her quickly from behind.

The crimson-haired girl blacked out...

* * *

**OMG, poor Ichigo-san! She fainted and I'm feeling sorry for her even if _I_ am the author!  
Anyways, this chapter was kinda... meh... I didn't like it :(  
So who do you think caught her from behind? Minoru, Moriyo or Kisshu? You'll find out in the next chapter, that's only IF I get... *thinking while tapping chin* 9 reviews! Btw, did anyone think Kisshu was doing the dirty bad-boy talk a little to early? Or should I have waited until some later chapters?  
I DON'T KNOW! Please can whoever read this chapter review before you leave :)  
**

**Oh, and PLEEEEAAAASE can you see that Mew-dancing picture on deviantART too! It was my first EVER time I drew the other Mew members so I hope it turned out well... :D (btw I have a fanart poll on my bio which you can now vote in)  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	15. Chapter 14: Best Protector?

**Hold your horses people, I didn't die. The reason why I couldn't update this story for around a week or so was because I was admitted to hospital for reasons too embarassing to explain... Let's just say that I was knocked out cold and was unconscious half my visit there... grrrr I always end up being in the most random street fights which I have nothing to do with! :(  
**

**Just to recap: Ichigo was trying to run away from our favourite alien but she felt dizzy at the sight and memory of so many guards in her home, and felt dizzy and then suddenly fainted. Someone however, caught her from behind just in time! Who was her hero? Read to find out! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review before you leave!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Best Protector?

Bodyguards. You either hate them or you don't.

Most become one because they were promoted to, many do it for money. But not Kisshu; the green-haired insanely handsome teenager caught the falling girl from behind just in time before her knees touched the ground, his heart suddenly skipping a beat with worry and tension.

His elbows weaved under her arms and locked into that position as he stopped her from collapsing, rescuing her by the tick of the clock.

The vulnerable girl felt as extremely light-weight – perhaps by purposefully starving herself – as a feather, and her new personal bodyguard settled her down gently to the cold stoned floor below. He carefully placed her head down, with the palm of his hand under the back of her head and neck for support, her body layed out before him.

"Ichigo", he whispered close to her ear, slightly shaking her shoulders as there were no physical response after several times calling her beautiful juicy name, "Ichigo, wake up... please!"

He leaned over her and slowly brushed her straight crimson bangs away from her warm pale forehead. Kisshu gently rested his head on her stationary chest – as Minoru and Moriyo caught up with them across the other end of the large extensive courtyard and began panting from the sudden need to run – and relaxed a little as he heard a small faint heart beat pumping blood around her toned developed body.

The bonde protector quickly dropped to the floor beside her and immediately checked for her pulse rate by placing his index and middle finger over her wrist. He relaxed his tense stiffened shoulders as well and heaved a sigh of relief, then wrapped both of his warm assuring palms around her small dainty fingers.

Moriyo had his eyes closed shut and bangs covering his charming handsome face; this very rarely happened to his younger sister and only in times like this when she felt the most insecure and distressed...

_It's all Kisshu's fault!_, he mentally cursed the new unfamiliar name, and squeezed Ichigo's hands in his own even more to inwardly show how much he dearly cared for her.

He straightened his back and looked up from her messy-makeup face to see the fellow stranger caressing her cheek and biting his lips with obvious worry after no response was given.

Everybody, including the many unbothered guards who still stood in their spots as ordered to, mentally figured that that it was just a minor black out; her on-going heartbeat proved a sign of existence and her chest, which slowly rose and fell with every shallow breath, confirmed that life was still inside of her.

Kisshu felt two grimacing evil eyes piercing into his body but he allegedly ignored them, what mattered to him more was his fragile protectee laying almost lifelessly before himself. The awkward heated silence hung above the air they breathed and if it weren't for the dark-haired teenager to break that glum moment, it would've been so quiet that even a pin haphazardly dropped would sound sharply loud.

"This is all because of you" Minoru sneered as he kneeled down next to Ichigo's feet, and gritted his teeth as he and his brother sent evil daggers into their newly administrated colleague.

Kisshu looked up from the fainted girl's pale face to return the same menancing glare. He bit his bottom lip – making it almost start to bleed from the result of it – not just because he couldn't fish a poor little kitten out from a fast flowing river, but because its family blamed him for its death.

"What the hell are you on about?!", Kisshu stopped caressing her soft smooth cheeks and questioned angrily with a mean hateful tone in his deep voice, "I was barely here for thirty minutes and yet, you both seem to be pointing fingers at me already! What kind of bodyguards are _you_?"

"Uh, for your information", Minoru began to feel heated up with annoyance after being asked one of his excellent four-year performance, proudly answering, "we're professional bodyguards and have been serving the Momomiya family more longer than you have trained to become one."

Before raising the cuff of his white shirt underneath his black bullet-proof blazer to call for emergency, where all the guards had their voice communicators secretly hidden in, he snortingly added, "oh, and think twice before speaking so informally to us two _private_ bodyguards."

Kisshu mentally kicked the blue-eyed teenager in his solar plexus for being so ignorant, calmly rolling his eyes in reality instead, as if he knew better than them.

"Well", he half-laughed as he offensively leaned closer to sneer in his face, "is that so?"

Before the present guard could answer, Kisshu carried on, "then I think you'd better think twice before speaking so impolitely to a _personal_ bodyguard."

Minoru felt like he had just been accidently stabbed by a baby, embarrassment and shame joining together to paint a faint hint of red on his face. He felt like using the fist he raised earlier to speak in his communicator, to punch his new rival with it; but knew that one wrong move would mean the end of his career.

"Just shut your rude arrogant mouthes up you two", Moriyo innocently barged himself into the time-wasting useless argument, hands still enveloping his sister's, "if you'd have carelessly forgotten, Ichigo is still unconscious here!"

But it was no use trying to get the two new enemies to shake hands and agree upon a treaty; they were too busy wrapped up in verbal battles, exclaiming who was the better bodyguard out of them all.

A very long time later...

"You know what?", Kisshu backed away from Moriyo, who joined in shortly too after all the persuading failed; exclaiming how Ichigo needed to get seen by one of the medics who lived here, "I don't give a _F*CK_ about any of this!"

Without waiting for another hectic answer, he switched his attention to the crimson-haired girl – turning his back to Minoru – and carefully picked Ichigo up from under her arms, then hoisted her up until half of her upper body hung loosely over his left shoulder; as easy as lifting a baby, as effortless as carrying a flopsy rag-doll.

"What are you _doing?!_" both twin guards worriedly shouted as her 'guardian angel' took a couple of steps ahead of them.

Kisshu spun half-way around, his strong hands supporting the lower region of her boney back and dangling legs, and simply stated, "Momomiya-san doesn't have to be taken and seen by a doctor; she has me..."

"But she needs help!" Moriyo fought back the urge of spilling tears, being stopped in his angry tracks by Minoru, who grabbed his shoulder and brashly pulled him towards his side.

"No, she just requires some rest", Kisshu wittily corrected and turned around again to walk away with her, avoiding to look at their grimacing faces to hide his troublesome smirk. He took off, without another word or glare at them, to the direction of her bedroom; he knew the whole entire mansion inside out, all protectors here had to. Part of a bodyguard's promising oath was to put other's feelings, emotions, situations, health and well being before their own; and that is exactly what Kisshu did.

"What gave you the flippin' right to take Ichigo wherever you want?!" Moriyo quickly changed feelings and tauntingly sneered with as much hate and malignance as Minoru began to develop.

"Nothing did", Kisshu plainly admitted as he continued to proceed towards one of the guarded glass-and-golden doors to the courtyard, " but just to let you know: I'm more closer to the great Lieutenant than you'll ever be."

They impatiently waited for his next unwanted words. "So if I want to take her somewhere, I'll take her there; because I'm her new _personal_ bodyguard", he emphasized his honorable lucky position, which was indeed higher than theirs was, and role in Ichigo's security.

Minoru and Moriyo, despite how much they began to despise Kisshu right down to his perfect name, had no choice but to follow him...

* * *

**So, there seems to be a lot of heat-and-hatred between the boys now, isn't there? What do you think Kisshu might do once he takes Ichigo to her bedroom...? And what did he mean when he said he was closer to the Lieutenant? Does she really need that rest he claimed she needed, or is it because of something else? Kekekekeke :D You'll all find out soon if I get at least... eight reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if there's anything I need improving on: YES, that includes all you silent readers out there too!  
**

**Oh, and arigato also for those who voted in that poll (in my bio) if you wanted a manga version drawn to this story. It's still open and until I get around at least twenty or so votes with 'Yes', then I may consider drawing a corresponding manga-like comic to Personal Bodyguard to just add a bit more fun to this story! **

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	16. Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty

**If there's one thing I'm extremely happy about, is that: there are no more chapters in the Common Courtyard – which took exactly five chapters to write! I guess things got kinda boring in that place (even I admit) but Kisshu and Ichigo are now OUT of there and going to be IN her room! Not many things will be happening in this chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty

Minoru and Moriyo – walking closely behind Ichigo's personal bodyguard at a respectable distance as if he weren't even there – reluctantly followed Kisshu and the unconscious girl over his left shoulder, to her room. Her _bed_room. A place where a person would sleep. On a bed. By themself… or would she?

The 'twin' bodyguards who were always known to wish her a safe-and-sound good night before she would close and lock the double doors, eyed the green-haired teenager with the suspicion that he'd do something… strange to her in the middle of the night. Something bad. Very _very_ bad.

Their fast and speedy footsteps were heard from at least less than ten metres away, and as if Kisshu wanted to avoid having them on his his tail as much as possible, he quickened his pace and took slightly bigger steps towards the corridor leading to her room. All the more to feel mistrustful about.

At the moment, the four had gone past approximately thirty eight different halls and passageways; each one of them looking as identical and duplicated as the other. The mansion was a complicated maze which took hundreds of years to put together, and another four more years to rebuild the place to make it safer for the Momomiya family to live in. Well, only Ichigo more like.

Kisshu didn't need to kick down the door once he approached her room, for it was already left unlocked – when Moe and Miwa soon left after Ichigo, in full costume and makeup. Now, how did our favourite bad boy know that…? He gripped one of the golden doorknobs with his right hand and turned it as it opened out inwards.

Minoru was the first to catch up, Moriyo pausing to gain a few breaths not far behind, and grabbed a handful of the back of Kisshu's blazer; pulling him backwards out into the hall, before he could get a chance to go in the room.

"What are you gonna do with her?" the blue-eyed teenager hissed through gritted teeth as he twisted the handful of bullet-proof material more and more in his tight grip. He wasn't going to let go until he had some answers. Truthful answers. There was a long pause of silence; most of which was spent sending daggers at each other. "Tell me then!"

"I'm going to put her in bed, come out of her room with nothing in my hands, and go to _my_ room across the hall next to hers" he listed what he was 'going' to do and pointed with his free hand at the glossy white single door about twenty metres away from Ichigo's white double ones. Twenty metres meant he had a lot of room space, unlike many guards here whom some had to share with another. Like Minoru and Moriyo did. "And that's it."

He shook Minoru's hand off, who reluctantly released the tight grip, and turned around a little to face Moriyo who had finally caught up. "If… you do… anything", the blonde bodyguard warned in between shortened hard breaths, "to her, just you wait… You'll be sorry you ever stepped a foot here!"

"And don't you have a bed to go to as well?", Kisshu mockingly asked, ignoring the warning – referring to when the twin protectors were tiredly shifted overnight to get some sleep after safeguarding Ichigo the whole day – then changed his voice into a babyish tone someone would use to a newborn child and cooed, "or do want me tuck you in too?"

Moriyo felt taken aback by Kisshu's sudden change in voice and felt his pale cheeks starting to heat up; he wouldn't be at all surprised if they were painted with a faint hint of red. The handsome blonde and green-eyed protector felt almost embarrassed by what Kisshu had mentioned. He was flushed. If he ever were to be a female, he wouldv've been flattered. Had a _boy_ just talked to him like that?!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go put Cinderella to–" he began to say but was rudely cut of by Moriyo who brashly corrected him with, "I think you mean 'sleeping' beauty."

"Whatever", Kisshu annoyingly huffed and continued, waving them off, "I'm going to tuck the princess in her royal grand bed now. Ja ne." Before a second could even tick by, he slammed the door shut in their shocked but calm faces; dangerously smirking as he hurriedly bolt-locked the door. The personal bodyguard had first expertly sneaked into the building; he was now in the safe-vault. Ka-Ching!

Kisshu turned around with Ichigo still slupmed over his shoulder to see the room filled with pitch black darkness; with the occasional glowing light of the moon seeping in through the gaps of the curtains, which swifted side to side a little along with the autumn night's breeze.

His shiny amber eyes adjusted to the darkness in less than a minute – as he was trained to always rely on his night vision as much as possible – and the golden hues almost seemed to have glowed like that of an owl or a cat. It scanned the whole room with one full turn of the head, observing all the unnoticeable details here and there in every corner. The things that people would normally miss or overlook.

He took a couple of steps towards the celebrity-styled circle bed in the centre of the long extensive room, placed at the furthest wall away from the doors, and sat at the rounded edges. Brushing the white silk covers to one side, the eighteen-year-old adjusted the comfy pillows and decorative cushions in a cozy layout and lowered the strawberry teenager down onto the bed.

Once her head was carefully set upon the pure white pillows, he unravelled her arms – which flopped to her sides when he picked her up from the ground – from his waist and gently put her down. As soon as he released her and removed his hands from under her neck and back, she automatically curled up into a little ball, the side of her face cutely rubbing against the pillow she slept on.

Kisshu slowly crept off the rounded edge of the bed quietly and brought the smooth silk blankets up just below her chest, which rose and fell with every deep shallow breath.

He kneeled down to the carpeted floor and leaned over till his face was extremely close to hers, his elbows plunging into the foam mattress for support. The green-haired protector slyly took something small and sharp out of the inside pockets of his blazer. It was a silver shaped cone, as tiny as a baby's finger nail.

He unscrewed the pointed sharp top from its circled bottom-half, like opening a cylindrical bottle of mascara, and reached his hand to the back of her bed as far as it could go behind the head board. It was then when he pierced the needle-like point of half the cone into the soft white leather of her bed.

The smexy bodyguard winced as it made a long ear-splitting screech for about three seconds, which felt more like minutes to the suspicious-behaving boy, and relaxed when all fell silent again. He surprisingly jerked when another sound was made just below his well-formed chin – his jaw-line which was shaped more mascular over the years. Ichigo.

With the help from all the quietness around them, Kisshu could just about pick up the words "Dad" "don't" and "go" mumbling out of her mouth. He pityingly sighed at the fact that she never would live a normal life. Not ever again…

Then again, it was his duty to make sure she was protected from all harm and evil eyes, so the teenager shrugged it off and went back to staring deeply into her beautiful enchanting face. One he was more than delighted to see.

He gently brushed away her cherry-red bangs and the hair covering half her face, to then lean closer and closer to her soft pink lips. He froze still for a few seconds, his slightly parted lips just millimetres away from hers, and strangely decided to move up to her forehead instead; laying a small quick peck on her milky white skin. "Sleep tight my little princess", he whispered with his breath warm against her ears, "from tomorrow, your short life will be like hell…"

That being said, he straightened up and quietly got to his feet, taking a step back from the bed and observing absolutely everything about her room, her furniture and the brown-eyed sleeping girl herself. Kisshu regretfuly gulped and took one last glance of Ichigo before he approached the doors and slipped out of the room like he was never even there...

The bedroom was as dark as it was outside, the glow from the moon seeping in through the curtains which moved along with the breeze shone onto her body, it was as dead-silent as a grave during midnight; and the little screw-like metal stud pierced at the back of Ichigo's bed, flashed a red beeping light after every five seconds.

_Good bye Ichigo… _

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuunnnn! What did Kisshu mean by a "short life" and "hell"? What _really_ is that flashing red stud that he pierced to the back of her bed? What will happen to our young strawberry girl?! I can't say that you'll find out soon this time, because this has a deep secret which will be revealed near the middle of the story… I'm starting to like ending my chapters with cliff-hangers (is this my first one?) so expect more in the future! ;)**

**Please tell me what your fav part was: I liked it when Kisshu slammed the door in Minoru and Moriyo's faces! Haha :D**

**I won't update (and I seriously mean it) until I get at least nine reviews. **

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	17. Chapter 16: Twins Trouble

**I have a feeling that the rate of this story is going kinda slow… I mean, ch.16 was supposed to be what's happening in the summary *hint hint* right now but we're still on the same day as ch.1! In a way, that means this story will end up being verrryyyyy long and I'm pretty sure that's what you all wanted, right? To be more precise, I only planned around half of this story's plot which took up at least twenty pages to write out all my ideas. But you know what? I haven't even crossed the first five bullet points on the first plot page I wrote! THAT'S how long it's gonna be… :D**

**Anyways, the last chappie seemed to have a big effect on my readers because I finished it off with a cliff-hanger, and I guess it's normal for a 'suspense' story to have many unanswered questions and missing clues coz that's what adds all the tension to it. Oh, and sorry for those who wanted Kisshu to kiss her on the lips instead… I just thought it was too early for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Twins Trouble

Minoru and Moriyo could be mistaken for, not identical, but fraternal twins. They shared everything alike from the clothes they wore – not including their formal suits and ties – to the things they'd consume. Some thought the two could even exchange thoughts through telepathy.

Ichigo's most reliable, close and trusted bodyguards talked the same, walked the same, and felt the same. Their noticeable features however, were what easily differentiated them: gorgeous stunning hair and attractive model eyes. And at that moment, two pairs of irises – one sky blue and the other hazel-green – secretly watched Ikisatashi Kisshu walk casually out of Ichigo's bedroom with, as he promised, nothing in his hands. Nothing to suspect him with.

The twin 'spies' narrowed their eyes as they spotted the personal bodyguard place a hand on the golden door knob which was a bit different to Ichigo's, a green eerie glow of light scanning his fingerprints before automatically unlocking the security lock inside with his command, and entered the room gleefully as if he were in a hotel resort on holiday (vacation).

The door snapped shut and the obvious sound of internal locks clicking away were heard by their alert and attentive ears. Kisshu was out of sight and there was no way in… Great.

"What do you think he could've done to her in", Moriyo checked the time on his silver designer watch and asked, "…three minutes?"

"Beats me" Minoru shrugged his shoulders as they backed away from the walls they once hid behind, both of them timing how long Kisshu was in Ichigo's bedroom for. "All I know for sure, is that he's someone we can never ever trust. Got it?" he reassured his friend and put an arm around his shoulder.

Moriyo shook his muscular arm off and for once, decided to take this silly rivalry seriously. "But you never know, though!" the blonde bodyguard cried.

"What happens if he is just… trying to protect her?" He paused for a brief moment before finishing, "…like we are?"

Minoru scoffed as if pointing out the obvious; as if explaining to a kid that one plus one equals two. "Look bro", he cautiously whispered in his friend's ear and looked both ways for any other bodyguards in sight, continuing to hiss through gritted teeth, "I _know_ a rapist when I _see_ one!"

His 'brother' turned his head to confusedly stare at him. Could this be true? That Ichigo's personal bodyguard – the man willing to protect with all his strength and might, her knight in shining armour – was what the dark-haired guard thought he was?

Maybe. Maybe not.

"I don't know…" he replied uneasily, scratching the back of his head as they eyed their large and bulky replacement bodyguards standing on either side of Ichigo's double bedroom doors; who normally changed positions when the teenagers would go to sleep during their late night shifts.

"Lieutenant Shintaro-san wouldn't hire someone he mistrusts. I presume he must've... um, been CRB checked loads of times and be strapped to a lie detecting machine... with wires stuck to his head?"

Minoru smacked his own face and tutted at him for being so stupid. "_Duh_, he's gonna be checked and tested millions of times!", he jeered quietly and even whacked the back of Moriyo's head playfully, "why can't you just get it into your thick head: he's _un_-safe!"

"I guess you have a point...", Moriyo agreed, thinking back to the time when Kisshu presumptuously embraced Ichigo and carried her away in the most inappropriate way he could think of. It wasn't long before he also recalled how Kisshu sassily swore at his face; he was only trying to persuade everyone to forget the arguments and assist her to the medics, no less! _What a rude b*stard!_, he inwardly huffed in rememberence.

Who knows what Kisshu may have done to their fragile little sister? Forget about rape; he could've stabbed her, or strangled her, or maybe even sucked the life out of her mouth with his own! Not only that, he could've easily murdered Ichigo in her sleep, simply by muffling a pillow to her face to stop the flow of oxygen entering her body in less than seconds! They'd never know until the red-haired teenager woke up bright and fresh early in the morning.

That is, if she were still alive right now...

Sure, he may have casually left the room with nothing in his hands to suspect with – unluckily however, they couldn't call for backup security officials to search him up inside his clothes as he quickly dissapeared to the new room – but did they ever come across to think that the he might have perhaps sneaked something _into_ her bedroom?

If only they could see through the walls like ghosts of the past; if only they could hear what was going on! Too bad the whole girly box was now sound-proof, or else they would've heard the loud three-second screech made by the mystery unknown device pierced to the back of her bed. The over-protective bodyguards would have forcefully barged into the room straight away then, to evacuate her from the room immediately.

It woud have been the perfect oppurtunity to beat the crap out of their rival. They would have had the chance to crush him as easily as crumpling an empty can of Coke. Moriyo clenched his fists in the exact same way.

"We can't just stand around here and let him get away with anything", the blonde bodyguard grimly said as his knuckles began turning white, "for all we know, he could be planning her demise right this moment... even as we speak!"

"So what kind of plan do you have in mind then?" his best friend asked curiously and crossed his arms, begining to walk away to the direction of their large shared room.

Moriyo paused to think for a moment, grabbing Minoru's wrist a few seconds later and spinning the boy around to face him once he quickly came up with a plan. He then curled the last two fingers of his right hand, pretending to slyly pull out a weapon from his pockets. A gun.

After cautiously searching around both ways, he brought his hand higher to Minoru's head and slightly touched the side of the teenager's temples with the tip of his index and middle finger, his thumb pointing a little upwards; then gestured to shoot him twice in that chosen desired location – with the childish sound effects, of course.

"Ah, I like how you're thinking" the blue-eyed boy evily smirked as he slowly nodded his head in agreement. Moriyo retracted his hand back, smiling as he was pleased with the suggestion he had come up with. It wasn't always him who had the brains around here. Or the control over them, either.

Minoru ruffled the blonde scruffy mop on top of his brother's gorgeous head as he passed him on his way off to their room. "Maybe you're not the moron we all thought you were, after all!" he quietly cheered and attractively winked before he left a stunned-looking Moriyo standing all alone in the long continuous halls. A male had just been flirty with him. Again.

_Okay, first Kisshu wants to tuck me in bed_, Moriyo felt his cheeks heating up and slightly blushed remembering that moment before the personal bodyguard shut the door in their faces, _and now Minoru?! This day is getting wierder than ever...  
_

He shook the feeling off that these people were only playing with him. And _that_'s it.

Ichigo's reliable and trusted bodyguard stretched his arms out and inwardly yawned, since it was considered impolite and rude to do so even if you're no longer on duty, and trudged away tiredly towards their bedroom too; deciding he'd need a good night's rest before he and Minoru would sort their suspicions out tomorrow.

Minoru and Moriyo were friends;

Best friends;

Brothers;

Twins.

Twins with the intention of causing some trouble...

* * *

**Please don't stop reading just because there is lack of kisshigo in the begining of this new story. The romance is slowly going to build up gradually but not straight away. It will happen step by step, like all the other great stories I've read – I hate rushing things. Sorry if this chapter was lame and kind of like a 'filler' but I just gave a MAJOR big clue to what might be happening soon.  
Anyways, a lot of you seemed to think Kisshu is the only who's up to something, right? Well, so are the M twins! Mwahahaha!  
**

**NOTE: Violence may be errupting in the future.  
**

**The next chapter will be of Kisshu, and him ONLY, in his new bedroom! :D Please all review (I waaaaaaant… 7?) if you wanna see the smexy bad-boy doing... stuff.  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	18. Chapter 17: Kisshu's Bedroom

**I felt that Kisshu needed a chapter all to himself so here's a special one devoted to the sekushi bad-boy himself! If I don't get 10 reviews (and that's the highest I'll EVER ask for) then you won't get chapters of only-Kisshu in it! Oh, and I got a guest review saying that this story is more like a book than a fanfiction, and I hope that's how it turns out! That's one of the reasons why I'm not rushing things... you don't find authors of novels in real life rushing things in their published books, now do you? Nope, neither do I.  
**

**Before you start reading, I drew a picture on deviantART of Kisshu pinning Ichigo to a wall (called "Let Me Tell You a Secret") so please, if you do see it, tell me what you think. Note: it's a little um… *coughcough* _touchy-touchy_… T-rated obviously! Kekekekekeke :)**

**P.S. I've had a few secret fangirling moments as I was writing this LONG chapter, so I hope that's how you feel too... You want Kisshu: I'll give you Kisshu! Don't let me stop you reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Kisshu's Bedroom

Ichigo's insanely handsome and gorgeous personal bodyguard, who so formally went by the name Ikisatashi Kisshu, heard the internal locks of his bedroom door automatically clicking away behind him once he closed it in its strong frame. He was now out of the picture and into a chamber of his own.

Kisshu, as he casually stepped out of the girl's bedroom across the hall and proceeded towards his own, noticed a tiny little black of a something poking out the side of the off-white coloured walls of the hallways outside. Someone was spying on him – his every movement as much as possible – and he knew exactly who they were.

He played along acting all calm and cool as he entered his room, not wanting them to realise he knew what was going on. That would cause unwanted problems.

Kisshu took a cautious look around his room first – ears attentive to any sounds, eyes wary for any motion, body ready for sudden action – but as his trained instintcs told him that there were no signs of danger or security threats in sight, he relaxed his tense shoulders and took a proper step in.

Looking all around, he figured that he wouldn't have to get used to this place; for he won't be here for long...

Sure, he had settled in the day before and slept for one night in here without Ichigo and her so-called private bodyguards even knowing of his existance, but that's how Kisshu was: smexy, smart and sly.

The bedroom he was accustomed to live in was, like Ichigo's: bomb-, fire- and sound-proof and the wall seperating her room from his was thin but supportive. The homely place had white coloured paper glued onto its walls and soft thick carpets rolled out on the floor.

A large king-sized bed with black and white luxurious covers and a grey woven bed-throw spread over the ends, was dropped in the centre of the room against the wall furthest away from the door. A complimentary chest, also known as a footlocker which one can store items in, was placed at the foot of the massive bed; which Kisshu walked over to and sat on its cream cushioned trunk.

He lifted the ankle of his right foot on top of his left knee and began untying the fastened laces of the formal black polished shoes, which were required to be worn by all bodyguards as a standard. Kisshu's however, had a spectacular function specializing it from the others; the soles of it held the most wanted confidential microchips in the world secretly sealed away in the heels of the shiny black shoe.

Once taking it off, he bent his back down and untied the other one, his bangs covering his beautiful charming face as the side locks of his smooth forest-green hair brushed past his shoulders and touched his well-formed jawline – which became more masculine and sharpened over the years.

That previous chubby baby face of his left him with a much more refined attractive one as time past by; his eyebrows were naturally thin and perfect as if he'd purpsosefully shapened it, and the lashes of his shimering golden eyes seemed to have thickened and grown longer too.

Those soft tender pink lips of his which stole the crimson-haired girl's first kiss, curled at the corners of his mouth into an alluring smirk as he remembered the unknown micro-device he planted in her room barely minutes ago.

Once finishing with taking both his shoes off, he straightened up and began walking over to the joined modern bathroom which had its door left half open, casually throwing his protective blazer of his shoulder to the bed behind him.

His movements were mysterious with every step he took, white cotton socks still enveloping his feet, and the natural folds of his ironed long-sleeved shirt changing places as he slowly proceeded towards the bathroom – loosening the tie around his neck and undoing the first few buttons of the shirt, revealing part of his pasty-white toned chest.

Once he approached the bathroom and placed a foot inside the tiled floor of the modern valatory, the mini spot-lights on the ceiling sparked with life, brightening the stylish furniture which gleamed with a sparkling shine. The walls were decorated with fancy elegant designs and the black squares of marble were slippery-clean under his feet.

On one side there was the toilet and bathtub, fitted with an expensive stylish jacuzzi of course, and on the other side of the long extensive bathroom there was a large basin with taps that run water only when there's motion underneath it.

Everything from the shower curtains and beautifully-scented soap bars; to the fluffy white towels hung up on silver wall racks and the hundreds of bottles of expensive perfumes, colognes, aftershaves and fragrances, were all modernised and finished with the latest cutting edge and style.

Kisshu undid all the buttons of his shirt and went closer to the little table-top beside the seperate shower cubicle and took off his silver covert wrist watch. He then slipped the silver ring band off his right middle finger, which he had grown used to wearing, and carefully pulled out the curly-wired earpiece from his ears going all the way down his neck and upper back.

The amber-eyed protector unclasped the overpriced designer cufflinks, ones with twenty five carat diamonds studded on, and grabbed a fluffy soft towel on his way to the low ground-bathtub.

Just before the teenager decided to strip all his remaining clothes off and slip into the readied jacuzzi, that had hot steam rolling out onto the floor around it, he suddenly remembered something. His hair bands.

Kisshu opened the clasp of the sterling silver bands which held together the long strands of forest-green hair on either side of his head, only to reveal another pair... dark red ones.

The personal bodyguard pulled those off too and set all his favourite trademark accessories down onto the small side table.

He then slipped into the massive pool-like floor bath and relaxed his tired and worn out muscles in the steaming hot and bubbling water.

Half an hour later...

After emerging from the bathtub with body wiped down clean from head to toe and forest-green hair smelling as fresh as Morrocan roses and vanilla scented blossoms, Kisshu pulled on a pair of light grey tracksuits (sweatpants) and had a cozy oversized bathrobe covering his torso and back – the wide opening V-line of the neck however, revealing his well-built bare chest.

When he chose a black vest top from the walk-in closet he had just like Ichigo's, but only smaller – which you could gain access to from the bedroom _and_ the bathroom – he took off the bathgown and stopped dressing himself up to look at his reflection in the long wall length mirror.

Kisshu had developed into a man: his milky-white stomach that was once flat and plain, had now been replaced with seductive fine abs which drew every female's attention and temptation to touch as if he were a girl magnet.

The biceps of his arms were broad and muscular, not as bulky and exagerrated as to that of a wrestler, but just as strong and mighty. His whole body resembled a fearless fighter, a brave bodyguard, a sexy male build.

The fogged up mirror from the steaming water quickly cleared away in minutes, and by then, Kisshu was already complimenting himself in admiration.

"My, don't _you_ have a pretty pack of abs" he smirked in a lustful tone, the 'adam's apple' in his neck moving slightly along with his deep alluring voice.

He took a step closer and leaned into the mirror, gently adjusting the slick straight bangs covering his forehead, which moved out of place when drying his soaking wet hair with a hair dryer whilst combing it at the same time. He caught a glimpse of his flaming amber eyes staring deeply at himself afterwards, and as if he critiqued his own complexion, began to laud, "_Damn_, you look so se–"

However, his buttering up soon had to come to a short end as it was rudely cut off by a series of short ear-splitting beaps coming from somewhere around the gleaming white basin. A communicator transmitter. One he stupidly left so carelessly around since the morning.

_Boy, if anybody found this thing_, he mentally paniked, _I'd have been in BIG trouble_! Kisshu almost sprinted over to the black hand-held 'brick' and hurriedly pushed one of its flashing green receiver buttons on the side._ Even worst: my cover could be blown!_

A buzzing sound, which became clearer and clearer by the second, was made. It was now Kisshu's cue to speak.

"Ikisatashi. Agent 7-6-3", the teenager read the required information needed to be said before any conversation was to start from the top of his head, "location: Japan. Area 34-56 and 35-42. Code name: Fire Heart. Hai, what is it that you want?"

There was a long agravating pause and a couple of seconds later when Kisshu thought nobody was there, a short quiet click was heard; meaning he was put through the connection line.

"Status", a monotone voice came from the other end, the simple two syllables spoken like a programmed machine. Kisshu perked up a bit as it wasn't exactly always that an agency of secret intelligence would ask him how he was.

"Clean and all dolled up after a nice hot bath before bed" he cheerfully responded, bringing the gadget closer to his lips that were slightly parted for air.

"I meant _hers_ not _yours_!" the deep voice cried with annoyance referring to Ichigo and not him; probably shaking his head with shame and inwardly tisked, as Kisshu would've imagined him doing. The green-haired protector held his fist over the soft tender lips he bit with embarrassment.

"Oh, um... asleep?" he replied it as like a question more than an answer.

"Did you plant the micro-device in the exact location you were commanded?" the man of mystery he knew very well asked in the same robotic tone as he'd first spoken with.

"Hai", Kisshu nodded once and recalled his every action made so far, "no suspicions."

There was another long pause, maybe that time used to whisper something over the communicator, "...and the injection syringes?"

"Have been sterilised today; ready for use tomorrow" the new guard lied in an uneasy tone.

"Good. Keep your profile low and wherabouts out of people's noses."

"I'm one of your best agents sir", Kisshu unbelievabely gasped, "how could you even say that?!"

"You know what to do and you have three days to do it" the unknown man at the other end of the line ignored his rhetorical question and spoke with a voice of high authority, patiently waiting for the response he needed to hear and confirm.

The personal bodyguard who sweared to protect the vulnerable Ichigo with all his might from the bottom of his heart, sighed and gulped with a secrecy of guilt. "I know."

"Make me proud" the voice said his last few words before the connection was cut, the long series of beeps screeching loudly in the bathroom again until the teenager cancelled the communication transmission with the press of another button.

Kisshu set the talking device down onto the flat marble surface around the modern basin, almost wishing he could drown the infamous gadget into the sink that instant. He leaned over it with the palm of his hands at the straight-cut edges, his back slightly arched, and took a deep breath in.

Once regaining his assureness, he left the bathroom – which turned its lights off automatically when his accurately measured foot pressure were no longer sensed – pulling on a low-cut black vest top of his head as he made his way over to the bed. But he wasn't going to sleep. Not yet. There was still something left he was longingly meaning to do...

Kisshu lazily trudged over to the other side of his ridiculously large room and crouched down with his knees on the floor beside his resting station, reaching his hand underneath the bed as far as it could go and grabbed onto a cold corrugated handle of something; dragging out a heavy silver metal breifcase.

This briefcase held not a large sum of money in cash. Oh no, this one carried... poison.

The young bodyguard used both his index fingers to effortlessly unclasp the latches on either side of the handle. It was opened for the first time – someone had sent it to him on his thriving sixteenth birthday as a 'generous gift' – and for once in all his lifetime, it would really come into good use.

There were ten thin tubes of runny jet black liquid, each one of them labelled from PL1 to PL10 (poison level) in an ascending order.

Kisshu rubbed his chin in great thought and ran his pointing finger over the neat line of glass bottles, to pick out the first one: PL1.

He opened the rubber corkscrew which kept the lethal ingredients intact all together, and took a look inside of it; knowing that breathing this type in wouldn't cause harm or danger. Kisshu then slipped out an injection syringe provided in the briefcase and cautiously poured its contents into the transparent plastic equipment.

The amber-eyed guard suddenly backed away as a tiny single drop of the metalic black liquid fell to the carpetted floor just inches away from him, sizzling its fibres away with fumes of smoke. But looks of fear and shock was not what were displayed on his handsome attractive face; instead, it was a dangerous devilish smirk. _This is perfect._

If that was what Poison Level One could do to anything it touched, he could never even come across to_ imagine_ what the last level must have the powers to do.

An eighteen-year-old playing around with poison: how typical of a suspicious behaving bad boy.

Kisshu hid everything back under the bed once the whole entire bottle was poured into the injection, and crept towards the blazer thrown casually on top of his bed, to hide it in one of its inside pockets. _You never know when it may come in handy some day..._

Ichigo's personal bodygaurd settled for some sleep and turned out the lights, eyes boredly staring at the ceiling; mind running over the details of what he'd do tomorrow...

* * *

**I EXPECT AT LEAST 10 PROPER REVIEWS PLEASE OR ELSE I SERIOUSLY WON'T UPDATE. Don't worry, 10 is the highest I'll ever ask for! Oh, and don't forget to see that picture of him pinning her against a wall (mwah ha ha)! You know chapter 5 of Dare Game 101 (Dressing Up)? Yeah well a picture of Kisshu dressed up as a pretty girl is also up there too! Oh, and congrats kisshuismylife for writing 200 stories; your suprise drawing is in deviantART too!  
**

**Okay, I normally never do (or never will) dialogues in my A/N because they're annoying, but Kisshu – before putting gorgeous head down to comfy pillow – would like to specifically say something to all his fangirls before he goes to sleep. Go on, Kisshu!  
**_**Kisshu *flips hair with alluring smirk*: "Review ladies, that's if you want more of me..."****  
**_**Haha, do what he says and he'll sleep tight until tomorrow... Oh wait, he's not done yet!  
_Kisshu *blows a kiss whilst sitting up in bed and says in lustful tone*: "If you're lucky, you might find me overlooking and safe-guarding you as you sleep... *winks* Sweet dreams, babes!"  
_Yah, whatever he said. Guest reviewers: I can hunt down where you live and haunt you for life if you don't leave a comment!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	19. Chapter 18: Totally Oblivious

******YAY, we're _finally_ on the next day of this story after SEVENTEEN chapters! (wow, I write slow...) If it took more than 10 chapters to write about day-one, and there's a few days (with lots of adventure, of course!) until Mint's birthday ball, how _many_ chapters would that take in between?! I'll let you do the maths... :D  
Last chapter seemed really hard to write coz:  
a) I'm not a boy; b) I'm not 18; c) Although I have friends, I don't know what goes on in boy's minds... o_O; d) I'm not a bodyguard; e) I don't have a CLUE about poison-stuff so I made it all up... heh heh; f) I'm really ill from my head injury and my brain's killing me!; g)A lot of people are visiting me and I can't write with them around... I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT MY FANFICTION!  
**

**Hehemegetoverit: I hope you get well soon! You can finish your PM any time later, I don't mind at all!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Totally Oblivious

Ichigo, or Momomiya-san as everybody here called her, woke up to the sound of wings flapping and birds chirping to their sweet morning melodies. The crimson-haired girl shot up straight in her celebrity-style circle bed like a Jack in a Box, eyes wide and open, mind completely blank: she's never heard of that before.

Sure, the girl had learned so many things about the imprisoned world around her – like, did you know that guards absolutely hate it when you make them chase after you? Or, how about that many of them would rather get a kick to their 'family jewels' than having to listen to your rowing and screaming all day long? – just by observing her atmospheric location and a few trial and errors, but there was one thing she wasn't very familiar with. Nature.

Ichigo had rarely seen the world she lived in. Well, for as long as she remembered, anyway. There was not a time where she recalled petting an animal, or that annoying-but-fun sensation of the rain pouring heavily down onto you and soaking you completely wet from head to toe. In fact, she never felt a gust of wind – which came in from the windows left wide and open all night – blowing the messy morning hair around her face, like she did right now.

Even touch the delicate beautiful petals of a flower.

If Ichigo didn't know it herself, she'd be described as a creature in a cage, a criminal with a life scentence in prison, an experiment locked up in a lab. She could never, or will be able to at all, live like an ordinary seventeen-year-old; not unless if there were someone to save her… to show her what freedom meant...

She'd only ever read about the beautiful planet Earth from the millions of books in the Momomiya's enormous home library. Not to mention watching wild life and creature's habitats on television all day long.

Ichigo was an extremely bright home-educated student with excellent knowledge in all areas – in fact, she was passed doing her Masters a few years early and had now started on a PhD! – but hadn't a single clue what a cat even was…

The brown-eyed girl slowly breathed in and out, trying to keep her cool as if she were countering a dangerous stealth animal. _What is this strange feeling?_, she curiously thought as another peaceful autumn's breeze seeped in through the windows, _it feels… nice. _

Her crimson wavy hair flew gracefully around her face like a model posing on a set, the cherry-red bangs whipping from side to side; the breeze sunk into her skin and gave her the courage to explore it further. _What exactly is this… in my room?_, she wondered and mentally twirled around in the air like Mint in her ballet shoes, _how comes I've never felt it before? Will it ever go away?! _

Ichigo inwardly smiled like a happy cheerful baby, eyes shut to enjoy the new experience, quickly throwing the covers off her body, as if they held a curse, to let the powerful gust of wind wildly play with her flaming red hair and… clothes worn from yesterday?

Looking down onto her thin pale frame, the Lietenant's daughter found herself to be wearing her outfit from the day before: light grey skinny jeans which its lower half moved a quarter way up her legs overnight, a black and studded top with its neck loosely falling off one shoulder, revealing a strap of her white bra underneath – which she now adjusted as it moved out of place as she woke up.

She wriggled her toes to find a pair of plain white cotton socks still enveloping her smooth feet, finding them sweaty from wearing them all night. She raked a hand through her bangs and hair to find it out open instead of how she'd normally braid it or tied up in a bun before going to sleep.

If she ever thought to touch her pretty face, Ichigo would've felt the dried up sticky tears all mixed together with her running mascara from the outburst of water-works she experienced yesterday. But she didn't; instead, she swung her feet around to the side of the bed and got up to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

_Why am I not wearing my pyjamas?_, she confusedly wondered in thought as she made her way to the joined modern bathroom; stripping all clothes but her lingerie off, and running the hot taps of her stylish pool-like floor bath.

After getting a fluffy white towel and some morning clothes to wear, Ichigo slipped into the bath and cleansed herself from head to toe; brushing her teeth and blow-drying her soft waist length hair after getting back out.

The girl with 100 bodyguards – though she was still oblivious about the fact that she was assigned one more the night before – stepped out of the steamy lavatory with a short light green bathrobe with mind as fresh and new as her body.

Her thoughts were cleared but some questions were not: why was the opened window now closed all of a sudden…?

Ichigo, forgetting about the graceful breeze which she felt earlier on, hummed a little random tune with a harmonic melody, eyes peacefully shut, and completely unaware that something – or a certain _someone_ – was in her room; arms nonchalantly crossed over chest and a trademark playful smirk on their attractive smexy face. Boy, was she in for a dirty surprise...

* * *

**Please comment/follow/fav (whatever you want to do) but can I have at least… 5 reviews please? I'm not asking for much this time coz the quality of this chapter isn't good and very short. Sorry about that, but I'm having to take so many pills and yucky medicine and they make me really sleepy; I was only awake for maybe 6 and half hours today… I feel like my head's getting worst :(  
I spent 2 hours on FF and another 1 hour drawing something really sekushi: IT'S A TEASER PICTURE OF KISSHU IN HIS ROOM! All his shirt buttons are undone (my first time drawing abs, kekekeke) and he's lying down like a model on his bed! :D I'll post it up on deviantART when I reach 200 reviews! Ja ne.**

**NOTE: SOME NAUGHTY (T-RATED) KISSHIGO COMING SOON! **

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Good-morning Princess

**Arigato to everyone who made an effort to leave a few words behind, unlike SOME people! Anyways, apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm having to go to lots of MRI Scans lately (yes, the ones when you go in that machine which look at your brain and everything!) and I can't concentrate on anything :( But as promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Btw, I have written a short story (idk-shot) called _Handcuffs_ during my boring/busy visit at the hospital. It's crap coz I wasn't thinking straight then... :(  
**

**Oh, and can everyone who's reading this please check out 'Forever and More' by Black-Cat Princess. Trust me, it has LOADS of intense kisshigo action! Unlike mine… -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Good-morning Princess

Ichigo continued to skip out of her bathroom, eyes still blissfully shut in peace of having her mind cleared out as much as her body was, and hummed a little random tune out from the top of her head. It could have been something she heard on the television and radio, or it could have been something she heard from early childhood... either way, the red head didn't really care: she carried on singing as if nothing in the world was going to stop her... yet.

The brown-eyed girl's instincts sensed something out of place. Something not right. Something... where it shouldn't be. Like a person.

A strong alluring scent swiftly floated around in her room: perfume. Men's perfume. The kind where once you take one small whiff of it, you'd be desperate to smell it longer. It was _that_ attractive.

Ichigo suddenly stopped in her tracks, half way through stepping on the ground with a little merry skip to her movements, and took in a long deep breath; the captivating fragrance filling her nostrils and tranquillizing her brain into a mushy lump of adore and amour. She wanted more.

Her chocolatey brown eyes snapped wide and open in alarm, knowing that it was extremely odd for a men's scent to be lurking around in a girl's bedroom. Her irises scanned the whole room, head turning from left to right, even up and down. There was nothing here. No one there.

Ichigo shook her head in confusion, and decided to let the strange phenomenon pass her awareness as she figured there wasn't anything to be alert about. No need to be concerned of a teeny little mystifying occurence that just wasted her 'Me'-time. _I bet it was just my imagination..._, she wondered after a couple of seconds of confirming her speculations, _even that nice smell is now gone!_

She merrily danced over to her Italian-furnished white vanity and re-arranged her favourite lipglosses in the exact correct order she'd always put them in: light baby pink to scorching bright red.

The crimson-haired girl had completely forgotten that it was _her_ who had messed the arrangement of the glossy expensive tubes, when her best friends – more like sisters – came over for some girly fun and scrumptious tea and lots of missed makeover time. The whole idea of dressing up in their ball gown dresses and strutting an imaginary cat-walk with them, had too left her mind.

It was if her sleep last night just... re-programmed her memories... or more like wiped them out...

Ichigo walked towards the bed-side table where she last left her mobile (cell) phone, boredly checking through her whole Message Inbox to see if she'd received any new text messages. Of course, everything she ever typed and said was recorded and intercepted for mere security purposes, so it's not like people would _want_ their conversations to be hacked along with hers; unless they speak in code, that is. There were no texts or voicemail or anything.

Just as she was going to place it back on top of the bed-side table, she spotted a colourful book of gossip and fashion on the floor beside it. Several of them. Ones her friends left over, which she was still clueless about. She went over and randomly picked the first one up in the pile and flopped back down onto her bed to open it to any page; her light body weight plunging into the soft foam matress and creasing the neat and tidy bed she made earlier.

Her brown eyes quickly scanned over the unnecassary ads and the astrology coloumns, knowing they were all made up by feminish males who had nothing better to do than confuse young girls and make them take the wrong descisions in life just because 'the magazine said so', and stopped at the modelling section – where most girls her age would slow down and actually pay attention to.

Boys. There were hot tanned boys on a set pretending to be modelling, all completely relaxed and calm in a deserted strip of island, where people would normally find themselves going crazy from loneliness and hopelessness. But not these ones; Ichigo could imagine herself sunbathing with them, swimming with them, making sand-castles with them... being taught how to surf by an attractive young tutor...

Ichigo was trapped in a world of her own, dreaming of all the possiblilties she could do to enjoy herself at that same exact beach... _With bodyguards. How sad!_, she sighed and remembered the trampled life she had no choice but to live.

Just thinking of boring unsocial men wearing the same black suits everyday and standing around with their given orders, made her feel really nauseous; so she turned the page in hopes of that sickness leaving her. There on the next page was a stunning gorgeous twenty-year-old whom Ichigo new very well: Zakuro.

The elegant woman never retired her job as a model; in fact, her teenage years which were long forgotten wasn't even the start of her glamorous celebrity life! Of course, she too had dozens of bodyguards not just to protect her from those who wanted to steal her fame, but for the exact same reason Ichigo was under permanent house arrest.

The brown-eyed girl was delighted but somewhat jealous by how fortunate all her friends were – at least they got the chance to explore the world around them, unlike she did... She was so lost with her nose in the pages, to even realise an attractive smexy teenager standing casually before her; an alluring mischievous smirk on his face, arms crossed and ready to greet her once she spotted he was there. But she didn't.

All of sudden, the teen girl magazine was brutally torn away from her dainty fingertips and thrown behind a stranger dressed in black, the pages flapping like the wings of a bird as it fell to the carpeted white floor. The next few moments happened so quick for her to even register what was going on.

A boy who looked to be about a year older than her – hair as green as emeralds, slick straight and smooth; eyes golden amber with playful mysterious flames sparking inside of them; lips as soft as tender pink rose petals; and a beautiful scent which drew girls towards him like the strongest magnet in the world – clamped her fragile shoulders with both his strong hands and brought her tumbling down onto the bed with a little subdued thud as her back met the silk covers.

A little of his body weight poured onto her boney upper frame, whilst the other half were distributed by his knees which sunk into the bed besides her waist.

He had her pinned down in less than a split second and she had only so much energy to gasp with shock, as he leaned down until his face was merely inches away from her own.

"Good morning Princess", he sexily greeted her in a deep lustful voice and devilishly smirked as her toned and developed body squirmed for release beneath him – the wide and opened neck of the bathrobe exposing her rapidly falling and rising chest with every short panicked breath she took; the upper part of her black silk-and-lace bra slightly pushed up from the hard fall.

Kisshu tightened the grip around her waist even more and mentally snickered with the pleasure of seeing her scared, just like the old days…

He didn't observe the girl's slim sexy body like a pervert might have done – which the knot keeping her gown together was loosely tied and now denuding her entire build beneath him – because he wasn't that type of guy.

His flaming charismatic eyes were only trained on her chocolatey-brown ones…

With love? She couldn't tell.

With lust? She couldn't tell that either.

"How was your sleep last night…?"

* * *

**May I have at least 7 to 8 proper reviews, pretty please?! Again, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I was in hospital all day – I hope you'll all understand. I had about 4 different scans done... -_- I feel so tired... bleugh *coughs* I think there's a hair in my mouth! Anyways, thanks to all who wished me to get well soon in their reviews and the nice PMs some of you sent me :) Really appreciate it! Love you all! 33  
**

**~~~Randomness: I wish I had a super-sonic jetpack so I can fly around in the air with Kisshu! _And_ hunt down all the silent readers from a bird's eye view one by one...~~~**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	21. Chapter 20: Panic Button

**FOR THOSE WHO _ALWAYS_ REVIEW: I know this is quite random but I wanna start a FF family coz I don't have one... so if you want to be in it, please state your relationship with me (sister/mum/dad/cousin/friend/pet animal/brother/_anything imaginable_ etc) and I'll add you to the list in my bio! I will be glad to add guest reviewers too but only those who review all the time! Please don't think of me as a 'beg-friend' but I just feel unwell and really bored... -_-**

**Aww *wipes away a tear* I got so many nice reviews and PMs all wishing me to get well soon and I never felt so special online before! Thank you! :D  
Anyways, the last chapter was just an 'introduction' to the naughty kisshigo I was talking about. Everything is T-rated btw (maybe the violence might be higher...?) so please don't think of me dirty! I will never in my life read or write a stupid lemon or whatever they're called coz I'm not that kind of disguisting girl! Please enjoy this exciting chapter and REVIEW or else I seriously won't update!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Panic Button

Ichigo, the girl known to have an over-protective father and associates who now officially assigned her with one hundred bodyguards to protect and safeguard her from all harm, had never felt so under threat before in her entire life.

Not like she did right now.

Kisshu leaned over the defenceless protectee whom had her denuding body reluctantly available and readily open to attack, slim enticing build inconsiderably trembling beneath his strong powerful brace.

The crimson-haired girl's slightly damp hair fanned out around her gorgeous frightened face; a little of the blood-red strands of the side of her head over her smooth pale cheeks and some of it fallen across her soft tender lips, her teeth chattering furiously inside her mouth that were to some extent naturally parted for air.

Her heart struggled to slow its fast pace down as it drastically beated a hundred pulses per second, and her exposed chest rose and fell with every short and quickened breath she took which felt difficult to perform.

A thin, almost invisible, layer of sweat covered her whole body with a lining of sudor and the black silk-and-lace seducing lingerie **–** which a pervert may have been tempted to generously strip off for her **–** stuck to her glowing smooth skin, goosebumps already spreading throughout her whole body.

The vulnerable girl squirmed about beneath his tight inescapable grasp, but suddenly the lower half of her small sexy frame seemed to have been paralised as the green-haired teenager tightened the grip around her waist with his knees even more, crushing the border of her hips and thighs with his forelegs that were on either side of her shaking figure.

The chocolately-brown irises flashed with obvious fear, pupils rapidly dilating as Kisshu stared into hers with his own; flaming amber hues hiding a look of innapropriate playfulness and cunning misbehaviour in them.

His dangerous alluring smirk was what made her gasp and feel a deathening hitch in her breathing. If she continued to inhale and exhale air too hastliy like she was right then, her supply of oxygen may as well be cut off from her lungs entirely.

She desperately sucked in a huge amount of air but with the terrified state she found herself in, made her completely emit it back out before it could even enter through her dried throat.

"Hey", Kisshu attractively began to provoke in a deep lustful tone, his hand secretly sliding along her perfect skin from her toned intriguing thighs and slyly higher up towards her bare revealed stomach, "I only asked you how your night was..."

Ichigo only managed to unnervingly whimper a high-pitched outcry inside of her clenched mouth, too petrified to screech out loud for help as his palms felt like scorching fire against her completely exposed torso. This dangersome stranger had her threateningly pinned down onto her own bed and was begining to abusively stroke her how she never wanted an uknown male to ever do. She inwardly pleaded and begged that he wouldn't go up any further...

_Don't be afraid of your own personal bodyguard now..._, the green-haired teenager mentally snickered and lowered his face down so close to hers, that their noses could almost touch.

"Dreaming of me?" he smexily taunted with an alluring smirk, pointy canines shining incredibly clean and pearly white; and treacherously leaned into her physique with his body weight more onto hers, adding a dirty hint by the gesture of a wink, "... or what we're both about to _do_?"

The Lieutenant's daughter who was promised to be kept safe and sound from the dangerous world around her, finally found the confidence to open her slightly-parted lips and scream for entreating mercy and pleading protection as loud as she could possibly do from the top of her lungs... Only to be brutally stopped by a strong hand which tightly clamped over her mouth, forcing her yelping to be muffled down with a firm agressive grip.

_Why the _f*ck_ does she want to scream?_, Kisshu confusedly thought in worry and suddenly found himself boiling with a rising deep anger inside of him, _can't she see that I'm just toying around with her?!_

"Shut it!", he aggravatingly hissed under a small menancing growl; the silver band placed upon his right middle finger, cold and sharp against her soft skin. With the aggressive force he was using to clamp her mouth with in order to prevent her calling for unwanted company, the ring almost cut into her rosy red tender lips, nearly making them bleed. "Another tiny peep coming out from your mouth, and it'll be end of you...", he threatened through gritted teeth with eyes showing nothing but growing anger.

He was only playing around with her, again just like the old days...

Ichigo felt as if her world was going down in shambles. Sure, it already had since the begining of her new refreshed life, but now it was snapping into itty-bitty miniature pieces which would haphazardly be chucked away and never returned back to her, like how she owned no rights for herself.

He was going to steal her life; maybe even do a hit-and-run with her 'innocence' right then too… unless if she took the correct action quick and fast without another second to spare.

The seventeen-year-old turned her head sideways, cheeks painted with a marvelous dark shade of red **–** not because she was embarassed, but because the redhead felt greatly ashamed to be in this intimidating situation **– **to take a short quick glance of a hand-sized controller left on top of her bedside table which was wired up from the wall behind it. A security panic button.

As quick as a flash, she reached her arm out as far as it could go to grab hold of the device protection system and press its large red button which screamed out the words 'EMERGENCY' right before her alarmed eyes. The hand-sized panic button was newly just installed for personal and immediate need of protection in case of a crisis, along with all her other new furniture and interior design, and had never been touched before.

Ichigo thought that she'd never need to use it for as long as she lived; but now, it seemed like it was her only chances of living. Her life-line.

She protracted her arm out in dreading hopes of getting her dainty white hands on it... only to be stopped by Ikisatashi who, yet again, interrupted her chances in calling for help.

Momomiya-san may move as quick as a cheetah in the wild, ready to pounce on its prey; but Kisshu's reflexes were faster, acting instantly to any movement with the corner of his eyes. He effortlessly gripped her thin fragile wrist halfway through touching the device and pinned both of her weak hands above her head.

"Don't. You. Dare", he fiercely sneered with his lips curled in fury just inches away from hers, pronouncing each word with a venemous splatter of poison in them, and gently brushed some of her smooth silk-like strands of hair away from her flushed cheeks and mouth like a mother would do to a child in their sleep **–** despite how harsh and crude his words just were **–** then suddenly changed the tone of his voice and bitterly hissed, "it's not like I'm planning to _rape_ you, or anything!"

* * *

**Okay, um… that was a bit evil of me… but need I remind you that in the anime, Kisshu enjoys seeing her scared (even though he never means to) so I'm merely just trying to keep him in character! Don't scold me if he seemed really mean in this coz all his cunning secrets will be revealed one by one… and I mean SLOWLY. I hope you do not hate me just for this chapter as I promise he'll be a bit friendlier in the next ;) PLEASE MAY I HAVE AT LEAST 8 to 9 PROPER REVIEWS COZ I PUT SO MUCH TIME AND EFFORT INTO THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE IT AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE AND ENJOYABLE TO READ! Oh, and don't forget about the FF family thing coz I'm so freakin bored and I want something to be happy about for once! :) ~ Ja ne.**

**~~~Randomness: I love people from all races and nations~~~**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	22. Chapter 21: Hissy Fits

**Sorry for dissapearing a whole week but I was... busy... heheh. And also I'm back to doing homeschool studies – just like everyone's back at school :( – and I think I've apologized enough for the shortness of the chapters, but yeah, just deal with it. However, there is something to be happy about because... I've updated on THREE different stories in ONE day! Yes, they are: _this _one, _Handcuffs_... AND MEW AQUA KISS! I promise Mew Aqua Kiss has romance _galore_... well to me anyway ;) Go read it people!  
**

**I have another surprise which is *takes a deep breath in*: theteaserpictureofKisshuinhisroomisnowupondeviantA RT Yaaaaaay! :D You will find both the line-art and the coloured (B&W) version too. I admit it isn't the best of what I can do because I had to rush it and I'm still ill and dizzy... I couldn't draw the abs so I left them out T-T... but I hope you all like it anyway!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 21: Hissy Fits

Although she was still frightened half to death, Ichigo felt somewhat relieved that Ikistashi was not here for her body, but for something else she couldn't quite understand...

Her unsteady breathing became much more shallow and easy to perform and the petrified face, which looked as if the Angel of Death had decided to visit her that moment, was no longer stiffened from fear.

But Kisshu here was not an 'angel'. No no, that'd be an overstatement! He was a devil. The Devil of Life.

Once gaining full assurance that the 'overreacting' girl wouldn't attempt to scream for help again once he removed his hand away, Kisshu released the rough grip over her mouth and stared straight at her soft naturally rosy-pink lips, leaning closer and closer to it with his own almost inches away from hers.

But he stopped. It wasn't right for him to steal a kiss from her, not yet anyway – not after he relised how much he uknowingly might have startled her.

He was a personal bodyguard who's business was to protect her frame, as well as her emotions: not hurt them.

"Momomiya-san", he whispered ever so gently, it was almost inaudible, with eyes caringly switching its gaze from her lips to her watery irises which glistened like sparkling water, "I... I didn't mean to scare you."

That desirous smexy evil grin he once had, was now long gone and replaced with an expression of sorrow and grief, now looking down upon deeply into her soul; swallowing back the hurtful lump in his throat as a tear ran down down her soft smooth cheek. It trickled down her neck and seeped into the white silk covers that were now creased and wrinkled.

_What is he saying?_, Ichigo pondered a thought and closed her wet eyes shut to avoid being lost in his glimmering alluring amber ones, _if he isn't trying to rape me then... what does he want?!_

Kisshu gently brushed away some of the hair from her face and released both her fragile wrists above her head in guilt; he wasn't at all suprised how she stubbornly turned her head to one side, her lips screwed with what looked like... anger? He didn't blame her.

"Please", Ichigo began to fight back the urge of spilling tears, telling him in a shaky yet calm voice, "please get yourself off of me..."

The bodyguard didn't know what came over to him, but strangely decided to follow her pleading request as if he would be greatly punished if did not. So he straightened up his leaning position over her and sat with his knees still around her waist; slowly and reluctantly removing his legs around her after too and perched upon the bed beside her. Kisshu then thoughtfully offered a hand to assist her in getting up too.

She, of course, smacked that away with total repulsion and glared at the amber-eyed teenager with as much hate as she would have with one of her previous unsucccessful kidnappers. The ones she had obviously forgotten about due to some reluctant forced visits to the 'Reflection Wipe Chair'.

He inwardly sighed in guilt and almost huffed out loud at the end in self-opposition. Forcefully digging teeth into his tongue till he could taste a slight hint of bitterness in his mouth, Kisshu was that disgusted with himself for losing her trust – as a _bodyguard_ even worst! – and had the urge to shoot someone... anyone.

His eyes trailed over to Ichigo as he retracted his teeth from the tip of his tongue; biting into so much that once it was let go, he felt an ooze of blood trickling out of the cuts. It tasted of pure hatred.

Not only had he disturbed her thoughts of ever gaining trust on him again, but also ruined his chance to sweep her off her feet. How he dreamed of doing that ever since the first day they met...

Ichigo sat up in her place with her bathrobe gown still opened out and untied around the waist; if he'd already seen her almost naked – save for the lingerie which covered the necassary parts – then what would be the point to wravel her torso up now? She hugged her smooth bare legs and had her head resting on her knees, her face wrapped up and lost inside her long tousled red hair.

Kisshu reached his arm out and placed a gentle assuring hand on the shoulder most closest to him, only to be shooken off by Ichigo who felt as if his touch was a curse. The skin on her stomach where his hand trailed up along not so long ago – which now rubbed against her thighs – was burning, and her face felt as if it were on fire.

This was the most embarassing day of her life! Her _erased_ life...

"Momomiya-san", he was practically whining and slumped his shoulders and emotions at the same time in desperation, "don't you go and shut me out now." There was no physical or verbal response and as he patiently waited for a murmur or two about a minute later, he knew he went all too far; so pleadingly continued,"It was all just a joke... ne?"

She blanked him completely. If Ichigo had the ability to temporarily close her ears down, she'd totally do it right then. His infatuating deep voice rang like echoes trapped in her head, it's tone tempting to be heard longer. But she didn't want that; Ichigo wanted to spit upon it. Just escape from it.

_Hmf, just a joke, huh?_ , she mentally scoffed and half-laughed as she blasphemed his dirty existance like he was the ludicrous mockery of it all, _the MOTHERF*CKER!_

"You called me a _WHAT_, excuse me?!" Kisshu scowled deeply and felt his blood boiling with an incredible flaming outrage. Nobody utters profanity to the great Ikisatshi; no one swears or cusses by his name. Especially not a weak helpless little girl whom he sacrificed his whole life to protect and safeguard!

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide and open, nervously realising that she accidently sputtered her evil thoughts out loud. She anxiously bit her lips and hugged her shaking legs even tighter, hoping to still be alive the next hour...

_The sexy b*tch thinks she can say whatever she wants, now does she?_, Kisshu pursed his lips and narrowed his amber eyes, slyly reaching for the assault knife strapped to his right leg – which was casually used in 'times of emergency' – then mentally sneered, _we'll see about_ _that..._

* * *

**Some of you really HATE this story (stop giving me horrible PMs please) coz there ain't no 'fluff' in it yet. Well, I'm sorry but I don't do fluff: I do romance. But if ya want the typical mushy stuff, you can go read my story Mew Aqua Kiss instead, which – as it's title says – has a lot of smooching, cuteness and 'fluffy-ness' in it; yeah it's not discontinued anymore… This story however is much more serious as it's a suspense-as-well-as-romance so if you don't like, go away. Idk how many times I've said this but: I don't want to rush this one. Just don't hate me for it coz I want to write something unique and different for once, and your hurtful PMs can't stop me. **

**I'm in a bad mood and feel like smashing something as EVERYONE'S being so freakin' mean and disgustingly horrible and ugly (the outcome of this chapter from it?) to me, not just online, so I don't give a_ f**k_ about reviews today. Bye.**

* * *

**-kisshigo forever-**


	23. Chapter 22: Punishment Kisses

**Omg, I'm so sorry for sounding so rude in my A/N last chapter but I really was that angry (not coz of the flamers) gomenasai… Wow, I am such a liar! I said in ch.20 that Kisshu will be friendlier in the next, so sorry for breaking my promise! Kisshu was never supposed to reach for his knife, and Ichigo was never meant to swear… that's not how I planned it in my plot! But now that I have written it (and it's too late to change it), I guess I have to improvise from there…? I should've just calmed down a bit when I wrote it… btw, thanks for all your support and I appreciate the lovely guest reviewers; especially 'charlyne' and 'KittyKat' whoever you are! And I hope you liked the picture of Kisshu in his room too! ;) This chappie is a little bit longer than ususal.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and _hot_ OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Punishment Kisses

Kisshu wasn't the type of person who was born to kill. Sure, he used to have anger issues and usually dealt it out with a little game of violence-and-blood to finish off the route of the problem, but at that moment; he had all the necassary means to end her life.

_How _dare_ she swears at her own personal bodyguard!_, he crossly thought and slyly lifted the bottom of his black trousers to withdraw his assault knife, quickly but not in a rushed hurry. The teenager was mentally preparing for the moment he'd spring out on her, but something in the back of his mind hastily stopped him: his common sense. If she were to be killed, he would be too...

Not once had he heard such hostile words come out from such beautiful rosy-red lips. Not once had he felt so offended by a defenseless little girl. The one he declared under oath to protect with all his life.

But it's not like he could sit back and let her get away with her mistake. Kisshu was going to make her apologize... in a way he deserved to get one.

"Please don't hurt me" he suddenly heard a pleading murmur from the redhead who curled up into a small vulnerable ball with no means of protection, who whispered for a chance to live before he could even open his own mouth.

It's as if she knew what he was he was intending to do; like she had the involuntary senses to guess what would happen next. Like the instincts of an endangered animal facing extinction...

_Is she so scared_, Kisshu morosely wondered and swallowed down the hard lump in his throat in guilt and shame, _that __she doen't have the guts to even... look at me?_ That ashamed feeling of immortal disgrace returned back to him as it first did when the protector asked for forgiveness from her.

Kisshu decided that it was rightful to bite at his own tongue; if nobody could punish him for his mistake, he at least did it for himself already.

"Momomiya-san" he regretfully called out her name and placed a warm comforting hand on her curved back – feeling her fragile spine flinch at his soft touch – and was greatly relieved at the fact that she didn't shake or jerk his hand away this time.

The green-haired teen weaved his free hand under the mess of cherry-red flowing hair, which fell over her hugged legs and shoulders, to find the girl's chin and lift her head up to see the enchanting beautiful face; only to find it shocked and frightened from fear.

Their eyes locked onto each other's and Kisshu couldn't help but feel his strong manly heart sink from guilt and blameworthiness at the sight of her running silent tears.

"I will never hurt you...", Kisshu soothed and caressed her cheeks as he wiped away the water stream with the back of his fingers, cupping her chin whilst leaning into her soft pink lips, "I promise."

Ichigo was purely mesmerised by his tempting touch and alleviating words, her body frozen stiff as if the twinkling golden hues of his trapped her heart in a tough inescapable spell. Her lips – without even by force – moved closer to his mouth as if there were no restrictions, closing the gap between them like Kisshu's were a magnet. But she suddenly pulled back.

_What am I thinking?!_, she crazily thought, mentally slapping herself for being that defeatable, _why did I go so close to him like that...?_

"But if you want me to forgive you...", his comforting voice quickly changed to that of a desirous captivating tone, licking his lips with a playful glint in his flaming eyes, "you'll have to do exactly as I say–"

"What did I ever do to _you_?!" Ichigo snapped and kicked high and hard at his collar-bone, almost near the neck where he would've had his air supply strenuously cut off, resulting herself to fall backwards and land in the middle of the large cushiony bed on her elbows for support.

If there was anything that a vulnerable girl like Ichigo did in order to act in self defence that intimidating moment, was to distance herself further from the immoral-minded boy as far away from her as possible. And that meant punting your own personal bodyguard.

Kisshu immediately clutched the area just below his shoulder-blade where the pounding pain had stricken the most, and breathed almost unsteadily. The protector didn't have his head hung low – with his slick straight bangs fully covering his wincing face – from the foot shot, but was merely shocked at what the redhead just did.

She literally kicked at his heart like a deplorable rejection; only physically.

_That does it!_, his mind began to fizz with steam blowing out of his ears, a lowering growl released from his throat as he flung himself at Ichigo like a fearless tiger hunting down its prey. "For that: YOU'RE GONNA' PAY!"

He leaped on top of her thin fragile build – yet again that morning – and grabbed for the back of her milky-white neck. As if a bomb was about to tick off and blast inside her bedroom with no time left to spare, he roughly pressured his lips onto hers. It wasn't lust, and it certainly wasn't love; it was in total and complete revenge.

Kisshu grasped her head in between his two strong palms on either side of her shocked face; forcefully tilting it to one side to gain advantage of her position beneath him. She obscuringly screamed with her mouth still shut closed and he misunderstood her muffled wailing for moaning, so continued to suck the life out of her, believing she was somewhat enjoying it.

Ichigo squirmed about and kicked her legs violently as they were now turned to one side, instead of Kisshu on top; and in order to stop her thrashing about, Kisshu raised his knee above her thigh and hip, using that sensual stance to snuggle her excessively tight and close. As if they were lovers.

The brown-eyed girl had absolutely no potential to escape from his unavoidable posession over her body – smooching her lips deep and passionately as if he owned them and had every right to – and after some useless time was spent struggling and getting nowhere, Ichigo found herself melting from the affection he poured into her.

Her rapid movements died down just as fast, and soon she was really close to passing out: not from the lack of air, but from the overkill of adoration he gave her with one everlasting expressive kiss. She never realised how much one can demonstrate through an unwilling make-out session, even though she wasn't doing anything but lay in the middle of her bed and soften with his every swooning motion.

The blissful moment was something pleasant to start a fresh new day with...

But that didn't mean it had to be by Kisshu!

After _seventeen_ minutes had whizingly passed by, Ichigo finally found the strength to bring her hands up to push against his powerful yet tempting-to-touch chest – which she just so happened to kick straight at the pounding clock – and shove themselves apart.

Kisshu broke away at the same time too and as they both laid restlessly with their chests rapidly rising and falling, breathing uneven from the lack of oxygen shared between the two, with his limbs still enveloping hers; he sexily smirked at how her lips seemed to have been naturally parted for air. Oh how he desperately wanted to attach his own onto them again!

A hollow repeating series of sounds were made at the twin glossy doors: knocking. Someone was waiting on the other side. But it wasn't like any of them heard it, for Kisshu was already muttering his beautiful words beside her ear.

"Consider yourself forgiven" he absolved in a deep matured voice, evily smiling to her flustered embarrassed face as he seductively licked his lips before her. She stared at him as if he had grown an extra head and spoken in another language. He really did go that far.

"Consider yourself merciless!" Ichigo shrieked and kneed him vigorously in the stomach just below the ribcage, using that chance to get herself free as he reluctantly released her body – retracting both his arms and legs – to clutch the probably-bruised area.

Kisshu slightly winced from the pain but pulled himself together because the tough teenaged protector had gone through much worst: war wounds, bruises, slits, gashes, burns, blood, stabbings… All just to be with his 'princess'.

Even bullets.

And here he was: being physically hurt by the one he solely swore to protect. The one who was meant to respect his being, like he did to hers. The one he loved with that once-kicked-at heart of his. Which now beated against his chest at a fast ongoing rate.

_Is she _really_ that keen on another one of my special punishments...?_, Kisshu almost eagerly thought as he sat up straight and turned his head at the side; to find her with the chance of an escape and getaway.

"Not so fast, cupcake", he quickly extended his arm out and grabbed the top of her fluffy bathrobe by the rim of the neck and wrenched her back to him with such an extreme force, he could've caused Ichigo a severe injury to the spinal cord.

Another knock was heard banging on the doors again, only louder this time. Kisshu ignored them just as he did before.

He jerked at the grip till her terrified face was only a few centimeters away from his, attractively clamping teeth against teeth with a loud and cavernous sound of canines clenching together like a wild cat might have done in front of her countenance just to terrorize her more for the fun of it.

"You don't want another 'rough treatment' from me again, now do you?" the bodyguard threatened with another agressive tug at her neck, possessing her weak physique just as a bully might have; handling her like a limp and spiritless rag-doll.

The redhead violently shook her head, then squeezing her eyes shut and hiding her previously-stolen lips pursed inside her mouth as he reared Ichigo in closer and closer. "I think you do..." he vehemently decided against her own will.

But just before the amber-eyed guard could absorb the oxygen and life out of her again, the door suddenly bursted open – a small and petite male around the age of nineteen or so, dressed in formal butler-wear, staring at the horrific scene with a gasp escaping from his dropped jaws and eyes wide opened from shock.

"What on earth is going on in here?!"

* * *

**This chapter was so MESSY! I don't know how bad it turned out but yeah, it's back to the original plot line now. In a way, at least a little kisshigo _had_ to have happened for it to get fixed, Nya?! Kekekeke :D Gomen if Kisshu's behaviour is aggressive but he has a… shocking past… take it as a hint? Is 17 mins too much, like, did I exaggerate it over the top? But then again, it _was_ a 'punishment kiss'... and there'll be loads more *wink*! Can I have at least 9-10 reviews please coz *pulls an innocent face* I gave you the kisshigo you wanted, nya! :D**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

**~~~Randomness: I wrote a KxI oneshot called 'DENTIST APPOINTMENT' – please R&R it! I'm sure you can guess what kisshigo might happen in that, mhmm?~~~  
**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Nosy Butlers

**I'm taking things _far_ too slow coz we are supposed to be what's happening in the summary by now (past that actually) so this chapter is 'fast-forwarded' this time. Some are asking how the butler opened the door: it was left open all night... remember how the 'twins' were spying on Kisshu coming out of her room? No one saw or recalls that he locked it on his way out. Also, you're all forgetting that Kisshu is only a human in disguise – and that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Nosy Butlers

Kisshu and Ichigo – though she wasn't doing anything but be held under her protector's grasp by the neck like a limp worthless little rag-doll – stopped in their tracks and nervously turned their heads around to innocently stare at the young formal butler; who looked back at them in shock in just the same way.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three before anyone spoke their minds.

Ichigo was gently set down back onto the bed as if she hadn't been dangled above it by him before, and warily eyed the mischievous amber-eyed boy who had piercingly stared into her eyes like there was something yet left to say; who then hopped off the edge and began walking charmingly towards the nosy interrupter – adjusting the top of his designer tie on the way, almost fiddling with his cufflinks too like he was somewhat anxious or shy at the meeting of a new person.

Or maybe he was just going to draw out a weapon...

"Ohayōgozaimasu. What brings you here this morning?" Kisshu pulled on the cleanhanded act and customarily greeted the servant with a nod of the head as he approached the door.

He suddenly however stood face to face with the nineteen year old and narrowed his eyes with a scowl fixed to his gorgeous attractive face; despite the beautiful words he had just said seconds ago.

"Who are you?" the boy, older than Kisshu by a year, ignored his welcoming regards and disgustedly asked with a spiteful repulsed tone in his high pitched voice. "And why are you in Lady Momomiya-san's bedroom?!"

"The name's Kisshu", the green-haired teen scoffed with venom splattered with his words, contemptuously announcing with inward pride, "Ikisatashi Kisshu..."

Before any following contentions were exchanged between the two, Kisshu leaned into his face – eyes glaring at the mention of 'Lady' when it was used by the lower-life – and continued, "I'm her new personal bodyguard. Why I am in here should be nothing of your concern."

The shorter, who embarrassingly had to look up to the tall and handsome figure, huffed in malignance and gave a cautious look of mistrust to the bodyguard. He had after all, witnessed a horrific guilty scene. The butler gritted his teeth and inwardly cussed Kisshu with a hopeful and painful death, for he had apparently 'touched his girl'.

Of course, what would the imprisoned high princess see in a tiny and worthless – not to mention irritating too – manservant, who so happened to come by her wing of the mansion every morning to call her for breakfast?

Nothing.

Ichigo couldn't care less if the workers had been poisoned by their food or killed in their sleep at night, but that's not how the butler felt about her.

He indeed, adored her the moment he had laid eyes on her; it was truly a hopeless love at first sight.

But someone else had felt the same way about her too. Even more. In fact, _he_ met her before any one of the hundreds of men in this mansion here, who served the Momomiya family in their own commanded ways, had even heard of the girl's name.

That person had to be none other than Kisshu: who stood with his shoulder leaning against the door frame with an arm stretched out touching the other door, blocking it to prevent anyone entering her premises, which he however had the ultimate power to be in unlike many.

"Now, you have ten seconds to tell me what gave you the authorization to access this room" Kisshu spoke and gave a look of immoral disgrace, cursing him for interrupting his and Ichigo's _fun time_, "and six of them had already gone by me telling you that."

"Breakfast is ready to serve at the dinette soon" he hurriedly answered more as a quieted mumble, which Kisshu didn't really bother to hear properly as the man's voice was already annoying as it was.

The intimidating nosy butler narrowed his eyes and gazed at his love as much as he could over her bodyguard's shoulder, only to have his view blocked by Kisshu who stood in his way. Again.

"And _why_ is Momomiya-san undressed…?" he pestered as he folded his arms pathetically, tapping his pointy polished shoe as if he were the more important one, expecting a believable answer right that instant. He was older than the amber-eyed teen by exactly a year, so had the sudden common sense and courage to speak up and protest his right to know.

Ichigo's personal bodyguard took a glance of the stunning and gorgeous seventeen-year-old who's skin glowed like the moon, inwardly smirking at how she quickly wrapped the short garment around her torso and tied the strips around her thin waist again at the fluster of a smexy neat wink he gave; then reluctantly turned back to the low-life and sent daggers straight through his body.

_What a bothersome b*stard_, Kisshu thought in disgrace and rudely kissed his teeth whilst giving threatening dirty looks. _He doesn't need to know…_

"That's none of your business" he straightforwardly responded, sneering at the disordered existence before him who so happened to dare to return the same expression back.

Just as the petite nosy man could further question the suspicious-behaving boy, Kisshu began closing the door in his discriminative face; obviously not forgetting to give him the insulting gesture of the middle finger, before fully closing the door to Ichigo's room. Shut: how it was supposed to be.

A displeasing look of horror and shock crossed the butlers face. Nobody had ever pulled such an offensive sign at him before. No one had ever disrespected his entity.

Especially not by a ruthless insolent teen whom he had never seen before and who so happened to have victimized his infatuation with Ichigo.

Every morning he'd joyfully come by to greet the girl a pleasing good morning, completely unbothered by the fact she hated his existence whenever they'd speak or meet, and inform her that a delightful appetising breakfast would be awaiting for her.

He was enthralled that he was the only one who could knock on her door early in the morning; meaning that the nineteen-year-old was the first to gaze at that glowing morning smile.

But this wasn't the case from now on. _If this so-called 'Ikisatashi', who happens to be her new _personal_ bodyguard, is given permission to be inside her room,_ his unintelligent dim-witted brain began to pertain a thought, _that means... he'll steal Momomiya-san's heart before I do!_

He evilly glared at the green-haired guard who began to shut the door in his dumbfounded face, but that was stopped from happening.

While the two new rivals were sending daggers at each other and swearing deeply under their breath, Ichigo had managed to tiptoe her way over to Kisshu without making a single noise. The redhead clasped a hand over Kisshu's shoulder, forcefully yanking him to spin around and face her.

"You've caused enough trouble more than anyone else could have started today", she spoke at ease in the most calmest possible way she could portray.

Kisshu showed no emotion; just stared deeply into her twiching eyes and wondered what she'd say next.

He had a strong feeling of what was going to come next, but stayed put where he was – gripping the doorknob even tighter as if he didn't want to leave. The ability to observe and understand body language came to good use after the number of endless hours he spent in secretive espionage institutions.

Her body showed mistrust and annoyance.

"So do me a favour" Ichigo started to sneer and kicked him out of her bedroom with one forceful thrust to his upper back, continuing to rant.

"GET _OUT_ and GET _LOST_!" her roaring could be heard from at least five inter-weaving halls away, echoes pulsating throughout the mansion as beyond as it could go, where two handsomely charming males were walking through to stand professionally outside her bedroom as always and escort her to the dining room when she claimed to be ready.

They both stopped in their casually-walking tracks and turned their heads to stare at the other's tensed face, quickly deciding to fasten their pace till they were almost running to their commanded destination.

Upon arrival, the two spotted a teen dressed smartly in black suit and tie from head to toe just like they were; facing the double doors to her room as if they could see right through it, heaving a wistful sigh and smacking their own face with the palm of their hand, then shaking it with self-dissapointment.

The personal bodyguard must've felt so bewildered they guessed, that he didn't even realise them approaching closer until they were literally standing with their bodies nearer than an arm's length apart from his, in total mockery.

They stood with motionless straight faces as if even a fake smile would hurt them, arms crossed and patiently waiting for the moment he'd realise they were there.

After standing shamefully outside Ichigo's bedroom for at least a minute without moving a muscle, Kisshu suddenly felt two menacing glares piercing into his body from either side.

He opened his eyes and slowly looked to the left. Only to find a pair of hazel-green eyes staring blankly at his face. Moriyo.

Kisshu, in total surprise and inward devastation, turned his head to the right. Only to find a pair of sky-blue irises staring back at him in exactly the same way as the other did. Minoru.

As if standing in between them was some sort of a disgraceful adversity, Kisshu took a huge step back and looked at them disgustedly, like they were both somewhat viruses. In a way – and ever since he had unwillingly met the two protectors the night before – he couldn't help but depise them.

To look upon them as enemies.

Kisshu even developed a sense that he could hardly stay alive with the two around; let alone breathe the same air as them. _That's_ how much he hated Minoru and Moriyo.

And all because of how they mistreated him in the first place...

It's no wonder how Kisshu felt the poison-filled injection syringe heat up in its hidden place inside the blazer, as if that tempting urge to use it right then wouldn't cool down until he took it out and stealthily stabbed it in at least one of their gorgeous yet intimidating faces first.

Minoru and Moriyo felt in exactly the same way – only they had another objective in mind: their guns. Ones they've specially fished out of a collection of marvellous weapons made from countries all over the world.

The twins had always wanted to test the new rifles out.

Kisshu was just so 'lucky' to be the first...

* * *

**Call me a copy-cat if you want, but I did use "the name's Kisshu... Ikisatshi Kisshu" from James Bond, hehe... this story has a spy theme to it and I was in the 007-mode when I wrote that part. XD **

**I'm not gonna give this fugly butler a name coz then he'll be an official OC, which I don't want; you can hate him all you like. Don't think of the twins as baddies – they're not and never will be!**** Gomen if things weren't exciting, but it will be when Ichigo comes out.  
**

**Btw everyone knows what 'kissing teeth' is, right? It's too hard to explain. Please mind Kisshu's bad attitude, but the butler deserved the bad finger, right? *nods*****Please may I have at least 7-8 reviews? :)**

******Note: I'm working on Mew Aqua Kiss at the moment, hopefully it should be updated tomorrow. XD**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	25. Chapter 24: Everlasting Memories

**Gomenasai that I hadn't updated anything last week but I'm trying to write as many chapters in advance, so that I could update almost everyday on this story again like I did in the summer (I miss those days...) and you won't have to wait much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew except for the plot and OCS.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Everlasting Memories

Ichigo slammed the door ferociously after kicking her personal bodyguard out of her private seclusion zone, a place where only _she_ should relax and enjoy in. But not anymore…

Now that he was 'temporarily' outside – the redhead believed this time of freedom wouldn't last for very long though – Ichigo released the breath she didn't realise she was holding all along, her shoulders slumping from a stiffened state as she backed up against the doors to her room.

Her mind was running with thoughts that weren't meant to be wondered about; the monitored brain ticking inside her head wasn't supposed to think more than too much in one go.

It'd kill her…

_Kisshu…__,_ the name repeated itself in her head again and again as if it were recorded and played on a serial loop nonstop.

Her fingers trailed along her body and up till it eventually touched her lips; those lips which had been tampered unwillingly by an attractive seductive, not to mention cunning, eighteen year old boy.

And all because she had disrespected his being and caused harm to his chest – not that she cared much about it in the first place anyway.

"What did you do…?" the crimson-haired girl wondered aloud and clamped a tight hand over her mouth, as firm and forceful exactly as the protector did some short time ago when he was 'joking around' with her body and messing up her life first thing in the morning.

Ichigo's lips burned with shame; for being kissed and licked and sucked and nibbled at by a certain green-haired bodyguard. One she undoubtfully despised from the bottom of her heart. That was no lie.

_Why…_, she began deeply wondering, backing away from the doors which had been opened by the disgustingly annoying manservant whom she never wanted to set her mind on about, and slowly trudged towards her enclosed walk-in wardrobe with the intention of finding something to wear.

Anything to distract the worrying thoughts still trapped in the back of her mind, _why did I let him… do that…?_

As Ichigo advanced closer to the items of desired clothing she decided to wear, all hung up on rows and rows of clothes racks by designer perfumed hangers, she took the disturbing event into careful consideration.

She pulled on numerous different outfits, all too revealing or exposing for her standards if she had to be honest, unable to choose which ones to wear.

Some valuable wasted time had passed, but in that eight minutes spent doing nothing but stare at her gorgeous reflection, in the long mirror drilled all along one whole side of the wall, and admire her model-like toned and still-undressed body – which was previously complimented as 'sexy' not too long ago – Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in remorse after what just unluckily happened.

She tasted his soul.

And he did hers.

The teenager at the time grabbed a firm hold of her head, clasping either side of her face with a harsh rough grip, and forcefully tilted it to one side as if that position would be better enjoyed.

In a way, that was how it felt. Not to the harassed and poor little girl who reluctantly opened the seal of her mouth in order to let his tongue pass in, who now regretted it more than ever, but to the golden-eyed bodyguard who poured every single bit of his love and care and adoration into her.

Ichigo, at that time, began to feel tranquilled by it; calmer than she ever felt before, almost longing for more.

Nobody have ever kissed her like that before. Not with such deep will and passion as shown by the handsome boy. She'd hate to say it – or even think it – but Ichigo found herself to be... obsessed.

Over what? Just some forced and bewildering smooching session which lasted longer than her morning bath time, given by some incredibly tasty mouth which felt as if it were permanently glued onto hers?

She didn't think so.

But as more time passed by, with her doing nothing but touch her lips like she never owned them before and control her uneven breathing rate at the same time, which somewhat felt difficult to do right then, Ichigo found herself picturing them both doing that _all_ over again…

From when he first tore the magazine away from her delicate fingertips and tossed it behind him like he was far better looking than all the models inside it put together – which was one hundred percent true! – to the time when his hands slid over her bare torso going higher and higher to where it shouldn't be… even to the moment when he embraced her lovingly as if what he did was right.

She pictured it all.

Again. And _again_. _And again_.

No matter how hard the crimson-haired girl tried, or even to just force herself, Ichigo felt as if she could never erase those harmful yet erotic thoughts away. They were weaved into her mind like a woven basket made of stiff hardened wood. If there was no breaking it; then there was no wiping it out.

_How can such rudely impudent and vulgar-speaking lips be so..._, she began to deeply wonder like her brain had no choice but to think of only him, _so..._ soft_...?_

As much as she'd hate to say it, the over-protected female couldn't help but madly blush at that ecstatic but disturbing memory.

Her soft and smooth pale cheeks flamed with almost a scarlet red and there was a sudden hitch in her breathing; which she held after taking in a long deep inhalation of air.

Especially at the memory of his bright golden eyes, that didn't last for very long though as she soon reluctantly released it and began breathing unevenly again. She was purely panic-stricken.

Kisshu's heart didn't function or run on blood and oxygen. No no... it ran on _fire_.

She figured, with his body literally burning on whipping scorching flames like a good-looking handsome demon, his life must be as lively as hell. But not in the bad way...

_WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM SO MUCH?!_, she mentally screamed with frustration, furiously shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts about him.

Such a trouble-making hectic person didn't deserve to be thought about, to be wondered how someone could ever be born with such fine looks, to be imagined with themselves doing the whole kissing scene again... to be sewn permanently into her brain.

There was no point tearing it away from her thoughts, for pieces of him will still remain in the deepest parts of inside her body. She just had to wait for it to rot down. As simple as that.

Only things didn't seem so simple anymore.

Tasks were almost never 'easier said than done' and there were definitely no turning back to that 'ordinary' life she thought she had – even if was living with hundreds of men in the same house.

This Ikisastshi stepped into her life, and he was going to step right back out whether he liked it or not.

Ichigo knew it was impossible to get rid of a bodyguard no matter how hard she tried, but that didn't mean she could get him into trouble...

After pulling a plain cozy hoodie over her head to hide her flushed face, slipping into a super tight pair of jeans to avoid it 'coming off so easily', and covering absolutely every inch of her body with whatever she could find and get her hands on; Ichigo was finally ready to face the world.

To face her trampled disgraceful life.

To face Kisshu.

The brown-eyed girl opened the door to her room, thrilled with inward joy and hope that the three male teenagers – the _only_ other teenagers in this house but herself – were facing away from each other in different directions.

Perhaps there had been an argument, and they couldn't dare to look at each other. Or maybe they were ordered to? Either way, she didn't care one single bit.

She sneakily slipped out of her room like a dangerous spy on the loose, tiptoeing with the not the slightest sound made, and walked out as casually as she could with the hoodie completely covering her gorgeous eyes and face.

The three boys could see what she was intending to do – their minds were set to sense her presence anywhere she went, they could even be thought to have eyes in the back of their heads – evily smirking for the moment she'd break for it. It was going to come soon... they just knew it.

They were all too right as it wasn't even a second later when they heard feet running along the huge and long elegant hallways, which had pressure sensors built in them anyway to alert the surveillance team _exactly_ who went where and when, and knew it was time to play their all time favourite game in the mansion: Chase the Female Protectee.

She sprinted like wildfire, as fast as a wildcat, as stealthy as a beast. A vulnerable weak girl with three hot boys on her tail in complete irritation and reluctance: what's for her not to like?

Ichigo, without looking back not even once, not that she ever dared to anyway; felt panic arisen in everyone's hearts, and a certain personal bodyguard distressfully nearing closer and closer to her by the second.

It may just be an ordinary duty and schedule to run after her when they least expected it, or even seen as just fun and games: but when you're safeguarding one of the most wanted most vulnerable girls in the whole world who somehow found her way to escape right before you, everything goes haywire.

Every single being there lived here, had a madly hysterical frenzy.

And what more to have your new personal bodyguard chasing after you, when really he should've been by your side every moment of your life...?

If Kisshu caused havoc in her life, she'd cause havoc and mayhem in his...

* * *

**I've realised if I stay away from Internet/K-Pop/Phone/Friends for at least an hour, I can write this much all in one go XD. **

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and if I get at least 7-8 reviews tonight, the next chappie will hopefully be updated TOMORROW. :3**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	26. Chapter 25: Girl Chase

**Wow, thanks for all the nice reviews everyone! As promised if I get the number of reviews I wanted, here's the next written-in-advance chapter nya! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Girl Chase

Chasing after girls was not easy.

Kisshu was always so used to having it the other way around – with him literally being the centre of attention without even knowing it himself wherever he went – and running after Ichigo like a cop and a robber was more than bewildering.

He was literally on her tail, swerving a quick sharp corner whenever she did and following her every single footstep.

Although that was mainly his job, to watch her every movement every minute of the year, he didn't mind at all if it lasted all day long. At least that way he'd get to have some fun and monitor her at the same time too.

Not that Kisshu called it 'fun' any longer because firstly: loosing her out of his sight for even one second would mean the end of his job; not to mention, it'll cause both their lives to be at risk. And secondly, the eighteen year old was begining to feel worn out.

Heart thumping against his chest, from not only being on the move for nearly six minutes non-stop but also being wrapped up in a nervous tense aura as every person they zoomed past were staring confusedly at the scene, Kisshu knew that he must not stop. No matter how tired he got.

It was his own specially regarded duty to protect her no matter what the case. One turn of the head and distracted by almost anything, would mean he'd loose sight of her. That would usually result in death: if not for him, then at least for her.

_Someone seriously needs to plant a TRACKER inside that girl!_, he inwardly panicked whilst still keeping a straight gaze ahead and calm face, thighs burning with heat as they moved hastily with full power and ongoing energy. _If not, I will!_

"Momomiya-san!" he aggravatingly shouted from across the hall, noticing how the sly escaping girl was now running out of charge, anger steaming his body as well as from the exhaustion. "Stop this ridicule nonsense right NOW!"

They passed many important officials, butlers and servants of all types, other high-class and close residents, and then there were of course the dozens of identical looking bodyguards dressed in black from head to toe seen dotted around in every corner of the mansion; all whom stopped their activity to blankly watch them sprint past.

Though it would have been highly expected for the hundreds of officers and protectors and military troops and guards to stop the brown-eyed girl in her tracks the moment she made a break for it, strangely however they were all commanded to stay put and follow their individual orders, despite how it was their promised oath to keep her safe.

They stood there. Patient, quiet and in an orderly fashion. Backs as straight as hardwood, shoulders stiff like frozen ice, and bodies alert and ready for any immediate action: let the personal bodyguard do his job.

Most of them slightly turned their heads in interest, whereas most used the corner of their eyes to spy on the teen's every moment; as if they were told to secretly inform their boss of what he'd have succeeded in so far. Keeping the crimson-haired girl under control, not quite so.

"If you continue with this bad behaviour", Kisshu growled with anger, ignoring the odd looks he gained from passerbys like he were the father and had every right to scowl at her wrong doings, and almost sneered as he yelled, "you'll be receiving punishments from me _all day long!_"

This only made Ichigo run a hundred times faster after squeaking like a lab rat ready to be picked up and tested on. She pelted onwards despite how much her legs were screaming to take a break, carrying on with her plan to cause some unwanted uneccassary trouble.

Like Kisshu had already done to her.

Her cheeks burned up like her feet went up in flames. There was no stopping now, no turning back. _Only when I've _just_ managed to erase those thoughts about kissing in my room, he decides to remind me again!_

Minoru and Moriyo were also not too far behind, they too confusedly wondering what he possibly could've meant by that…

The two had bolted straight after Kisshu; reluctantly amazed at how well and fast their aqquaintace could run. In fact, he were quicker than both of them put together. And they were one of the fastest runners known.

A formerely dressed butler with a large golden tray filled right to the top with shiny tall glasses held in one hand came up into view. The poor man was too busy concentrating on his work, to even realise a frightened redhead quickly rushing towards him. With no intention of stopping.

"Sumimasen!" she yelled after almost colliding into him, nearly making the tray topple over with its elements crashing to the ground – which would've been the perfect distraction, if it weren't for the butler to hurriedly twirl out of the way – warning others in advance of her zooming uncontrollable speed.

She didn't dare look back to see if Kisshu got caught up in the mess, not that she wanted to see anyone bleeding with bits of glass scraping their skin anyways, in case that would slow her down.

Ichigo eyed a fancy elegant lift (elevator) close by, and much to her protector's fear, scurried off in that direction.

Its metal cased doors began to automatically shut into one, about three other servants standing poshly inside who might as well have been a threat right now, and the redhead barely just managed to slyly slip inside.

It was the very first time in all her recalled life, did she ever stand alone with other people without a thread of protection. In some ways, she felt nervous being by herself without any bodyguards, then again, who wouldn't take the chance?

It was a risk but she took it.

She unconsciously gripped the hand rail bars surrounding the whole enclosure as if holding onto it would keep her intact and in one piece during the whole ride. The seventeen year old felt too shaken and exhausted to even care which floor they went…

The further she stayed away from her personal bodyguard: the better.

* * *

**For your information: a 'lift' is what you'd call an 'elevator'. It may seem strange to you (so may a lot of other British terms and spellings), but whenever you see me using the word 'lift', just replace it with 'elevator' or whatever in your head. Gomen for all the confusion.**

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and may I have at least 7-8 reviews… pretty please! I had 35 visitors and views yesterday… no one but the same people review all the time… :( It'd be nice to hear what the rest of you think too… -_-**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	27. Chapter 26: Free Running

**I am so sorry that I mostly update on the weekends now but you must understand that I have a life too outside the FanFiction world... Yeah, just keep reading and please review!**

**I'm sure you all know what 'free running' (a.k.a 'parkour') is, right? If not, it will _really_ help if you quickly search up what it means before you start reading. Oh, and remember: replace 'lift' with 'elevator' when appropriate. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 26: Free Running

Kisshu meanwhile, greatly cursed himself right down to his beautiful looks and name for loosing hold of the girl. He had only just met the doors to the lift to see her slip inside with three unknown strangers. Dangerous people.

His forest green soft silky hair swayed from side to side, his bangs sticky and drenched from the sweat all over his body. It wasn't for running all around the mansion since the boy can last for miles and miles on end without stopping even once, but because Ichigo could be in grave danger.

Who knew what the nameless men could do to her? Who knows what threat may arise? Kisshu for one didn't even want to come across thinking about it. His brain was burning in flames and his body half-shivered from the growing unstoppable tension.

He swore menacingly under his breath, feeling ever so pathetic and useless for letting her escape, and kicked the metal doors as if that would calm his nerves down and somewhat serve it as a temporary punishment. To the moving box, not him.

His mind buzzed with all possible routes to arrive at their desired location, before they even could, and looked over his shoulder once to see two male teenagers of his age catching up to his rapid movements. "Minoru, take exit number 52", he straightforwardly ordered, then turned to face the blonde and huffingly said, "Moriyo, use the left wing."

The two quickly nodded once; now wasn't the time to be ignorant and hate each other. They had a sister to protect!

It was strange for the 'twins' to seperate themselves and lead in different directions – bodyguards never marched or stood alone, each one of them had another to accompany and work immediately with for mere safety precautions – but since this was a serious emergency, all power and control fell to the personal bodyguard's hands.

Kisshu knew it'd be pointless and daft to take another lift ride parallel to the ones Ichigo could, or could not, be in right now, so only had one reasonable choice to follow in pursuit: the stairs.

The golden-eyed fighter barged into a row of unknown but probably important people, careless of who they were, and advanced towards the closest emergency flight of stairs. But he wasn't going to walk down them like a typical 'lady boy' as he called it, he was going to jump past them.

Kisshu gripped onto the cold dusty railings and propelled himself over it onto the opposite side of the steps, one arm easily taking all his body weight acting like a pivot.

He landed a couple of times with ease and eventually reached the bottom of the stairwell in less than fifteen seconds: saving him almost by a minute if he were to lazily run down them instead.

The strong mighty teen yanked open the exit door to the fourth floor down from where he first started, his instincts telling him that's where Ichigo would likely to be going, and pushed random people out of the way.

So far he had been seperated and out of sight from the red-haired girl for at least three quarters of a minute; too worried to even_ think_ of what punishment may lay before him. Probably an assassin murder or maybe one of those 'rumoured sexual abuse' attacks that were known to end a man's life and mental health for good.

Either way, the worst result would be to get fired. His most feared nightmare...

Ichigo was purely out of breath. She had never felt so tiredly futile from the many events she escaped from Minoru and Moriyo. Unsuccessful attempts, that is. This time however, she had really outdone herself. 'Momomiya-san' inwardly smiled with the joy of knowing what freedom finally meant.

It was in itself, a blessing. A dream come true.

How was it that when another _bodyguard_ stepped into her life, it only made things easier to do…?

The redhead was too thrilled to notice the buttons to which floors were being pressed. Apparently, it was the first floor; four humungous stories down from her bedroom.

Her breathing evened out a bit and soon her heart began beating at a normal pace again. But as she turned around in her spot to stare at the three boring butlers who returned the same blank expression, the organ began rapidly pumping blood around her body. So fast, that it was considered unhealthy.

The three men, whom she guessed to be around twenty or so, seemed to have taken a slight step back: as if _she_ were the threat, and not them! She presumed it was because they needn't want to get themselves caught up in all the trouble she had caused.

There were surveillance cameras implanted in every single corner of the slowly-moving enclosure; and as if to prove a point to whoever was watching the motion pictures behind the screen, they looked away from Ichigo.

There were no necassary means to be questioned by the security guards. And certainly not by her father. They looked up to the powerful man with so much will and respect, yet they feared him and his control over them at the same time too.

It was quiet inside there. Apart from sounds of internal gears working and the ringing chime to signal their stop, everyone remained silent. As if speaking or even making a tiny peep would cause them a life sentence in prison. No one even looked at each other.

Not until the metal doors had opened to another clean and decorated hallway again, where Ichigo hastily dashed out and rushingly looked to her left and right before choosing a random side to start running again.

She raced off to whatever direction she felt like regardless of where it might take her; at least the girl would be far away from Kisshu as possible. Or so she thought...

Ichigo was too occupied with what routes to take and which ones to avoid in the back of her head, to even realise a green-haired teenager turning a corner to find her running right towards him. Without even knowing.

He quickly hid behind the partitioned wall he first came out from, and decided to wait and let her zoom past. It wasn't long before he could hear her feet thumping against the long red carpets spread out across the floor, so he prepared himself for the moment she'd come close.

As perfectly planned, the redhead ran past him, but before she could carry on going towards the two large guarded doors leading towards one of the grand stairs of the house – there were four: one leading from each wing of the mansion – he protracted his arms and pulled her in into a snuggly tight hug.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo screamed to the top of her lungs and began thrashing her body about inside his strong arms, which he squeazed even tighter to end her useless attempts to escape again.

"I don't have to if I don't want to" he smirked and whispered down her ear in a sing-song manner.

She shiverred inside his inavetible grasp and suddenly had a curious 'light-bulb moment'. Ichigo brought her knee up as high as she could and not a second later did she stomp it back down again, aiming to step on either of his toes.

It worked, because soon Kisshu released her after she elbowed him near the side of his ribs to further break away from him. The brown-eyed girl confidently managed to give a quick dirty look at him, before darting off to the grand stairs as well.

Ichigo sprinted again only with much more resoluteness and power in her leaps, running like a prisoner set free after thirty years and at the same time smiling gleefuly at her biggest success ever.

The poor girl had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide: but that didn't stop her from doing whatever she intended. And that was to cause Kisshu some painful life-long trouble.

Just as she entered the majestic foyer however, which looked and felt to have been decorated with at least millions worth of money, Ichigo aimed to step a foot on the staircase; only to be stopped in her tracks by a grip to the back of her hoodie...

* * *

**Believe it or not, but this chapter only took _half an hour_ to write – that's my quickest time ever nya! **

**Pretty please REVIEW/follow/fav and may I have at least 7-8 reviews! **

**If, like last time, I get that many comments: the next written-in-advance chapter will be updated TOMORROW (with _romance _promised)!  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	28. Chapter 27: Public Humiliation

**Thank you so much for all the reviews last time and I appreciate that more people are speaking up instead of being silent readers! XD This chappie is a bit longer btw. **

**Oh, I've realised I'm almost reaching 300 reviews and normally when I reach another 100, I draw a detailed and coloured drawing of TMM. If you have any ideas, I'm willing to listen! :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Public Humiliation

Ichigo paused in motion, stopped dead in her tracks.

She had been caught by the hood of her jacket – which fell off her head as she desperately tried to escape the world of men and black who _usually_ run after her with guns pointed to her feet, her hair swaying dramatically behind her – and felt a slight agressive tug towards her neck.

The redhead felt as if it were choking her, but she wasn't going to let the capturer reel her in like a lone fish in a large and still pond. Or like a ditsy drunk college girl being dragged away from a night club with plans of having fun for a while.

She was never going to let anyone have her like this that easily: why she was Momomiya Ichigo, after all.

"I've got you now", Kisshu almost sang in a deep lustful tone whilst twisting the grip of her hoodie even tighter as if that would prevent her from running away again.

Losing her once was too much to handle, not to mention highly embarassing, but letting her escape again was definitely out of range. Especially now as he slowly pulled her body closer and closer towards him with a mischevious smirk on his face.

"In your dreams baka" Ichigo sneered and inwardly cackled with pride as her fingers rose to her chest.

She held the the clasp of her zipper, then looking back over her shoulder with an evil grin which scared Kisshu in ways he didn't want to know – causing his smile to drop within seconds – drawing the pull tab of the zipper till it passed the bottom and opened out fully.

"Think again" the crimson-haired girl whispered and smirked as his eyes opened wide and in shock at her next devious actions.

As soon as her hoodie was opened at the front, she tore herself away from the clothing and quickly slipped out from the long sleeved arms; leaving a stunned and confounded-looking Kisshu who held the limpy light grey jacket in the palm of his hands, as if she were still there.

Ichigo galloped towards the grand staircase but wasn't going to run down the red-carpeted steps like anyone may have expected her to.

Instead, she grabbed hold of the side rails and propelled herself on top of them till she sat on its pollished slippery surface, sliding down from the top of the extremely long staircase all the way down to the floor.

Kisshu swore under his breath and angrily threw the jacket onto the floor beside his feet, looking in all directions to find a way to get to the bottom before she did. Of course, like last time, he had no other choice but to jump. Again.

The mighty young and handsome protector hurried himself towards the railings next to the first set of steps, and held his breath before leaping over the edges and jumping off the balcony.

Like an expert, obviously after extreme training in parkour and obstinate military drill sessions, he landed on the balls of his feet after jumping a full storey down without difficulty and sprang up not a second later to catch up to Ichigo.

He looked with the corner of his eyes to see that she was still sliding down, like a cheeky little kid escaping from a hellish nutcase nanny or babysitter, almost reaching at the ends where he ran up to and stood waiting patiently for her to cluelessy drop in his arms.

The redhead zoomed down gaining speed with every second and squeaked as she saw there was no escaping him now. She could've hopped off, if it weren't for important passerbys whom she didn't want to fall on top of; but with the fast rate she was going in, it was going to be risky.

Ichigo tried gripping the bars on which she sat on to slowly skid to a stop, but found it hard to do since it caused her to have painful burns on the palm of her hands.

It was all too late when she reached near the end, and involuntarily without choice, fell into Kisshu's strong powerful arms.

The teenager had her right where he wanted, and Ichigo knew it.

There was no use fighting him off now as it was almost impossible to move around while he held her gracefully in a cuddly and winsome grasp. Bridal style.

"If I catch you running away one more time", he looked down upon her glistening innocent eyes and began to threaten through gritted teeth, despite all the people they passed by, "you'll be earning yourself a great deal of punishments from me young lady: right here, right now. Regardless of who may be watching."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as he lowered his face down right next to hers and smirked, "and I mean it."

She glared with her lips screwed tight and frantically wriggled to be let free.

"As if I'd ever let you!" her echoes spreaded throughout the expensively-designed lobby, causing others to turn their heads to the side and all stare at the source of the uproaring yells. "You think you can do whatever you wish just because your my personal bodyguard, huh?! Well let me tell you this–!"

The red-haired girl was impolitely stopped midway of her speech when all of a sudden a pair of baby-soft pink lips met hers. Kisshu's.

The attractive eighteen year old just kissed her in front of a whole bunch of people, despite what he had just said: and that was to only preserve his untold romance sessions in secret. He made his first lie to the girl he loved the most from the bottom of his heart.

He removed his smooth tender lips from her own after pressing over them for one second, slyly licking his lips as he smirked at her shocked and bewildered reaction.

Ichigo stared at him with a blank expression, mouth opened in shock with no emotion showing at all.

But inside she felt a dangerous volcano erupting, her scorching hot blood steaming with fumes as it pumped around her body; which heated up not only from embarrassment but in a flattered state too.

"You. Broke. Your. Promise." she scowled menacingly under her breath and muttered with arrogance and venom splattering along to her voice, pausing between every word in rising temper.

The protectee was simply referring to when Kisshu said that she'd only receive a 'punishment' that's if the girl were to disobey his strict orders and break his rules of supervision.

But now that he had broken the rule himself – by kissing her in public even though she did nothing against his orders – Ichigo never felt as irritated and angry as ever.

The redhead's body suddenly stiffened, goosebumps forming all over her skin, as Kisshu sweetly yet abruptly spun in one full circle with her still clutching him tightly for dear mercy, in case she fell off.

He lightly chuckled, and at the same time sexily smirked with a pearly white canine flashing its incredible shine, at how she wrapped her arms excessively tight around his shoulders in fear that he might drop her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he half-cheerfully sang and propped her body up higher to clutch her close to his abdomen. Ichigo, of course, squeaked as he did that and mentally scratched at his face for scaring her like that.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't know!" she bickered and answered back.

Ichigo ruthlessly, and without even caring that she did so in public, slapped him hard across the cheek – a terrible sound of skin against skin was heard – and while he began walking towards a set of huge wooden doors with her still cradled in his arms, she began to argue.

"You think you're all _this_ and _that_ with your rings and perfume and suit and hair, don't you?!" she quietly sneered and pulled his face closer by gripping the top of his tie, which he felt was quite intriguing and arousal.

"Well guess what?" Ichigo continued without even letting him a chance to speak. "You're nothing but a disgustingly careless pervert, who doesn't give a f*ck about what others feel, whom I'd never want to be seen dead with, and–!"

Shintaro's only child and over-protected daughter gasped as Kisshu's lips pressed over hers again. He stopped walking for a while, and kissed her fully on the lips; his own eyes closed as he enjoyed the blissful chance he had with her.

Her physique weakened and melted within his grasp again, arms that were once around his shoulders now slowly sliding down his back, and felt butterflies flapping their delicate ticklish wings inside the walls of her stomach.

She managed to blink a couple of times as he reluctantly broke away from her mouth after five long seconds, his beautiful eyes doing all the smiling for him.

"Well" he attractively spoke in a lustful manner, walking towards the large wooden doors which would lead them to the dining area where she would have her breakfast served, and smirked at how her cheeks slightly turned a reddish new shade of pink. "That sure shut you up…"

* * *

**Yup, so Kisshu can do whatever he likes, whenever he wants, wherever he is... that includes kissing Ichigo in _public_! What did you all think of that btw?! ;) I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter... but I hope you'l find the next one more interesting.  
**

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and may I have at least 9-10 reviews pretty please! Constructive critisism is welcome.  
**

**Agent ilovekisshigo. Over and Out.**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	29. Chapter 28: Breakfast Time

**Before you all read, sorry for not updating ANYTHING for a while but a... friend of mine came over to stay and kept me really busy with them all week... gomen :( **

**To apologise properly, I have written a oneshot called _Pet Shop_ (KxI obviously!) which I want you all to read pretty please!  
**

**Lame chapter title. I know.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Breakfast Time

Ichigo was swiftly carried away in Kisshu's arms, her pale moisturised skin turning almost as red as her long flowing hair, to the grand dinette area of the mansion. The usual place known where she'd have her meals of the day, joined along with the chefs – a primary obligation to verify any poisoning attempts, if so: then an immediate death scentence for them– and tutors, and lords and masters.

Kisshu slowly approached the two vast extravagent doors which were guarded by four men: two besides the doorframe, a pair on either side.

He nodded once and beckoned them to open the wooden ingress, whom they formally obeyed and did at once.

Gazing down at the redhead, who continued to give him a deathly glare, he lightly chuckled, "You are one _hell_ of a troublemaker."

She didn't respond, not wanting to waste her breath over such meaningless comments from him, and jolted inside his manly grasp a little to gesticulate her desire to be dropped off.

Like a handsome young prince, Kisshu wholeheartedly smiled, despite the glower he earned from the girl he loved, and lowered her down till her toes met the ground.

Not a moment later did she intrusively draw herself away from his body, as if two equivalent sides of a magnet would repel each other, and stomp off in her own direction.

Ichigo waked passed a cluster of different groups of people from high-classed chiefs to well-educated professors, all whom nodded as she bowed before them in respect. After going passed tables and tables full of scrumptious delightful food, she eyed the common spot she'd sit and eat at pretty much everyday.

The redhead warily looked over her shoulder to see the typical bundle of bodyguards sprinkled around the humongous dining room, glad to find that Kisshu was absolutely nowhere in sight.

_That is strange..._, she began to ponder deep in thought as she respectfully bowed the two servants who generously sat her down at the table and left without a word as always, _Ikisatashi… isn't here! But why isn't Minoru and Moriyo, either...?_

Ichigo was so focused in thought in her own little world, to even realise a pair of gorgeous amber eyes staring straight through her as though she wasn't there at all. Her view was set onto the edge of the expensive outstretched table where she fiddled with her fingers and studied her thoughts carefully.

Her favourite dish of Tamagoyaki was placed on the table before her, but she was too preoccupied with her mental deductions to notice.

Just as the food was beginning to get cold, Ichigo snapped back into reality when the sound of someone purposefully clearing their throat in order to reacquire her attention, was heard opposite her. The curious teenager shot bolt upright in her seat from shock with eyes wide and open in alarm.

Kisshu stared right through her soul, and she almost hiccupped as he sexily smirked and licked his lips at her cluelessness. _Was he here the WHOLE time?!_, she petrifyingly thought and mentally shrieked at his unwanted company.

Her subjective answer was soon proved to be correct as he leaned forward and said with a smug look on his purely stunning face, "No need to object, but I know you were thinking about me..."

Ichigo unbelievably gasped and her mouth hung open with not a thing to say.

Her mind mixed and matched every possible comeback she could bring into being; but that option unfortunately failed her too, as she already experienced the 'rough treatment' for snappily replying to him earlier.

"Yeah, _right!_" she vented with disgust and prepared to lunge at him. Her muscles disobeyed and put down too by staying stiff, as if they knew just as her mind did of all the consequences that could lead after it.

There was no way the redhead wanted to put up with his 'punishments' again. Especially not in public.

Instead of commiting a serious offence to her personal bodyguard, or any protector that is, Ichigo prepared to push her chair back and leave immediatedly before she was embarrassed any further... only to be prevented by the green haired boy who harshly slammed a foot on one of her frail small feet underneath the tabletop's surface.

Ichigo winced but remained as calm as possible with a neutral tranquil face on. She wasn't going to allow his forcible actions affect her intentions to move away and get the better of her, yet he seemed to do so anyway.

Kisshu pressed his foot onto hers using a little hurtful pressure, sliding the steaming plate across the table until it stopped exactly before her body. He then leaned forward with an elbow propped up onto the table and cantillatingly purred in a playful manner. "Eat up!"

The teenager smirked, mentally imagining himself feeding her with a _teasing_ catch, at her unexpressive face. It was what he admired about her: that cluelessness.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat and inwardly bypassing the pressure he exerted on her feet, the redhead lightly shook her head. "I'm not hungry" she easily lied, despite the low rumbling sounds produced by her empty stomach, and hoped that he would let her leave.

Of course, he wasn't that foolish to believe her; and judging by the fact that she did not eat since the evening last night, Kisshu grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled it out onto the flat surface in between them, his fingers then entwining with hers.

"I can tell a lie from the truth like an ink stain on a dress" he whispered whilst directing his gaze away from hers.

Ichigo slyly followed that trail to find that he was focusing on a certain strongly-detested person. The 'Messenger' of the house.

If she was smart enough to realise how _she_ unconciously tightened their curl of weaved fingers together, the Lieutenant's daughter would have noticed him give a one-time blink which the messenger returned in knowledgeable response.

That meant there were unknown veiled secrets being exchanged; fortunately her head was turned away, still glaring at the hated man with the eyes of a hawk.

By the time she turned back to Kisshu, it was too late to catch on the silent communication for he had already looked back at her too. It could have been a vital clue to know that more news – dissapointing ones most of the time – would be told soon.

What she _did_ become aware of, was that his hands were still locked together with hers. Ichigo snapped her arm back and kept it hidden with the other under the table, squeaking at his warm assuring touch.

"But if you wanted me to feed you", he lustfully snickered as he began to slowly rub his rising feet higher up her smooth foreleg in a sensual way, "all you could've done was ask..."

Her throat dried up no matter how many times she tried swallowing down her saliva, cheeks heeting up till they were rosy red on her milky-white pale skin.

Kisshu caressed the lower half of her leg with the side of his, including with his ankle on the inside, and felt her shiver at his arousing touch.

He smirked while biting his lips at how long it took her to step up for herself and finally realize that what he was doing – flirting secretly with her under the table with no one knowing about it at all – was a big no-no.

Suddenly however the smexy grin on his face, which she unconciously was drooling after, dropped into a wincing expression immediately.

The amber eyed teenager released a bit of air from his lips at the shock of what she had just done. He lowered his hand passing his thighs and eventually to his knee, staring unbelievably with his jaws dropped at the same time.

He didn't think she could do that...

Ichigo casually laid back in her chair and evily grinned when he quickly retracted his leg back. She had kicked him with very much force, causing him to keep a straight face to hide the slight wince, and innocently smilled as he slowly shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer", she responded with a little cherping shrill in her voice, "but I think I'll pass."

Kisshu had no other choice but to remain silent throughout her whole meal in boredom – extremelly difficult since he had so much to say and tease about – and quietly heaved a sigh as he watched people passing by.

From lords to butlers and many military troops, he began to memorise every single detail in the room. Everybody's body language and behaviour, included.

His gaze switched from one body to the next, and oftenly back to Ichigo to check if she was doing fine every now and then, and their typical unintersting manners and attitude almost lulled him to sleep.

After spying on people's actions for many years, it had become a second nature to him to correctly speculate their very next exact move.

Like how Minoru and Moriyo bursted into the dining room with not a single thread of energy left in them, both relaxing at the sight of Ichigo in one full piece.

Like usually everyday, they stood at a respectable far distance away from the crimson haired girl with their eyes continuing to watch her as commanded.

The blue eyed bodyguard unwillingly caught sight of Kisshu sitting opposite her. He turned his gorgeous head, with his soft dark hair flicking as he did, to his 'twin' and gently elbowed him to grab his attention.

Minoru then gestured in their smart aleck's direction and together they sent daggers at him.

For a true reason this time, other than just plain hatred for the boy.

"Ikisatashi thinks he's _so_ smart" Minoru muttered under his breath with pure bitterness in his tone, breathing still uneven after trying to track down Ichigo under Kisshu's order not long ago.

"Well..." the blonde eighteen year old beside him uneasily began. "I can't disagree with you on that..."

Moriyo shut his eyes for a second and screwed his lips with irritance, not bothered to glare at him for the admitted comment at all. They gave dirty looks in his direction, both steaming with anger at the foolish trap they had fallen into.

The two protectors ignored the fact that they surprisingly bumped into each other after following their commanded route, knowing that Kisshu had indeed set them up on purpose. Moriyo used the left wing of the mansion and Minoru used the exit number 52.

If only they had stopped to apprehend that it would lead them to the exact same location where they would never be able trace him with Ichigo.

An unwise trick to unluckily fall into.

Sooner than normal, Ichigo had almost finished her desirable breakfast and pushed the plate away from her body when she could no longer take another bite. Kisshu turned his attention back to her fully, knowing that is was fairly embarassing to have someone watch you eat, and inwardly smiled that her empty stomach was now content.

He smirked with awareness about the twin's presence and quickly brought one of his hands up to sweetly cup her face.

Kisshu quietly sighed with adoration at how she shyly turned her head away to one side and unwillingly let him caress her burning-in-hesitance cheek.

* * *

**I don't want to hear anything about chapter shortness, coz it's _twice_ as long (and more descriptive) this time! Gomenesai if I had kept you waiting, and I hope you'll forgive me over the oneshot I wrote... I _BEG_ YOU ALL TO READ IT NYA! It's called 'Pet shop'.  
**

**May I have 9-10 proper reviews pretty pretty please with a strawberry on the top! You don't know how much your feedback makes an author happy. XD  
**

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and I hope you've enjoyed today's chapter! More will come soon... :3  
**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
